Bloodlines
by E. 0rchid
Summary: Keitaro's got a past so secret that he doesn't even know about it. With everything and everyone working against him can he still come out on top? AU. Crossover Blood Love Hina. Harem feat. SayaXKei DivaXKei MotokoXKei MutXKei. Complete
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina or Blood+ so please don't sue me!

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 1: Prolouge**

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" Keitaro yelled as he flew through L.E.O. 'Today has not been my day,' Keitaro thought to himself as he continued to fly through the air above the city of Paris, France.

**---------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------**

"Wow!" the whole Hinata-Sou gang said as they stepped out of the air port terminal and looked around. "I can't believe, we're actually in Paris! Keitaro this is so great, I take back everything I said about you being a dork!" Naru said as she said with stars in her eyes. She was currently outfitted in a canary yellow turtle neck sweater, red khaki skirt, black leggings, and brown shoes (typical Naru wear).

"So that means I'm not a pervert either right!?" Keitaro said voice full anticipation as he dared to hope. He was currently wearing his typical outfit of a yellow dress shirt, green sweater, tan khaki pants, and white gym shoes.

"No," Naru said flatly slanting her eyes slightly at him causing Keitaro to fall over comically.

As he got up he asked, "Why not?"

"That's an easy one, once a pervert always a pervert," Naru said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Keitaro once again comically fell over.

"So Kei-kun you never did tell us why you decided to take us all on this trip," Mutsumi stated as Keitaro hailed a cab. Mutusmi was also dressed in her typical clothing minus the apron which only served to give Keitaro a severe nose bleed which ended in him being knocked in to L.E.O by Naru.

"That is a very good question Mutsumi-san, well Urashima," Motoko said as they entered a cab. She proceeded to give Keitaro a dark glare which Keitaro interpreted as , 'If you are trying to do anything perverted to any of us you're a dead man.'

"I didn't actually invite you, you forced me to take you," Keitaro mumbled to himself before he felt Naru's death glare on his back.

"What was that pervert?" Naru said as she leaned dangerously close to Keitaro.

Keitaro responded by frantically waving his arms in front of his face and saying, "Nothing, I didn't say anything!" Naru slowly backed off and Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief and then began to speak. "Actually the thing is I kept seeing this woman in my dreams. For some reason I felt drawn to this area, but I immediately shook it off as studying, or working with Seta too long so I decided to ignore it. But after a little while I began to hear a song in the back of my head, and a voice that told me to come here, although I thought I might just be losing my mind," Keitaro said just before Haruka cut him off. "So why are we here then?"

Keitaro chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head, "Well you see the thing is I kept having this nagging sensation in the back of my head like I could hear both the singing and the voice getting louder and more demanding, and finally I decided I couldn't take it anymore, so I bought a ticket to Paris so I could try to figure out why I kept hearing this weird song."

To this Haruka simply blew out a large cloud of smoke and sighed saying, "Leave to my nephew to blow all of his cash on a trip just to get a song out of his head."

Keitaro frowned slightly and mumbled, "You know I would have still had some money if I didn't have to pay for your ticket, and everyone elses." As he finished his statement he was immediately hit on the top of his head with a paper fan from out of nowhere. "Owwwww," he whined as he clutched his head gently rubbing it were a large lump had formed.

"I heard you," Haruka said plainly as she took another drag of her cigarette.

Keitaro laughed nervously and then felt the taxi come to a stop in front of a Hyatt hotel. As everyone exited the cab and grabbed there luggage Keitaro couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Stopping taking out his luggage Keitaro looked around for a minute and spotted a shadowed figure staring at him. Now this in itself was weird enough for Keitaro, but what really threw him for a loop was the glowing red eyes of the figure. 'What the heck is that?!' Keitaro thought to himself as stared wide eyed at the figure. Feeling the need to blink he did so only to find that the figure had vanished. 'I must be going crazy," Keitaro thought to himself before he was snapped out of his revelry by both Su and Sarah's feet smashing into his face.

"Come on dork!" Sarah demanded as she and the other girls walked, Su bouncing, to the entrance of the hotel to check in.

"Coming!" Keitaro shouted as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed his bags running to catch up with the girls.

Upon entering the hotel the group gathered their room keys the group headed toward the elevator. All of a sudden a breeze swept through the group causing Naru's skirt to fly up as well as Motoko's hakama. Both girls blushed wildly looking almost like tomatoes before they turned around to face Keitaro with sinister looks on their faces. "What did you," Motoko started, "Do you pervert," Naru finished.

"Nothing I swear, it was the breeze," Keitaro said pure terror etched on his features and he waved his arms around frantically.

"LIAR!" both Motoko and Naru yelled in unison. As Keitaro tried pathetically to explain Motoko reared back and shouted, "Rock Splitting Sword Technique," while Naru reared back for her infamous Naru Punch. Both made contact and sent Keitaro flying into L.E.O.

**--------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------**

As Keitaro started his decent back to earth he took a look at where he was. "Hey that's the place!" He exclaimed happily as he fell through the roof of a seemingly abandoned Opera house.

"Ow," Keitaro moaned as he got up rubbing his sore head where a large lump had appeared, "I swear one of these days I'm going to learn how not to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He suddenly saw an outstretched hand in front of him and without thinking grabbed it. "Thanks," said with his trade mark goofy smile.

"No problem," a somewhat feminine voice responded, "After all I'm the reason you are here Keitaro-kun."

Keitaro then opened his eyes to see a man a foreign looking man starting back at him with a broad grin on his face. The man had a very narrow face with curly blond hair that extended down to the nape of his neck that framed his face, and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a purple dress shirt with white frill, pink khaki pants, and white leather cowboy boots.

Keitaro eyed the man stangely for a minute before asking, "How do you know my name, I don't think I've ever met you before have I?"

The man chuckled, or rather giggled, Keitaro couldn't really tell. 'Man this guy must be really comfortable with his sexuality,' Keitaro thought to himself with a large sweat drop forming on his head. After a moment the man stopped laughing as said, "We meet long ago Keitaro-kun, in fact we're cousins so to speak."

Keitaro's face faulted and Nathan laughed even louder. "Not in the literal since mind you, it's impossible that we would share the same relatives. However we are still related by blood," the man said as he looked off to his left side and motioned with his head for Keitaro to do the same.

Keitaro looking over noticed that they were not alone. On a stage in front of him Keitaro saw a group of people eyeing him. One was a black man with a slender face and cold eyes, and was outfitted in a black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie. Another was a man with long black hair, with an insane look in his eyes which seemed slightly dilated. He wore what appeared to be a blue Chinese garb. Another sitting in a chair next to the stage was a young man with blond messy hair that covered a good portion of his face, and had lazy green eyes that fit his boyish face. He was currently donning an all white suit, and purple tie with blue pen stripes. However the person that really caught Keitaro's eye was a woman standing on the stage. Every detail seemed to entrance him, from her silky jet black hair that cascaded down her back, her cold blue eyes, pouting lips, and beautifully shaped face. He also found himself staring at what he believed to be the most gorgeous form in existence, which was only flattered further by the white sundress she was wearing.

"Hello Kei-kun," the woman said with a broad smile that Keitaro deemed to be even more beautiful than Naru's.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: Who Are You Again?**


	2. Who Are You Again?

Disclaimer- I don't own Blood+ or Love Hina

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 2: Who Are U Again?**

"Hello Kei-kun," the woman said as she smiled at Keitaro and began to walk off the stage towards him. Keitaro wanted to respond but found the words stuck in his throat. All of a sudden Keitaro's eyes widen to the point were they looked like they were going to pop out. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE," Keitaro yelled as Diva face beamed with anticipation of what she thought might be recognition. Of course Keitaro didn't see this as he whipped around to face Nathan who stumbled slightly as if caught off guard. "YOU'RE THE GUY I SAW AT THE HOTEL…..AND YOU'R E ALSO THE ONE WHO GOT ME KNOCKED INTO LOWER EARTH'S ORBIT!" Keitaro yelled as he pointed a finger at Nathan who nervously chuckled.

"Sorry Keitaro-kun, but it was the quickest way I could get you here," Nathan said placatingly as he tried to calm down the distraught young man.

"SORRY?! NARU HATES ME NOW, NOT TO MENTION MOTOKO!" Keitaro yelled as he began to softly whimper, "My life sucks."

"Kei-kun," Keitaro heard his name as he turned to face the young woman again.

"Kei-kun, don't you recognize me?" the woman said almost sounding as though she was pleading with him.

Keitaro could see the distraught look in her eyes and as much as he wanted to say yes to make her feel better he knew he couldn't lie. "No, I'm sorry," Keitaro said looking at the ground trying not to see the woman cry.

However the woman did not cry, instead, if Keitaro had been paying attention, she seemed to get very angry and her blues eyes began to glow an even brighter blue. She balled her hands up into a fist, and began to shake slightly. "You promised that you'd never forget me, ever," the woman snarled but at the same time almost sounding like a small child who felt they had been lied to. "Don't you remember our promise, and the one about meeting at Tokyo University!" Keitaro's eyes opened widely at this comment as he thought, 'How many people did I make this promise to?!' "What about my happy ever after!" she barked causing to Keitaro to cringe and flinch. As she moved toward him with murderous intent she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but what is your reason for being in Paris Keitaro-kun. As I recall your live in Japan," the young man with the messy blond hair said as he stood up and brushed past Diva as he walked toward Keitaro. He extended his hand and it took Keitaro a moment to snap out of his though, 'How do they know where I live," and shake his hand. "Well since you obviously don't remember either myself, or they rest of your family allow me to reintroduce you," the young man said as he pointed to himself. "I'm Solomon, the man in the black suit is James, the one your standing next to is Nathan, and the one staring so intently at you is Carl," Solomon said nudging his head in Carl's direction. Keitaro could see Carl snarling and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Of course," Solomon started focusing Keitaro's attention back to him, "The one person you should have remembered was the lovely Diva," Solomon finished directing Keitaro's attention to the young woman who seemed to have calmed down somewhat but was still shaking slightly although her eyes had stopped glowing. "Let me guess you were guided here by a voice and a song right Keitaro-kun," Nathan said with a chuckle.

Keitaro nodded as he turned to face Nathan once again. "Well Keitaro-kun, that was Diva who you heard," Solomon said as he cleared his throat once again, "So it seems that you are not completely disconnected, perhaps you have simply lost your memories. Possibly Joel's doing and the insistence of your parents. All you need is time I suppose, I'm sure you'll remember soon enough."

To this Keitaro could only blink as he thought to himself, 'What the heck is going on here? None of this makes any sense!' He gripped his head as if in pain and began to scratch furiously yelling, "NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!"

To his side Keitaro could hear Nathan chuckle lightly, "Calm down Keitaro-kun, I'm sure that you'll figure it out soon enough. Until that time however, you should feel more than free to join us at Solomon's condo."

"Um, I'm not sure," Keitaro started before he was cut off by Diva. "Come on Kei-kun!" she whined almost like a child. Keitaro chuckled as he scratched the back of his head lightly and not wanting to disappoint the woman any further said, "What's the harm." 'It's obvious that she knows me, but more importantly for some reason I feel like I owe it to her,' he thought to himself. He then turned to Diva and said "Sure, I don't have anything I need to do, I already figured out why it is I came here."

"Let's go!" Diva shouted childishly as she grabbed Keitaro by the arm and with surprising power caused him to stumble before struggling to keep up with her.

Meanwhile Nathan walked over to Solomon's side and asked with concern on his, "Do you really think he'll remember? I'm pretty sure "she" did everything within her power to make him forget."

"Yes, all we need is Saya at this point and then the memories should start to return. It's already promising that he could hear the song from where he was……Yes I'm sure he'll remember," Solomon finished with a nod as he and the rest of the group left the theater and headed towards his car.

**----------------------Meanwhile----------------------------**

"Where is that idiot!?" Naru shouted as she paced around the lobby furiously.

"Maybe he's lost Naru-sempai" Shinobu said in a nervous voice. She was really worried about her sempai being lost in a foreign country, and really wanted him to return as quickly as he could.

Naru stopped pacing for a minute and then yelled at Shinobu, "I don't care if he's lost! He's been gone way to long!"

"Gee, Naru don't get mad at Shinobu because you sent "your" boyfriend through the roof," Kitsune said as she hugged Shinobu in order to keep her from running off crying.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Naru barked as she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Naru-sempai you must calm down, there is no need to be angry with Shinobu, possibly Keitaro, but not Shinobu," Motoko said in an effort to calm down the raging Naru.

"Anyway, I'm sure he'll come back soon enough. In the mean time why don't we go looking around for a bit," Haruka said as she walked out of the elevator and towards the entrance of the hotel. "Come on. There's no point in worrying about my nephew. He'll be back, so let's do a little exploring. I'm pretty sure that you didn't come with Keitaro all this way just to sit in the lobby and worry about Keitaro."

Everyone nodded in agreement and set out to have a good time while they awaited their manager's return.

As they walked along the Parisian streets taking in some of the sights Su began testing one of her new mecha-tama nano models. All of a sudden the mechanical turtle started going haywire, and shooting machine gun bullets everywhere.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Kitsune shouted as everyone fell to the ground and the turtle continued to fire in a circle above them. "Jesus, Su how many bullets did you put in that thing!" Kitsune yelled as she dove behind a garbage can.

Su chuckled nervously before saying, "Well you see I didn't really put any bullets in it, it creates it's own bullets by drawing in carbon and other minerals, so theoretically it could have infinite bullets, at least until the battery dies."

"AND HOW LONG WILL THAT BE!" Naru shouted as a stray bullet bounced of a garbage can and almost shot her ear off.

Su again laughed nervously before saying, "Well you see the thing is………well."

"OUT WITH IT SU!" everyone including Shinobu bellowed.

"It could take ……..ten days," Su mumbled.

"TEN DAYS! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" everyone bellowed once again.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Kitsune shouted as another stay bullet wizzed past her cheek cutting it slightly. She reached up to her cheek and looked at her hand "Hmmm, I think I'm bleeding, well only one thing I can do." Everyone turned to face Kitsune to see if she had a plan.

Kitsune nodded to everyone before shouting, "PLEEEEEAAAASSEEE! SOMEONE HELP US!" Just as she shouted and everyone's face faulted there was the sounding of something slicing through metal. "I knew that would work," Kitsune said smugly as everyone turned to face the person who had saved them.

Before them stood a young woman wearing a tan coat, powder blue turtle neck sweater, and beige colored skirt that extend down to her shin. Her face was contorted in disgust, but that didn't stop if from looking any less flawless. Her hazel colored eyes so out do to her jet black hair and its boyish cut, combined with her pouting lips, made for one very attractive young woman. What really caught the eyes of the Hinata-Sou gang was the sword that she held in her right hand.

"Saya-neechan!" the heard a voice squawk as a little boy ran around the corner of a building. He was dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt whit a small bow tied around the collar, and his short brown hair was matted to his forehead due to perspiration. From behind the boy stepped a man similarly dressed, but his hair was long, black, and messily thrown into a ponytail. His slanted eyes and cool demeanor add an essence of mystique, as well as the casket shaped object on his back. 'Gorgeous!' was all the gang could think as they noticed another young man rush around the corner panting heavily. He had orange hair which stood up wildly, and wore a yellow dress shit with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a white tee-shirt with an orange collar, and tan cargo pants.

"Saya," the orange haired young many struggled to speak as he wheezed out his words, "Why the heck were you going so fast!?"

The girl turned around, "Well for some reason there was a mechanical turtle shooting wildly, and it seems a group of people were pinned down by it. Although I would have to wonder what kind of person even takes something like that out into public, let alone invented it."

Su chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Saya turned around to face the Hinata-Sou gang and asked, "Are you guys going to be okay now?" Everyone nodded and Saya turned around to leave.

"Wait a moment!" Everyone turned around to see Motoko shaking slightly her eyes bugged out in terror. "Where did you get that sword?" Motoko asked as she placed her right hand on the Hina blade.

"Why do you want to know?" Saya asked as she turned around to face the young woman a look of confusion covering her features.

"That's personal, just answer the question," Motoko said through gritted teeth.

"Motoko," Naru said trying to calm the young woman down.

"Not now Naru-sempai, I know this woman," Motoko said as she began to shake with rage. "You, you killed so many innocents and then you betrayed her! YOU MONSTER, I'LL KILL YOU!," Motoko bellowed as red ki started to flare up around her.

"Just who are you and what exactly are you talking about?" Saya said furrowing her brow in confusion as she steeled herself for an attack.

"I AM MOTOKO AOYOMA AND YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT MONSTER!" Motoko finished as she drew the Hina blade, and with a loud battle cry charged Saya.

Saya sighed and said, "Is it possible she knows something about my past that I don't?," as she got into her battle stance drawing back her blade, 'Does she know about Vietnam?'. Just as she was about to counter attack the man with the messy ponytail appeared in front of her. "Haji!?" Saya exclaimed in shock as Haji effortlessly blocked Motoko's attack. Motoko staggered back and was about to attack again when she felt something ram into her stomach with amazing force. "I'm sorry," the young boy whispered as he allowed Motoko to fall unconscious in his arms. "Riku!?" Saya exclaimed in more shock, "When did you?" The boy shuffled nervously after he set Motoko down in a chair in the outdoor area of a nearby café, "Well you looked like you might be in trouble so I just acted, I didn't expect to actually be able to do anything though." "I'll say, but you knocked her clean out!" the orange haired young man said as he walked up to the boy, "Way to go little brother." "Kai!" Saya reprimanded him sternly. "Hey he did!" Kai said defensively before he let out a light chuckle, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"MOTOKO!" everyone yelled as they rushed to their fallen friend's side.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Motoko said weakly as she tried to move but instantly feel on her back in the chair crying out in pain.

"Riku, how hard did you hit her?" Kai questioned as he stared at the young girl moaning in pain.

At this point Riku was tearing up, "I didn't mean to hurt her! I just didn't want to her to hurt Saya-neechan!"

"She'll bounce back, don't worry about it." Everyone turned to see to Haruka walk over to Riku and ruffle his hair slightly. "It's been awhile, the last time I saw you was at the reunion," Haruka said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Riku said as he looked up at the older woman with a confused expression on his face, but then a smile found its way to his face. "Haruka-san!?"

"Yeah kid it's me," Haruka said as she ruffled his hair again before turning to face Saya and Kai, "It's been awhile you two, so have you meet up with my knucklehead nephew yet Saya?"

"Huh?" Saya said with a confused expression on her face, "I didn't know you had a nephew."

Haruka smiled and thought to herself, 'Good she doesn't remember, hopefully it'll stay that way. What we don't need is Keitaro remembering his past, that could be very bad for all of us.' She snapped herself out of her thought process and said, "You're right, I must have gotten you confused with someone else for a moment. Sorry."

"It's okay," Saya said with a smile, "So what are you doing here Haruka-san?"

"Just visiting," she replied signaling for everyone behind her to keep their mouths shut. 'All I have to do is wait for her and her sister to fall back asleep, otherwise there are going to be some serious problems," she thought to herself, 'Sorry Keitaro, but some promises are meant to be forgotten."

"Oh!" Saya said before mulling something over in her head, "Well we really have to be going Haruka-san, but I would love for you to come by and get together with us and the rest of Red Shield."

"Sure thing kid," Haruka said as she lit a cigarette and took a piece of paper from Saya with the address of the apartment she was staying at.

"See you around then," Saya said as she and her group started walking away.

"Yep, see ya'," Haruka said as she waved good-bye. "Alright lets take Motoko back to the hotel so that she can rest," Haruka said as she turned around and scooped up Motoko bridal style. Everyone simply stood there with confused expressions on their faces for a moment, before they bounded after Haruka.

"So she's here too is she," Nathan said with a his brows furrowed as he walked out from an ally way, "No dobut she'll try to carry out "her" wishes, but no matter Keitaro-kun's revival is at hand. If it is Diva's will then it shall be done. Although Saya might complicate matters a bit, if she is actually happens to remember Keitaro-kun. Diva doesn't need that kind of competition." With that Nathan disappeared back into the ally way.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: Chiro what?**


	3. Chiro What?

Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina or Blood+

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 3: Chiro What?**

"Wow!" was all Keitaro could say as he walked into the condo behind Diva. 'It's so big, and everything looks so expensive!' Keitaro thought to himself as they walked down the hallway.

"Do you like it Kei-kun?" Diva said with a chuckle as she turned to face him.

Keitaro could only nod in response as he continued to marvel at the grandeur of the structure.

Again Diva let out a light chuckle, "I'm glad, but shall we continue? There is a lot I want to talk to you about." She then led Keitaro and the rest of the men into what seemed to be a study. There was a fire place in the far corner, plushy looking sofa, coffee table, and several other pieces of furniture adorning the room but what really caught Keitaro's attention was a very large desk. Even more important than the desk was the figure sitting at it that seemed to be having a very important conversation due to the fact that his brow was furrowed and he was gripping the phone tightly. His jet black was slicked back so that one could see the vain throbbing on his for head, his eyes, a cold blue, were slightly red, and he sat stroking his beard with his free hand. He was dressed in a maroon suit, with a black vest over a white dress shirt, and a purple tie.

Keitaro could faintly hear the man grumbling about something involving a red shield, or something to that effect. 'Is he a collector of antiques or something,' Keitaro thought to himself as he saw Diva motion for him to sit down next to her of the sofa. As he did so he heard the man get off of the phone as the others sat down in various chairs in corners of the room.

"So this is the famous Keitaro Urashima," the man at the desk stated with a grin, "You know Diva's told me a lot about you."

"She has?" Keitaro questioned as he over at Diva who was moving closer to him a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Didn't you expect her to? After all as she once told me, it was your promise to her that enabled her to find the power to gain her freedom. On top of that you defended her from harm on numerous occasions. I believe we all owe a debt of gratitude to you Mr. Urashima, although I must say I was expecting someone who looked a little more fearsome," the man said as he eyed Keitaro and chuckled.

"Well it seems Amshel, that he is not exactly the same Keitaro that Diva knew as a girl. In fact he has no memories of ever meeting our Diva," Solomon interjected.

To this Amshel furrowed his brow slightly, "Is that so? Well let me ask you this Mister Urashima; what do you remember about your past?"

Just as Keitaro was about to respond he felt Diva clomp on to his right arm, and breathed into his ear. "Come on Kei-kun, you must remember something," Diva whispered almost seductively, but still retained a child like quality to her voice.

Keitaro had to use all his will power to keep his nose from bleeding as he shivered at Diva's closeness. After a loud gulp he responded, "I'm sorry, the only promise I can ever remember making was in a sand box almost 16 years ago. On top of that I can't even remember the girl I made the promise to, not her name, not her face, nothing. So even if what you are saying is true it's really unlikely with my terrible memory that I would remember it."

Diva began to shake slightly upon hearing this, but instead of rage this time she looked as though she was actually going to cry. She shoot off of Keitaro's arm like he was diseased, and proceeded to look at him through teary eyes. Keitaro felt his heart ache as he looked at the woman, he wanted to say something to make her feel better but he didn't know what he could say. "How could you?" she whispered as she looked at the floor, "You, and your promise are what gave me strength, kept me from going mad…….you promised that you'd never forget."

"Diva, please don't be so hard on yourself or Keitaro-kun. This isn't his fault, if you are to blame anyone it would be Joel, or "that woman"," Solomon stated as he got up to comfort Diva, "You must understand that Keitaro-kun had no intention of forgetting you, at least from what I read from the reports. In fact not too long ago you thought he was dead, so for him to even be alive is a blessing. Do you understand?"

Diva nodded as she cradled herself like a child who had been scolded.

"He probably doesn't even know what he is," Solomon said as he looked over to see Keitaro's shocked expression.

"What?! What do you mean?" Keitaro said eyeing the Solomon as though he was crazy.

"Let me ask you something Keitaro-san," a voice said from a distant corner of the room. Keitaro looked over to see James eyeing him intently. "Is it not true Keitaro-san, that you seem to recover rapidly from extensive damage to your person, damage that might kill any normal person," James said as he folded his hand together.

Keitaro only nodded.

"Haven't you even wondered how that could be possible? Have you ever even thought to ask where you got your incredible restorative power from, or even your intelligence when you can actually focus enough to use it properly," James said as Keitaro looked at him wide eyed. "Yes Keitaro-san I know about how you failed the Tokyo University entrance exam three times before you got near perfect marks on your last attempt. On a side note, our Diva also applied this year and got perfect marks on her entrance exam. This is beside the point however, another question I have for you is this, did your lovely parents ever tell you about your family history or how your family acquired that ancient structure known now as the Hinata-Sou?"

Keitaro thought for a moment his brow furrowed as he looked at the ground intensely. After a minute he simply shook his head distraughtly.

"I thought so," James said as he leaned back into his chair with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Keitaro-kun, what I'm about to tell you may shock you, even appall you but you must know it is the truth," Nathan said with a deathly serious look etched on his features, Keitaro didn't even bother to ask him were he had just come from as he was to enthralled by the current conversation. "You are a Chiroptera, a vampire so to speak. Furthermore you are one of the original Chiroptera and are 176 years old. That would make older than the other two original Chiroptera; our Diva, and her twin sister Saya. Now I know that this is a lot to take in so I'll save the res..," Solomon was about to finish before Keitaro cut him off.

Keitaro, clenching his fist and hair hiding his face making it impossible for anyone to read his expression, stated in a low and quivering voice, "I want proof."

Nathan slightly taken aback responded, "Of course, we will be more than happy to run your DNA and compare it to the other sample we have, but that will take some time."

"NO!" Keitaro barked as he lifted his head tears brimming in his eyes, "I WANT PROOF RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M SOME KIND OF MONSTER!? DO YOU THINK THAT WILL BRING BACK WHATEVER MEMORIES YOU CLAIM THAT I HAVE OR THAT IT WILL MAKE THINGS BETTER FOR DIVA!? I WANT PROOF RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!"

Everyone including Diva was taken aback by his outburst. Diva moved to comfort him, "What do you mean Kei-kun, we're not monsters, in fact we far surpass humans. We are so much more Kei-ku."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Keitaro snapped and Diva recoiled as if she had been slapped. At this point tears were streaming down Keitaro's face as he started shaking like a leaf, "I've only met you today, but you're already telling me that my entire life was a lie…..that I'm some kind of monster…..that I've been betrayed by the ones that I have cherished most….how could you." Keitaro got up off of the sofa and was about to bound out of the door before a blue blur appeared in front of him. "Carl?!" Keitaro said shocked for a moment before his features hardened, "Please get out of my way."

"No one talks to Diva that way," Carl said as a manical grin spread across his slender crazed face, "Let us dance Keitaro Urashima." All of a sudden Carl's arm morphed into a giant green lance.

"What the!?" Keitaro asked in fear as he started to back away, "Just what are you?"

"I am Diva's loyal Chevalier," Carl said as he started to laugh manically and pulled back his arm.

"Wait no!" Keitaro said his eyes bugged out in fear. He turned to run but it was to late, and Carl's arm impaled him through his stomach. "BLARGH!" Keitaro screamed in pain as Carl lifted him off the ground causing Keitaro's blood to cascade further on to the carpet and the nearby furniture. "STOP PLEASE!" Keitaro begged as he coughed up more blood, but Carl continued to laugh as he threw Keitaro across the room into a bookcase.

"I'll give you a fate worse than death," Carl said in a low crazed voice as he walked over to Keitaro's limp body. Just as he was about to send his arm back through Keitaro he felt something painful and then wet seep out of his abdomen in a stream. "Wha?" he asked in confusion as he turned around to see Diva with a snarl on her face, eyes glowing a bright blue. "Diva I don't, ARGH!" Carl screamed in pain as Diva almost tore him in half with her claw hand.

"NO ONE HURTS MY KEI-KUN!" she bellowed with a scowl on her face, but then it changed into an insane smile, "I decided I want to play Carl……..with you." The last part was said with a deadly serious tone of voice as she started to laugh insanely. "Solomon, get Kei-kun cleaned up and returned were he's staying," Diva ordered as she walked over to Carl's quivering form.

"Are you sure about this Diva, we could simply keep him here and wait for him to recover," Solomon suggested as he got up from his chair.

"No, as I'm sure Diva has already sensed, Haruka-san is here. It would be very unwise for him to remain here due to the possibility that if she were to find him she might tell "her" about it," Nathan said sagely, "And that would be back for all of us….at least until Keitaro-kun regains his memories."

"I see," Solomon said cupping his chin as he thought, "Very well then, I shall hook him to a transfusion so that he may heal properly on our way there. Since all of this is such a shock to him, and seeing how weak he is, I can only assume that he has been feed artificial blood if any at all. He's lucky he's not like Diva, or Saya other wise he would have been sleeping already. Strange that he can go twenty one years with out blood and still be walking, when he regains his memories I must ask him about that." He then proceeded to scoop up Keitaro's unconscious form. Solomon noticed that his stomach wound was partially healed even though it had stopped before it was completely closed, "Amazing, he must have had quite a reserve." With that he took Keitaro upstairs to get him in some different cloths and to hook him to a transfusion.

Amshel chuckled lightly to himself from the desk he was sitting at thinking, 'Lord Urashima, with your help I believe Diva will finally be able to claim what is hers, and we will finally be rid of Saya and Red Shield. I can only hope you recover your lost memories soon, time is of the essence at this point.'

**-------------------Meanwhile-------------------------**

"Argh," Motoko moaned in pain as she tried to sit up again only to fall right back down on her large hotel bed. "Haruka please answer me!" she cried out to the woman sitting next to her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"First you have to tell me why you attacked her," Haruka said in a dry voice as she lit a cigarette.

Motoko tilted her head to the opposite side with a trouble expression on her face, "I can't tell you that Haruka-san, I've already told you that…."

"Well if you don't tell me, then I can't tell you about Saya," Haruka said expelling a cloud of smoke.

Motoko breathed in deeply and painful, and then let out a beleaguered sigh. "When I was a little girl I once asked about my grandmother who had died when my mom was still very young…my grandfather told me she was brutally murdered in cold blood by someone she believed to be her friend…….he said that they had fought side by side against these creatures…….I can't recall the name, but what I do know is that the woman went berserk for some reason and started killing everyone, man and beast alike," Motoko breathed in deeply and her voice had started to quiver. "My grandmother tried in vain to stop her, but ended up losing her life…..my grandfather had pictures of that woman, and she looked just like the girl I saw today with the only noticeable difference being that the young woman in the picture had long hair and that girl's was short."

Haruka breathed in the toxic fumes of her cigarette deeply, and then slowly let out a giant cloud of smoke. "What I'm about to tell you you can tell to no one else. Since your grandmother was the exorcist that she cut down…….yes that young woman is the one who killed your grandmother," Haruka stated as she heard Motoko let out was seemed to be a gasp and a sob at the same time. "However, there is a major difference between the young woman who killed your grandmother and who you saw today on that street. What you must understand is the fact that when Saya loses control like that she will attack anyone, even those close to her like your grandmother, it is because she is not really herself but rather a mindless creature seeking violence and destruction."

"Chrioptera," Motoko whispered, "Otherwise know as a vampire."

Haruka simply nodded, "Motoko-chan, I'm sorry about what happened to your grandmother, and I hope this explanation helped you come to terms with her death. However, if you try to confront Saya, especially with the way you are now, you will lose and there is a small chance that you might die. Just leave it be Motoko, accidents happen….sometimes there's just nothing that can be done about it." With that Haruka got up from her chair beside Motoko's bed and walked out of the door.

Motoko began to cry softly to herself as she thought. 'Why am I so weak……," she thought to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile in the adjacent room Kitsune had listened to the whole conversation with a glass pressed against the wall. "What the heck is going on here?" she said to herself brow furrowing, "First Keitaro hears a weird song, and now we're meeting vampires….none of this makes any sense." She then got up from her position of being crouched against the wall and walked towards the door thinking to herself. 'One thing is for sure I've got to tell the others.'

As Kitsune went to inform the others of her discovery, Haruka was making her way down stairs and out the entrance of the hotel. 'I've got to find out what's going on around here, and to see if Red Shield is involved with this in anyway,' she said to herself as she hailed a cab, 'If Saya is here then there is a good chance that Diva is too….wait didn't Keitaro say he heard a song?...Damn! I've got to find out what's going on before it's too late!'

Just as Haruka's cab pulled away a black Mercedes pulled up in front of the hotel. "Are you feeling okay Keitaro-kun?" Solomon asked as he put the car in park and turned to face his passenger. Keitaro was sitting in the back of the car wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie. His hair was still messy, but his face looked drained and tired.

"What happened," he asked groggily as he tried to sit up. It was then that he noticed the iv in his arm. "What's this?" he questioned as he noticed that I was connected to a blood pack.

"You need blood Keitaro-kun so you can heal," Solomon said as he got out of the car and went around to the trunk of the card. He popped the truck and reviled a small freezer box that he opened and pulled out another blood pack. He then closed everything and went around to Keitaro was sitting. "Here you go," he said cheerfully, "It looks like you're going to need another one, which is no surprise. It's probably been a long time since you've had some blood, and it's amazing that you've lasted as long as you have under the constant strain you're body has been under living with those crazy girls."

Keitaro simply looked at him groggily as he drifted in and out of conciseness.

"Tell you what, I'll help you up stairs and hook this one up for you when you're done with the one you have now. Seeing how as Haruka-san just left it shouldn't be a problem," Solomon said helping Keitaro out of the car and motioning for a wheel chair. A concierge rushed over and Solomon sat Keitaro in the wheel chair gently. "Well let's go shall we?"

Keitaro simply sat their in a daze as he was wheeled through the lobby. As they exited the elevator Solomon made his way over to Keitaro's room only to hear a small gasp come from behind him. Turning around he noticed a teenage girl with blue hair and a frightened expression on her face. Solomon immediately recognized her as Shinobu Mahera, smiled and walked up to her asking, "What's wrong Miss.?"

The Shinobu recoiled slightly before saying, "What's wrong with Sempai and why is he wearing a suit?"

Solomon chuckled lightly before saying, "Well I found Mister Urashima laying in a pile of rubble caused by a large impact of some sort. It seems as though he might have fallen from the sky and caused the large impact, how I do not know but that is beside the point. You see he was bleeding profusely so I took him to the hospital and they fixed him up, so now I'm taking him to his room so he can rest. As for the suit, it is one of mine since his cloths were pretty torn up. I am not one who is against giving to those in need. Also, if you are wondering how I know what hotel he is staying at well…" Solomon then pulled out Keitaro's key card.

Shinobu smiled shyly before saying, "Thank you for taking care of my Sempai….."

"Just call me David," Solomon interjected, 'This should throw them off of our trail for a while.'

"Well thank you David-sama!" Shinobu said happily.

"It was my pleasure," Solomon said as he winked at her causing her to blush, "Well I'm going to take Urashima-san to his room so that he can rest, okay?"

Shinobu nodded, and Solomon disappeared behind the door. 'That was close,' Solomon said to himself, 'Better hook Keitaro up to this pack and get out of here.' With that he laid Keitaro down on to his bed and hooked up the second blood pack. "That should do it," he said to himself as he walked out the door to the elevator, "I can only hope that out of that chaotic mess we may have been able to jar some of his memoires, otherwise it is unlikely that we will ever see him again…..."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: Memories and Reunions.**


	4. Memories and Reunions

Disclaimer- I do not own Blood+ or Love Hina.

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 4: Memories and Reunions**

"Hmph?" a blond haired man said as a taxi rolled up beside him. He squinted his sky blue eyes trying to discern who might be in the back seat of the vehicle but to no avail. His middle aged face frowned up accentuating the light wrinkles on his face further, and he ran a hand through his slicked back hair. Straightening his black tie, and running a hand over his black suit as to get off any unwanted debris he proceeded to open up the cab door with caution. As the door opened the man gasped in shock and stuttered out, "H-H-Haruka-san!"

Stepping out of the cab wearing a black woman's business suit and white dress shirt Haruka took a long drag of her cigarette. Blowing out a cloud of smoke she said, "It's been a while David-san, how've you been?"

Composing his self he replied, "I've been fine, but there is no need for formalities Haruka-san. If you're here to ask me something just spit it out."

Haruka chuckled softly, "You all ways were to the point weren't you?" Taking another drag of her cigarette she blew out the smoke and said, "Come on and show me where you're staying, we need to have a nice long chat," she finished evilly.

David audibly gulp as he began to walk back towards the hotel he was staying Haruka close behind. "So," he began trying to break the ice, "What brings you to Paris?"

"My nephew," Haruka said plainly as they approached the door of the building. David stopped shock for a moment and said, "He hasn't has he?" Haruka shook her head and replied, "No not yet, but he has begun to hear Diva's song again." Nathan opened the door to the building and they walked in. It was rather plain building, but was still had a subtle charm to it. As they walked into the lobby and headed up the stairs towards David's room they ran into a large portly black man. He was wearing short sleeve yellow dress shirt, black sunglasses that hid his eyes from view, and tan khaki pants. He began to stroke his goatee as he examined Haruka for a moment, before he pointed his finger and started to stutter just like Nathan had. "H-H-Haruka-san what are you doing here!?" the man said as he started to back away in fear.

Haruka sighed heavily, "Believe me Louis-san, I'm not here because I want to be……it's about Keitaro."

"Keitaro," Louis said as he began to sweat profusely, "He hasn't awakened yet has he?"

"No not yet," Haruka responded "But…"

"Hey who's this?" a man said as he walked out of a room adjacent to the wall Louis was currently pressed against. He was a thin man wearing a tan polo shirt, green vest with multiple pockets, and khaki pants. His brown hair was slightly messy, his grey eyes were squinted as if had just woken up, and wore a dubious grin. "Hey David-san, did you have to order this one? I didn't see to many Asian hookers out last night," he finished with a chuckle before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and promptly fell on the floor unconscious.

Haruka, with her hand still balled up in a fist, stared holes though the unconscious man on the ground.

David let out a sigh while saying to himself, "Okamura, sometimes you should really just shut your mouth."

Haruka calmed herself by taking a breath and turned to face David as was about to speak before she was interrupted by another person walking up to the scene.

"Let me guess, the idiot said something stupid again," a young woman said as she looked at the unconscious Okamura. She had long brown hair that extended to the mid section of her back, dark brown eyes, and a slender face. She wore a pink tank top, and a purple skirt. "Hey, who's the old lady?" she said as she eyed Haruka. Haruka stared calmly at the girl, but she visibly shook with rage. "Mao-san!" both David and Louis said in shock as they ran up to Haruka.

Both Louis and David grabbed Haruka and held arms at her side. David was the first to try to quell Haruka's rage, "Remember she's just a child, she doesn't know any better." "Plus you don't need anymore blood on your hands do you," Louis added. Upon hearing this all Haruka's rage dissipated and she stood as though shaken to the core before turning away and looking into the distance somberly. "No….no I don't," she said as she sighed and turned to face David once again. "Let's go to your room, and discuss this," and with that she walked into David's room and sat in chair facing the window.

"Good luck," Louis whispered but David grabbed him by the arm dragging him into the room with him and shut the door.

"I wonder what that was all about," Mao said as she stared at the door confusion etched on her features. Suddenly she heard a coughing sound and looked down to see Okamura struggling to sit up. She walked over offering him a hand that he gladly accepted as he lifted himself up.

"Thanks," he said as he slowly walked over to the door David had just closed holding his stomach and wincing at each step, "That woman hits like a man, no worse."

"What are you doing," Mao asked as Okamura cupped his ear and placed it on the door.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" Okamura said as he began trying to listen in on the converstation.

Mao only nodded as she walked over and leaned next to the door mimicking Okamura.

Meanwhile inside the room Haruka was lighting another cigarette. "He's hearing the song again," she said plainly as she looked out the window, "further more, I know Saya is here due to the fact that I just ran into her a few hours ago."

David and Louis visibly stiffened as David asked, "He hasn't run into either of them has he?"

Haruka shook her head before responding, "No, at least not Saya. But he came here looking for the source of that song, so I'm going to need your help making sure that he never meets Diva. No doubt she's trying to draw him to her."

"So what do you propose that we do, lock him down or something? We need Saya to fight Diva," Louis said as he sat down in a chair next to the door.

"They're still fighting one another huh?" Haruka said as she blew out some smoke and chuckled, "Even after all Keitaro did to try to reconcile them?"

David merely shrugged. After that it was silent for a moment before Haruka got up out of her chair and faced David.

"Do you remember the first time we met David-san?" Haruka said as she took a drag of her cigarette.

David nodded and said; "Yes it was ten years ago, George introduced us. You were with a man named Seta. Why?"

"Do you remember what I told you?" Haruka said as she walked towards him stopping inches from his face.

David gulped, "Yes, you said Diva was the least of my concerns."

"Well then you should quit worrying about Diva for right now and focus your efforts on Keitaro," Haruka said flatly as she backed off. "I was there you know?" she said as she took a drag of her cigarette again, "When your father died, and when Saya slaughtered everything in sight…..Keitaro was their too……we made the same mistake they did with Saya."

David and Louis simply looked at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Although Keitaro only hibernates for five years out of fifty, forcibly awakening him is met with dire consequences……Saya wasn't the only one who slaughtered mindlessly that day……"

"You mean the other report of a Chiroptera wreaking havoc was not Diva!?" Louis yelled shocked.

"No, Diva was there ….even "she" was there, but that is beside the point. What I'm trying to tell you is this, from that day forward Keitaro lost his humanity… we had no idea that upon killing so many innocents that Keitaro's bloodlust would cause him to transform into an almost unstoppable berserker. If "she" hadn't subdued him when she did we would have all been dead," Haruka said as she took a long drag of her cigarette and breathed out a large cloud of smoke. " "She" was able to place a curse on him that rendered him semi-mortal and released him from his bloodlust. However in order to do so, as I'm sure you gentlemen already know "she" had to seal his memories so that he could not use his knowledge to break the curse. If he is allowed to regain his memories and attempts to release his power he may go berserk again, or he may simply revert back to the way he was before all of the chaos started happening. Unfortunately we cannot take that chance."

"Hey wait! Didn't "she" revert him back to his youth **and** seal his memories? Not only that didn't she put that clumsiness curse on him so that he wouldn't be able to master any martial arts ever again!" Louis said as he stood up triumphantly, "There's no way…"

Haruka cut him off saying, "The curse is starting to wear off, with intense focus he can bypass the curse. Not only that but Seta said he could sense a lot of marital arts potential from Keitaro….that's not even supposed to be possible with the curse."

Louis and David stared at her in disbelief with their mouths hanging open.

"We have to keep him from regaining his memories at all cost," Haruka said coldly, "Otherwise we may have to end up facing off against Diva and Keitaro…….I'm not sure that even with "her" help that we will be able to defeat both of them if it were to come to that."

"Would it not be more benefitial for us to simply have him and Saya meet again? That way just incase he meets up with Diva, we'll be able to avoid him siding with her again," David suggested.

"We should only do that as a last ditch effort, what you have to understand is the fact that while Saya and he share a bond his bond with Diva is much stronger……..in fact I'd be willing to wager that he's actually in love with her," Haruka said as she looked out the window thoughtfully.

**---------------------Meanwhile----------------------**

"Hey are you okay?" a young boy wearing and miniature white gi and black hakma pants said as he walked into a barren room. There he saw a young girl crying softly in the corner with her legs pressed against her chest. Her long black hair was obstructing her face from view, and she seemed to be dressed in nothing but a simple piece of cloth.

Keitaro immediately took off his gi revealing a skinny frame and ran over to the girl. "Here put this on!" he exclaimed as he came over to the crying girl.

She shot her head up and looked at the young boy with fear in her red puffy eyes. Even through the redness the blue of her iris made the boy freeze in his place. 'She has pretty eyes,' he though to himself as he looked into her frightened eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he approached the girl who only flinched away in response backing up against the wall further.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you," the boy said with a goofy grin as he crouched down to the young girl's level. She softened somewhat and looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Here," the young boy said as he reached around the girl covering her in his gi.

The young girl felt the cloth and blushed, "Thank you."

Keitaro smiled broadly, "Your welcome, hi my name is Keitaro Urashima!"

The girl stared at him for a moment. For some reason she felt completely safe with Keitaro. "I don't have a name," she responded.

Keitaro looked dumbfounded for a minute before he responded, "Well I wouldn't worry about it, names are a pain anyway."

The girl looked at him quizzically for a moment but then smiled and nodded.

"Hey do you want to be my friend?" Keitaro asked, and immediately regretted his forwardness as he looked away with a blush evident on his face.

The girl once again regarded him with curiosity on her face and asked, "What's a friend?"

Keitaro looked at her for a moment slack jawed but then responded, "Friends are people who really care for each other, and are willing to help each other out!"

Diva beamed saying, "You care about me Keitaro-san?"

Keitaro blushed so much at this comment that he looked like a tomato. "Sure," he said shyly as he began to fidget with his hakama.

"Yes," the girl said with a large smile on her face.

"Huh?" Keitaro responded, but soon figured out what she was talking about. "Great," he started, "Hey do you wanna know something really great?"

The girl could only nod frantically with an anticipation stressed on her features.

"You know they say if two people go to Toudai that they'll live happily ever after," he then hesitated for a moment before adding, "Would you like to go to Toudai with me?"

"You promise we can go together Kei-kun," the girl said excitedly.

"Of course!" Keitaro said with a goofy grin on his face, "It's a yakosoku!" He then stuck out his pinky and the girl did the same. He took her pink in his and gave it a light shake.

Both children smiled broadly at one another as the scene faded into darkness.

Keitaro woke up eyes wide open. 'Diva!' he thought to himself, 'I-I can remember the first time I met Diva! But that would mean………..no it can't be true!...Can it?' He sat up his bed and scratched his arm lazily. "Ow!" he said in pain he felt something stuck in his arm. Looking down he saw and iv connected to an empty blood pack. "What the…." was all he could say as the memories of what had happened earlier flooded his head. Shaking violently he yanked the iv out of his arm and started trying to rationalize the situation to himself. 'It was a dream, just a bad dream!" Unfortunately it didn't have any effect and Keitaro hugged his knees to his chest. "Why is this happening to me?" he said to himself as he rocked back and forth. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Sempai are you okay in there?" he heard Shinobu say on the other side of the door.

"I'll be okay Shinobu-chan," was all he could blurt out in response.

"Are you hungry at all Sempai, you missed dinner," Shinobu said with concern evident in her voice.

"I might get something later, right now I just need to handle some things," Keitaor said his voice quivering.

"Okay Sempai, just let me know if you need anything okay?" Shinobu said as she started backing away from the door.

"Thanks Shinobu-chan, I will," Keitaro responded and with that he could hear Shinobu make her way down the hall to her room.

After another minute of rocking back and forth Keitaro got up and walked toward the balcony and stood looking at the city. "Maybe I really am a monster," he mused to himself, "But even so I don't want to go about assuming things about myself that aren't true…..I think I'll go see Diva tomorrow and discuss some of this with her. Maybe then I'll gain some more insight into my past."

**----------------------Meanwhile---------------------**

"Kitsune-chan I think you've lost it," Naru said as she rolled over in her bed to face her companion.

"I'm serious Naru-chan! I heard her and Motoko discussing something about vampires, and Motoko's grandmother being murdered!" Kitsune said desperately trying to get her friend to believe her. All of a sudden she felt someone behind her staring holes through her back.

"Spy again were you Kitsune?" the voice of a young woman said coldly.

Kitsune slowly turned to face her guess with a nervous grin on her face. "Motoko-chan shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I've slept enough," Motoko responded dully, "What I want to know is why you were listening in on Haruka and I without either of our permission."

"Well you see…." Kistune started before she went into the fetal position, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Is it true?" Everyone turned to face Naru, "Is it true about the vampires and your grandmother?"

Motoko let out a tired sigh before saying, "Yes Naru-sempai it is true."

Naru looked shocked for a moment before a look of confusion found it's way to her features, "Wait! Didn't Haruka-san say something along the lines of "So your grandmother was the exorcist"? How would she know anything about an exorcist in Vietnam?"

Kitsune also looked puzzled by Motoko let out a loud gasp before saying, "You're right Naru-sempai! How would she know….unless she was there!"

"Huh?" both Naru and Kitsune asked in confusion.

"I believe Haruka-san might not be exactly who she claims to be. I will have to investigate this further. Thank you for the insight Naru-sempai, good night," and with that Motoko left the room.

"This getting pretty interesting," Kitsune said to herself as a feral smirk found its way to her face.

"Go to bed Kitsune-chan," Naru said as she threw a pillow that hit Kitsune in the face.

**To Be Continued **

**Next Episode- ZANSHIN! Keitaro's Awakening Begins!**


	5. ZANSHIN! Keitaro's Awakening Begins!

Disclaimer- I do not own Blood+ or Love Hina

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 5: ZANSHIN! Keitaro's Awakening Begins!**

"Ugh," Haruka said groggily as she got up, "What time is it?" She looked down at her wrist watch and saw it was ten o'clock in the morning. "Damn, I shouldn't have drunk so much last night," Haruka reminisced. Last night had been an all out party centering on the children's reunion with Haruka. Of course there had been drinking and of course Haruka had one to many. "Oh man my head is killing me," she moaned as she got up from the bed that she had shared with Mao (no there wasn't any shoujo ai going on here!...At least I don't think Haruka or Mao swing that way…..maybe….nah.) She straightened out her shirt and threw on her blazer and walked out the door toward the stairs.

"Leaving so soon?" Okamura asked as Haruka walked into the hall.

Haruka regarded him with her trademark emotionless face and responded, "Yeah I'm out of here. Gotta get back to my hotel room before the others know that I'm missing."

"Gotta watch that guy Keitaro too, huh?" Okamura said as he lit a cigarette and tossed the pack to Haruka, "Take one, it's on me."

Haruka's facial expression did not change but she took a cigarette and put it between her lips. "Thanks, although I don't appreciate you spying on me" she said as she walked down the stairs. 

"Hey!" Okamura called after her, "Is this Keitaro guy really more of a threat than Diva?"

Haruka stopped for a moment and then turned around to face Okamura with a small grin on her face. "Lets just put it this way," She started as she lit her cigarette, "If he does awaken it's in everyone's best interest not to continue the fight against Diva….unless of course they have a death wish." With that she turned around and continued down the stairs.

Okamaru followed after and as they both reached the lobby he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Hey didn't you say something about his bond with Saya?" he asked as she turned around to face him. She simply nodded and took a drag of her cigarette. "Well isn't there a chance that he'll side with Saya instead? I mean they're pretty close right?"

Haruka softly chuckled as she looked at her shoes and shook her head. "To be honest there is a small chance that he might side with Saya, but that's far outweighed by the bond he and Diva share. It's true that he loves them both, but at the same time Keitaro respects, or should I say respected, Haji. Don't get me wrong, Joel was constantly trying to strike up competition between Keitaro and Haji concerning Saya's affections. However Keitaro is not a confrontational person when he doesn't need to be, so he went the path of least resistance and let Haji be Saya's groom….no matter how much he may have loved her." Haruka took another long drag on her cigarette and blew the smoke out through her nose. "Truth be told he could have beat Haji face down, but he's to kind to do that to someone. In fact the only time he becomes violent is one: when he gets awoken to early from his hibernation, or two: when some attacks Saya or, especially, Diva. I don't really understand his bond with Diva, but what I do know is that she is in love with him and regards him with the most respect I've seen her treat anybody with and when talking about that nut job that saying something."

"So you're saying the odds are against us?" Okamaru stated flatly.

Haruka nodded and then responded in her even tone of voice, "They're more than against us should he completely awaken, we'll lose unless "she" intervenes, but even she's not nearly as strong as she used to be. However we won't need to worry about this unless he awakens, so try not to worry about it." With that she walked out the door and headed down the street.

Meanwhile Okamaru was thinking about what he had just heard. "Should he awaken he'll be on Diva's side?" he said to himself, "I don't like that even being an option…..looks like I'm gonna have to try to tip the scales in our favor."

**-----------------Meanwhile-----------------------**

"Uhhh," Keitaro moaned as he stirred from his slumber, "What time is it?" Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed he realized the numbers were extremely blurred. "Forgot my glasses," Keitaro said groggily as he reached around for them. After a minute of not being able to find them he sat up in his bed and began to panic. "Where the heck are my glasses?" he said feeling around the bed until he felt something slump off of his nose. "Huh?" he said before realizing that his glasses were in fact on his face. "That's weird," he said with his face scrunched up while taking off his glasses. Upon doing so he noticed that the objects in the room got a lot sharper. "What's going on?" he said to himself starting to get a little freaked out by what was going on. He was even more freaked out when he finally noticed what he was wearing.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he shouted patting the suit he was wearing trying to discern whether or not it was real. Upon coming to the conclusion that he was in fact dressed in a suit he finally thought about what might have happened. "Oh yeah, my cloths must have been ruined after what happened….now that I think about I should be dead…even a Naru punch never impaled me!" Just then he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" he asked as he got up and looked for some different cloths to change into.

"It's me," Haruka said in her ever present even tone of voice.

Keitaro began to panic upon hearing his aunt's voice and quickly rushed to find something to change into. 'How the heck am I going to explain this suit!' he thought to himself as opened one of his dresser drawers, and upon finding nothing quickly ran over to the closet on the far end of the room. "One second!" he shouted as he flung open the closet door frantically grabbing out a pair of denim blue jeans, and a black tee-shirt that read "HIGH LIFE" in white letters.

"I've seen you naked since you were a kid, don't worry I'll just let myself in," Haruka said as Keitaro heard her swipe her room card through the door.

Keitaro paused for a moment but then frantically began to unbutton the jacket of the suit.

"Wow," he heard as Haruka entered the room. "What's the occasion?" she asked dryly.

Keitaro chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said dryly as he began to take off the suit again.

"You're probably right," Haruka said with a shrug as she sat down on Keitaro's bed. "So what took you so long to get home last night?" Haruak questioned as stared intently at Keitaro.

Not knowing what to say Keitaro simply stated, "I got lost."

Haruka simply looked at him for a moment before shrugging again, "Whatever you say, it's your business. Just try not to get yourself into too much trouble, I don't feel like having to bail you out." With that she got up and walked towards the door before she turned around and looked at him again with a puzzled expression on her face. "How can you see without your glasses?" she asked as she eyed him with a puzzled expression on her face.

Keitaro finished dressing and turned to face her with panic on his face, "Ummm, I uhh." 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'I'm so dead, wait why am I thinking like this? Haruka-san won't care about what happened yesterday, in fact she may have some answers.' "You see," he started shyly but then blurted out, "I GOT CONTACTS!" He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. 'Where the heck did that come from,' he thought to himself, 'Why did I just lie to Haruka-san!?...WHY DO I KEEP CALLING HER HARUKA-SAN!?'

"Ummm, okay?" Haruka said as she turned to exit the room with a skeptical look on her face, "Well hurry up, you've got to treat everybody to breakfast."

Keitaro's face faulted as he mumbled something about life not being fair.

An hour later the gang was on the elevator headed down to the lobby when Naru decided to speak. Clearing her voice she eyed Keitaro with the same puzzled look on her face that Haruka had. "Hey where are your glasses?" she said as she turned to face him.

"Uhhh," Keitaro began before someone else cleared their throat.

"Isn't it obvious Naru-chan? He's got contacts," Mutsumi said as she beamed at Keitaro, "And I must say that they make you look even cuter Kei-kun."

Everyone regarded the Okinawan girl with confused expressions on their face.

"How did you know he got contacts," Kitsune said as she continued to eye Mutsumi with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well if he's not wearing his glasses, and he's still able to see he must have gotten contacts," Mutsumi stated a-matter-of-factly.

Everyone nodded in agreement except Motoko who was eyeing Keitaro very skeptically. 'I must be going crazy, but I could swear that Urashima's ki has gotten even stronger since I last saw him,' she said as Keitaro looked over at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Is everything okay Motoko-chan, you've been looking at me for a while," Keitaro said as he turned to face her.

Motoko immediately began blushing wildly, 'How could he have know I was looking at him his back was to me the entire time!?' "I'm fine," she mumbled as she looked away with her blush still very present.

"You look feverish Motoko-chan are you sure you're okay?" Keitaro asked as he put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I said I'm fine!" she shouted as the elevator doors opened up and she bounded out the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Keitaro said to himself with a confused expression on his face.

"Don't you always," Naru said as she walked off the elevator and towards the exit.

Later on, as they walked to the restaurant Haruka suggested, Mutsumi strolled up beside Keitaro. "So Kei-kun what are your plans for today?" Mutsumi asked.

"Actually I was going to meet up with a friend I met yesterday," Keitaro said as Mutsumi eyed him skeptically.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Naru bellowed as she ran up beside Keitaro, "You were gone all day yesterday, you can't just go running off for days at a time! You're are manager remember?"

"I promise I'll just be gone for a little while," Keitaro said sheepishly.

"Let him be Naru-chan," Mutsumi said moving around Keitaro and separating him and Naru by walking in between them.

"Wha?" Naru asked as she took note of the fact that Mutsumi was actually defending Keitaro. She huffed and said, "Do whatever you want you pervert." With that said she walked off to talk to Kitsune.

"Thanks Mitsumi-chan," Keitaro said as a breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem, but I'll be going with you," Mutsumi said in a stern tone of voice.

"WHAT!?" Keitaro shouted as he stopped walking and turned to face Mutsumi.

"You're going to see Diva-san aren't you?" Mutsumi asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

Upon hearing this Keitaro's jaw promptly hit the ground. "How do you know about Diva?!" Keitaro asked as he picked his jaw up off the ground.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to you on our way there, but until then lets just enjoy our breakfast," Mutsumi said with her usual smile as she grabbed Keitaro's arm and walked into the restaurant.

"What the?" Naru said as she noticed Mutsumi holding Keitaro's arm, "What the heck are you two doing?"

"Naru it isn't," Keitaro began before Mutsumi cut him off.

"We are simply enjoying each others company, that's not a problem is it Naru-**chan**," Mutsumi said almost protectively as she stressed the last word.

To say Naru was shocked would be an understatement and seeing how she couldn't think of anything to say she simply shook her head dumbfounded.

"Good, let's find some place to sit Kei-kun," Mutsumi said briskly as she walked off with Keitaro.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kitsune began, "But did I just see Mutsumi walk off arm and arm with your man?"

It took Naru a moment to comprehend what Kitsune had said, but once she did she snapped back to reality. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she bellowed as she stalked off to find herself somewhere to sit.

"Naru, Naru Naru," Kitsune said as she shook her head in pity, "You really should give this whole act a rest."

Meanwhile Keitaro was looking around before he realized that this was not the restaurant that Haruka had suggested.

"Ummm, Mutsumi-chan this isn't the restaurant that Haruka had suggested," Keitaro said as Mutsumi continued to walk toward the back of the restaurant.

"I know Kei-kun, we're not here because he is," she said stopping in front of Nathan with an uncharacteristic scowl on her face.

"Huh?" Nathan said as he looked up from his meal, "Ah! Keitaro-kun what a pleasant surprise, and it seems that you," Nathan's words died in his throat as he turned to see Mutsumi with the same scowl on her face.

"Hello Nathan, it's been a while hasn't it," Mutsumi stated as she pulled up a chair.

"Mitsumi-san! What a pleasant surprise!" Nathan stated nervously as he began to sweat.

"I'm sure," Mutsumi stated sarcastically, "I see that nut job is after Kei-kun again."

"Well as you of all people know Keitaro-kun has lost his memories, and we're simply trying to help him," Nathan stated before he was cut off once again.

"Save it!" Mutsumi stated firmly, "As you well know it is my duty to protect Kei-kun, as it is your duty to protect Diva. So I'm going to warn you now, if you hurt Kei-kun I'll kill all of you."

Nathan gulped nervously and nodded. He knew from their previous encounters that she had the power to at least inflict considerable bodily harm on him and two other Chevaliers.

"Mutsumi-chan, what's going on?" Keitaro asked completely lost at this point.

"Can you please what Kei-kun? I want to tell you once you've gotten your sword back," Mutsumi said almost pleadingly.

"Sword!?" Keitaro exclaimed nervously, "Hey I don't know what's going on, but I'm not killing anybody!"

Mutsumi chuckled wirily, "No body is going to kill anyone Kei-kun, but Zanshin will help you regain more of your lost memories….that is what you want isn't it Kei-kun?"

It hit Keitaro upon hearing what Mutsumi said, that what he dreamed about yesterday was in fact no dream, but part of his lost memories. "How do you know about that Mutsumi-chan? How do you know any of this?" Keitaro said as he began to wonder just how much he really knew about the Okinawan girl.

"Please Kei-kun, I tell you later I promise," Mutsumi said almost begging.

Upon seeing Mutsumi look so distraught Keitaro hesitantly nodded. "Can we at least get some breakfast?" Keitaro asked as he looked at all the delicious food being served.

Mutsumi chuckled and responded, "You've always been about your stomach haven't you Kei-kun?" She pulled up another chair for Keitaro to sit in, "Of course Kei-kun, and it will be my treat." With that they sat down next to a still very nervous Nathan and ordered their meals.

After everyone had finished their meals and Keitaro and Mutsumi had explained that they would be heading out with Keitaro's friend (Nathan) they parted ways. After everyone got into Nathan's car they headed out towards the condo where Diva was residing.

"Diva is going to kill me," Nathan said to himself, but Mutsumi had heard him mumble.

"That would make two of us if that were to happen," Mutsumi said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Nathan gulped nervously and decided to keep his mouth shut for the remainder of the car ride.

Upon arriving at the estate a somber Carl opened the door and began to greet them. "Welcome Urashima-sama, Nathan-kun, and," Carl stopped as he eyed Mutsumi in fear. "You!" he said aghast. Mutsumi merely smiled and nodded as she brushed past him and entered the condo. Carl looked at Nathan demanding and explanation, but Nathan merely shrugged.

As everyone gather in the main hall Diva ran out of a room in the far corner. "Kei-kun you came back!" she yelled childishly as she jumped onto Keitaro who promptly feel over under her wait. "Did you come back to play with me Kei-kun?" Diva said as she looked down on him her blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown.

"Actually we came here for Zanshin, Diva-san" Mutsumi said emotionlessly, and Keitaro could swear he saw her hand start transforming into a claw.

Diva looked shocked for a moment before she began laughing. "Of course, but I want Kei-kun to play with me first," Diva stated as she pulled Keitaro to his feet with her amazing power. "Come on Kei-kun! Don't you want to play with me?" Diva asked.

"We don't have time for such trivial," Mutsumi started before her eyelids began to flutter.

"Oh no! She's gonna faint!" Keitaro yelled as he ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

Solomon began to chuckle, "I looks like Keitaro-kun wasn't the only one in need of blood." He walked over to Keitaro's side, "For some reason instead of simply becoming weaker, and almost dying Mutsumi-chan seems to simply faint. And let me guess it's become more and more frequent hasn't it?"

Keitaro simply nodded.

"Give her to me," Solomon said and Keitaro eyed him skeptically. "Don't worry I'm only trying to help her," Solomon assured him, "She needs blood so I'm going to hook her up to some blood packs, similar to how I did you last night. In the mean time why don't you go play with Diva, I'm sure it would make her really happy."

Keitaro nodded and let Solomon take Mutsumi out of his arms. After Solomon disappeared with Mitsumi up stairs Keitaro followed Diva to a car with a driver waiting for them.

"Where are we going?" Keitaro asked as they got into the car.

"We're going to play Kei-kun, and don't worry I've already told James to bring your sword," Diva said with a wide smile on her face.

"What about Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked. To be honest he was worried about leaving Mitsumi alone.

Diva let out something similar to a sigh, mostly due to the fact that she was growing impatient. "I've also told Solomon to bring her when she's done feeding," Diva said almost annoyed, "Now let's go!" With that they were on their way to their destination.

When they finally arrived they were at the same spot Keitaro had first met her at. "What are we doing here?" Keitaro asked as they walked into the theater.

"I'm going to sing Kei-kun!" Diva said as she ran up to the stage like a little girl getting ready to perform for her parents or friends.

Keitaro took a seat in a chair in the middle row as Diva prepared herself. After a moment she began to sing low at first in a language that Keitaro couldn't understand, however it still sounded beautiful. As she continued to sing Keitaro found himself being entranced by her beautiful voice, and by the finale he gave her a standing ovation.

"That was wonderful Diva-chan!" Keitaro exclaimed with a broad smile on his face.

Diva chuckled and said, "Thank you Kei-kun, and now it's your turn."

"Huh?" was all Keitaro could say in response.

"Not to sing of course, why don't you dance?" Diva said with a wicked smirk growing on her face.

"Oh crap," Keitaro muttered to himself. Walking on to the stage Keitaro did the only dance he knew…..the robot.

When all was said and done Diva was rolling and so was everyone else who had walked into the theater and saw Keitaro's ridiculous dancing. Keitaro was red as a tomato, and felt completely humiliated.

"That was great Kei-kun," Diva said between fits of laughter.

"Whatever," Keitaro grumbled.

"I have to admit that was pretty amusing Keitaro, and I've never seen you dance before," Mitsumi said between giggles.

"Jokes over," Keitaro mumbled as he stepped off the stage and walked towards Mutsumi. "Glad to see you're feeling better," he said with a small smile.

Mutsumi nodded and smiled her usual smile before becoming serious. "We should get down to business however," she said as she turned to James who held a large rectangular object wrapped in blue silk.

"Hold on a minute Mutsumi," Keitaro said as he looked the girl in the eyes, "Why is it that you need blood, are you like me or something?"

Mitsumi sighed and smiled, "Well the quick answer is this, yes I am like you but not quite. It's more along the lines of the bond Diva shares with the Nathan for example."

"And that would be what?" Keitaro asked growing more confused by the second.

"Take your sword Kei-kun, the memories that you will receive from it will be better than any explanation I can give you," Mutsumi finished as she gave Keitaro a kiss on the cheek.

Keitaro regarded Mutsumi with a confused look in his eyes, and a blush from ear to ear. "Wait! Why didn't you all give me the sword yesterday?" Keitaro asked as he looked over at Nathan.

"You see we had to wait for you to regain some of the memories on your own so that you could awaken a portion of your power," Nathan stated with a shrug, "Don't get me wrong, if we could give you all of your memories in one go we would. Of course "she" wouldn't make it that easy, so we have to do things excruciatingly slow."

"Who's this "she" you're talking about?" Keitaro asked as he walked over to James.

"Unfortunately Kei-kun, you're going to have to remember that on your own," Mutsumi said somberly, "There are just some answers that I cannot give you right now."

As Keitaro took the wrapped object out of James's hand he turned to face Mutsumi. "How did you know that I had regained some of my memories," he asked with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"I could sense it Kei-kun, that and you weren't wearing your glasses anymore," Mutsumi said plainly.

Keitario nodded and began to unwrap the cloth around the object reveling and large varnished oak wood container. He slowly popped the locks on it and revealed a sword wrapped in red silk embroidered with pink cherry blossom petals. Slowly removing the silk a jet black sword was revealed. It looked similar to the Hina blade, but one of the key differences was the two holes on the blade next to the hilt which had a red and blue orb placed within in them respectively, and had a sliver stripe running down the sharp end of the blade. The handle was white with a black Chinese dragon running down each end towards a round gold hilt.

"Zanshin," Keitaro muttered, and suddenly he blacked out.

"I certainly hope I did well tonight, other wise oneesan won't be very happy," a young geisha said as she closed a screen door behind her. She was currently donning a green silk kimono with white flower. As she sat down she suddenly felt as if she was not alone. Turning around she saw a man wearing a blue western suit, blue tie, and matching blue hat. "Urashima-sama! For what do I owe the honor of your visit?" the woman questioned as she immediately tried to straighten out her outfit so as to look presentable.

"You know you really shouldn't worry about such trivial things Mitsumi-san. I've come here to meet the real you, not the geisha," Keitaro said as he walked over to her bowing slightly when he felt he was close enough.

Mitsumi politely bowed back and shook her head, "Why would one with such power as yourself choose to willingly associate with someone like me?"

Keitaro looked shocked for a moment, but then softly chuckled, "Do you really think that I could possibly be that shallow Mutsumi-san?"

Mitsumi blushed through the make-up she was wearing. "Forgive me Urashima-sama, it was not my intention to insult you," she stated turning away from him.

Keitaro immediately reached out and caught her face between mid-turn. "Don't apologize Mutsumi, and don't look so sad," Keitaro said giving her his trademark goofy grin.

Mutsumi blushed once again and said, "Urashima-sama, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"To take you away from all of this Mutsumi-san, this is not your true passion. Both you and I know this!" Keitaro said as he knelt down next to her.

"Urashima-sama, forgive me but you shouldn't say such things. I'm happy with my life as it is right now," Mutsumi said trying to force a smile.

"Don't lie to me or yourself Mutsumi," Keitaro said sternly, "You are a beautiful woman, and I can sense that you are extremely kind hearted. Do you honestly think that even if you were to stand by and allow fate to make you less than you should be, that I would honestly allow it to happen? Your come from a family of watermelon farmers don't you? Wouldn't you give anything to see them again, to be able to spend time in the fields were you grew up?"

Mutsumi looked away from him again with tears threatening to come forth from her eyes. "Urashima-sama please stop, I don't think I my heart could with stand the damage more false hope could cause," she stated as tears began spilling forth like spring rain.

Keitaro took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears away as they came. "Then don't feed it false hope and come with me, I swear I will do everything within my power to make you happy Mutsumi-san. All you have to do is trust me," Keitaro said giving Mitsumi a small smile.

Mutsumi regarded him with skepticism at first but eventually nodded.

"Good, let's get your things and be on our way," Keitaro said as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Urashima-sama," Mitsumi started before she was cut off politely by Keitaro.

"I'm sorry but could you please call me Keitaro-kun. I really hate it when people call me Urashima-sama," Keitaro said as he began to help her collect her belongings.

Mutsumi was shocked into silence for a moment before a small smile found its way to her face. "Of course Keitaro-kun," she said as she gathered more of her things, "Thank you Keitaro-kun, for everything."

"No Mutsumi, there is no need to thank me for have done nothing. It is I who should be thanking you," Keitaro said as he grabbed the last of her belongings and headed towards the door.

"Why would you be thanking me Keitaro-kun?" Mutsumi asked in confusion.

"I'm thanking you for trusting me," Keitaro said simply, "For trusting me with your hopes and dreams. I will not fail you Mutsumi-san,"

"Chan," she interrupted.

Keitaro was confused for a moment before he finally caught on. He smiled a broad smile and said, "Of course Mutsumi-chan." And with that they were gone into the snowy winter night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MUTSUMI-CHAN!" Keitaro yelled as he ran towards the body of Mitsumi. "Mutsumi-chan! Dear God no!" he said leaning down and picking her up as her red kimono hung off of her loosely. She had been almost completely drained of blood and Keitaro thought , 'It would have been better if they just finished her….sick bastard!' At this moment in time Keitaro was faced with one of two options. He could either let the woman he loved die, or he could change her into something more or less than human.

"Kei-kun," Mutsumi whispered weakly, "I uv oo (I love you)."

This was all Keitaro need to make his decision. Cutting a deep gash in his hand he drank the blood into his mouth and then proceeded to give it to Mutsumi through what might appear to some as a kiss.

At first it didn't seem like her body was responding, but then she began to convulse and scream in agony.

"Forgive me Mutsu-chan," Keitaro said to himself as he grabbed her hand trying to comfort her.

After a moment both the spasms and the screaming stopped, and Mutsumi's breathing had returned to normal. Keitaro scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the a large structure.

"Chevalier, of my blood….my protector….my bride," Keitaro mumbled to himself as the scenes of his past continued to fly before his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kei-kun it hurts, what they're doing to me…..it hurts," a young girl cried as she sat wrapped in the tattered remains of his white gi.

"I sorry," a younger Keitaro cried as he stained his black gi with tears, "I'm sorry that I'm so weak. I'm sorry that I can't protect you."

"Kei-kun I want you to promise me something," the girl Keitaro's mind now recognized as Diva said. "I want you to promise me that when we get older that you'll come for me if I'm in trouble, and if you're in trouble I'll come for you," she said as she walked over to window Keitaro was currently hanging on.

"I'll get stronger I promise, I'll protect you from anything and everything. Just you wait I'll be so strong that no one will ever you again while I'm around. I promise that I'll come for you," Keitaro said with conviction.

"I promise too Kei-kun," the girl said with a smile in her voice. "I love you Kei-kun" the girls said quietly not expecting the boy to hear her. To her surprise he responded, "I love you too."

Keitaro reached his hand through the window, "They won't let me come see you anymore, but I promise that I'll sneak here every time I get a chance."

Diva grasped his hand tightly, "Thank you Kei-kun."

Keitaro squeezed back and said, "I've got something for you, it's not much but I hope it helps." With that he threw one of his black and red kendo uniforms through the window.

"Thank you Kei-kun," the young Diva said clutching it to her body tightly.

"You're welcome," Keitaro responded, and they held hands the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP IT!" a young Keitaro kicked and screamed as he was strapped down to an operating bed. "LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT! I WANT TO REMEMBER! DON'T MAKE ME FORGET PLEASE!" he said crying his eyes out as he thrashed back and forth wildly almost snapping the metal cuffs off. Suddenly he felt someone cast a hand over him causing him to grow extremely tired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saya-chan I want you to meet Keitaro-kun," a man that Keitaro could not see clearly said. Ketiaro then turned to see a girl who looked almost identical to Diva, aside from the fact that she had reddish hazel eyes.

"Hello," the girl said curtseying politely in her big pink dress.

"Hi," Keitaro said shyly as he began to walk over towards her only to fall on his face.

The girl began to snicker before she reached out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Keitaro said as he rubbed his sore face.

"Hey do you want to play with me," a young Saya asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure!" Keitaro said beaming as they ran off together.

Meanwhile two blurred figures were talking to one another.

"She'll be good for him, and I'm sure that their offspring will be most promising," a male voice said emotionlessly.

"This is my blood you're talking about, remember that," a female voice said with a little hostility in it. "All I'm interested in is finding the right girl for him, don't forget that. He's not another one of your sick experiments like that other poor child," the voice said trailing off as foot steps could be heard fading into the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time that you learn how to wield a blade," a male voice dictated.

A preteen Keitaro sat playing with Zanshin and a bored expression on his face. "I want to play with Saya-chan though," he whined.

"You'll have time for that later, right now you will learn your kata," the voice demanded with an edge to it.

The young Keitaro shrunk and simply nodded.

"Good, never forget that you are the pride of this dynasty," the voice said with a proud tone, "You have the power to become one of the strongest beings on this planet, do not squander your amazing potential."

"Yes," Keitaro bowed and the lessons began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At this point a majority of Keitaro's sword techniques simply came back to him, and he snapped up causing to some one to scream in shock. Looking around he noticed that his head was in Mutsumi's lap.

"Mutsu-chan," Keitaro said immediately kissing her on the lips.

To say Mutsumi was surprised would be an understatement but she immediately reciprocated the kiss.

Upon coming to his senses however, Keitaro immediately broke the kiss apologizing profusely.

Mutsumi simply giggled saying, "It seems that you haven't gotten all your memories back yet. Oh well."

"Kei-kun?" Keitaro heard a questioning voice say from behind him.

"Diva-chan," Keitaro said softly and then nodded at the girl who immediately jumped on top of him laughing.

"Well, it seems that it has begun at last," Solomon said off in a corner.

"Yes, but we'll just see how it all plays out in the end," Nathan said observing the scene in front of him with a small smile on his face.

**To Be Continued**

**Translation of Zanshin---** **means "the remaining mind" and also "the mind with no remainder. Also translated as lingering heart.**

**Next Episode: The Saya Factor.**


	6. The Saya Factor

Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina or Blood+.

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 6: The Saya Factor**

"Gurb," Keitaro's stomach growled as he and Mitsumi continued on their journey back to the hotel. Solomon had offered them a ride back, but they had politely refused Keitaro saying that he had a lot to think about and a walk would help. So now he and Mitsumi were walking down a Parisian street, Ketiaro with Zanshin strapped on to his back, and now they had to find somewhere to eat.

"How about there Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked as they passed by a small quaint restaurant.

"Oh I'm not," "Gurble gurrrr," "Okay maybe I am a little hungry," Keitaro admitted dejectedly and they walked in. Upon walking in they were greeted by one of the most incredible sites that they had ever seen.

There was a crowd gathered around a young woman who looked like she might be drinking out of the worlds biggest soup bowl (side note- it was about half the size of the girl drinking from it). Everyone watched in amazement as she slurped down the last of the bowls contents with a sigh and a satisfied grin on her face. Amongst whispers and murmurs of amazement Keitaro realized that he knew that woman.

"Saya-chan," he said to himself just above a whisper with a glazed expression in his eyes.

**Flashback**

A young boy and girl were sitting in an open field with several different flowers growing around them. Both were staring off into the distance when the girl cleared her throat.

"So Kei-kun, what's it like?" a young Saya asked. She was currently donning a powder blue dress, and had her hair pulled back.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked in confusion at the vague question. He was currently wearing a blue pen stripe western suit and matching blue tie.

"Back where you come from, what's it like there?" Saya asked as she looked off into the distance with a dreamy expression on her face, "I want to go there with you on day."

Keitaro blushed and started to fidget with the grass beneath his fingers, "It's nice I guess, I really wouldn't know what it's like outside of the estate though, most of the time I'm to busy with lessons to go out and play.

"Really!?" Saya asked shocked, "Do they make you study a lot?"

Keitaro merely shrugged, "I don't know, I guess. I doesn't really matter to me though." Keitaro turned to face sigh who had done the same. "I figure that if I become smart enough and strong enough I'll be able to protect those that I care about," Keitaro said as a small smile graced his features.

Saya blushed from ear to ear as she looked at the young man. "Do you mean me?" she questioned as she too began to fidget with the grass underneath her fingers.

At this point Keitaro was blushing too as he responded, "Yeah you and someone else. I can't really remember who they are but….I know I made a promise to protect them, so when I find them again I want to be able to do just that!" Upon finishing his statement Keitaro pumped a fist into the air, "I'll become really strong Saya-chan, and whenever you're in trouble I'll come and save you. It's a promise!"

Saya sigh with her mouth slightly agape and blush even more present than before. She closed her mouth and smiled saying, "I'll hold you to that Kei-kun. And I promise I'll do the same!"

"Huh?" Keitaro asked in confusion, "I thought men were supposed to protect the women they care about, not the other way around."

Saya huffed indignantly and pouted, "Sexist!"

"Huh!?" Keitaro said taken slightly off guard by her comment as he moved over to try to reconcile the situation, "I didn't mean it that way Saya-chan! I just thought…..I'm sorry."

Saya opened on eye and regarded Keitaro's moping form. She slowly turned to him as he looked at the ground dejectedly. "Oh Kei-kun," she said slyly creeping towards him.

Upon looking up at her Keitaro was immediately tackled. Surprise was plaster over his features as he and Saya tumbled down the hill together Saya laughing the whole way. Upon stopping Keitaro's was pinned under Saya surprise was almost enough to give the young boy a heart attack. Saya had planted a kiss on his lips, and the sweet smell of peach meshed with Keitaro's senses. He felt his head go light, and his body fell as though he was floating through the sky. He even moaned in complaint, much to his surprise, when Saya broke the kiss.

"Kei-kun I want you to promise me something else," Saya said panting as she tried to catch her breath.

Keitaro regarded her with a puzzled look on his face as his brows furrowed slightly.

"Promise me that we'll live happily ever after, just like in the story books," Saya said almost pleadingly.

Keitaro chuckled lightly, and Saya seemed slightly put off.

"What's so funny?" Saya asked she pinned him down to the ground with more ferocity.

Keitaro merely shook his head and with a small smile responded, "I just got the feeling that I've made this promise before, that's all……I promise Saya-chan that we'll live happily ever after, no matter what."

Saya beamed and gave Keitaro a quick kiss on the lips before running off again.

It took Keitaro's mind a moment to register what had just happened, but upon coming to his senses Keitaro immediately gave chase.

In the distance a figure was chuckling lightly, "Ho ho, it seems like I may have found the perfect bride for you Kei-kun."

**End Flashback**

By the time Keitaro had come back to reality Mitsumi had already guided him over to the only avalibe table…..the one right next to Saya.

"So you had another flashback?" Mitsumi questioned as she opened up her menu and began to look for something to order.

"Yeah," Keitaro muttered weakly. "I'll be back in second," said before he politely got up and went over to Saya's table.

Mitsumi giggled to herself, "So it was about her, I might be jealous if I wasn't your Chevalier Kei-kun."

"Hi," Keitaro said as pointed to a seat across from Saya, "Anybody sitting here?"

Saya looked up from her meal to see a young man with messy brown hair, and choclate brown eyes. All of a sudden she her eyes glazed over.

**Flashback**

"Kei-kun what are you doing! Get away from her quickly!" Saya said her pink dress fluttering against the wind as she ran.

"Saya-chan, she's the one. The one I made the promise to," Keitaro said his black suit stained with blood. His eyes looked dead, and his face was contorted into a sad expression. "WHY!" Keitaro yelled at a figure on the steps to Joel's estate.

The figure turned around to regard who had spoken to it.

"All of these people….why?" Keitaro said as he silently began to weep, "I know you were hurt, and I can understand why you wanted to hurt them for what they did to you." He then shook his head violently, "But what about the innocent!"

The figure merely laughed insanely.

"Diva," Saya said to herself as she walked up beside Keitaro.

"Diva?" Keitaro questioned as he turned and looked at Saya.

"She was my friend, or so I thought," Saya said as she began to cry and crumple on to the ground.

Keitaro gritted his teeth and drew his Zanshin. "DIVA!" he yelled enraged, "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Diva stopped laughing and as the flames reveled her face there was an intense look of pain plastered on her features. "Kei-kun," she said softly and she began to shake violently. All at once she stopped and her eyes began to glow a bright blue, "You would go back on your promise, you said you'd be there to protect me."

Saya heard metal clatter to the floor and Keitaro clutch his head in pain.

"I can remember," he moaned in pain.

Just then Diva launched her self at him and pieced his heart with her claw hand.

"KEI-KUN!" Saya screamed as she watched Diva lift him off of the ground.

"Saya! Stay BACK!" Keitaro forced out as he pushed himself off the claw and landed on the ground. "Get out of her Saya-chan, I'll take care of this," Keitaro said a feral smirk appearing on his features as blood dripped down his chin, "Don't worry I wont break my promise to you…..I'll find you again."

Saya began to sob once again as she thought to herself, 'We'll live just like in the fairy tales…he promised."

**End Flashback**

When Saya came back to reality she was face to face with Keitaro who had concern etched all over his features. Her eyes began to tear up, and Keitaro looked even more worried than before. However his concern disappeared when she launched herself at him.

"KEI-KUN!" she yelled as she clomped on to him crying her eyes out and laughing at the same time.

Keitaro hugged her back, and began stroking what was left of her hair.

"Ummm Saya-chan…..what happened to your hair?" Keitaro asked as he received a smack that sent he reeling, and Zanshin flying off his back.

"YOU JERK! THE FIRST THING YOU ASK ME IS WHERE'S MY HAIR!" she said fuming as more tears started to weal up in her eyes. "You jerk," she mumbled before she caressed the cheek where she had slapped him, "Although I'm the one who should be ashamed, I had forgotten about you until just now." She looked away in shame.

Keitaro cupped her face in his hand and brought his face up to his. "No neither of us should be ashamed, someone or something forced us to forget," he said as a small smile spread across his face.

Saya blinked a few times before smiling back, "Thank you Kei-kun." With that she brought her face up closer to his only inches apart. Keitaro closed the gap between them and their lips locked. Keitaro senses were once again engulfed in the sweet smell of peace. Suddenly Keitaro felt something wet and soft brush against his lips, realizing it was Saya's tongue he allowed her entry into his mouth. As the kiss depend Saya moaned softy, and Keitaro's body slightly stiffened. After about a minute they both parted breathing heavily.

"So now can I ask about your hair," Keitaro said jokingly.

"Shut up," Saya said softly. From behind them their heard several people clearing their throats. Both Keitaro and Saya were as red as tomatoes as they turned around to face a group of men and one woman. Not only that, half the partons of the restaurant were eyeing them intently, which made them blush even harder.

"Looks like I wont need to go through with my plan after all," Okamaru stated as he began to laugh.

"Saya-neechan, who's he?" Riku said with a confused expression on his face.

"You're just kissing random guys now Saya-chan. You really are starting to change," Kai said with a smirk.

Haji merely stood silently, but if one looked close enough you could see him frowning slightly.

"Wow Saya! New boy toy? I must admit he's not nearly as hot as Haji, but he's cute," Mao said with feral smirk on her face.

"Keitaro-san," both Louis and David said with a hint of distress in their voice.

"You two know Kei-kun?" Mitsumi questioned as she stopped giggling.

Both Louis and David turned to look at Mutsumi and Louis jumped in to David's arms. "Mutsumi-san!? What are you doing here!?" Louis as shaking in fear as Mutsumi softly chuckled.

"I'm everywhere Kei-kun is," she said with an unusual feral smirk growing on her face, "Also, I couldn't help but notice that you both seemed quite distressed upon seeing Kei-kun, why is that?"

Both David and Louis audibly gulped.

"Hey do you know this guy?" Kai questioned as he eyed the terrified Louis and David. It wasn't the fact that Louis was terrified that made Kai worry it was the fact that David was worried that set him on edge.

"Yes," David replied upon composing himself, "He is Haruka-san's nephew."

"Really!?" Riku exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

"Yes," David said, "Might I ask you a question in private Keitaro-san?"

"Sure," Keitaro said a little skeptically as he tried to move forward only to have Saya clutch his hand more fiercely. He turned to face her with his trade mark goofy smile and said, "I'll be back I promise."

Saya hesitantly nodded and let his hand go.

Keitaro went to pick up Zanshin of the ground and re-strapped it to his back.

Upon seeing Zanshin David gulped once again before composing himself, "Let's go Keitaro-san." He guided Keitaro into the bathroom where he barricaded the door using a garbage can. "How much have you remembered?" David said getting straight to the point.

Keitaro was momentarily taken aback by David's forwardness. "Ummm, not much I guess, few small things about my childhood and meeting Mutsumi, but that's it," he said with a shrug, "Who are you anyway?"

David breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Well it seems the damage is minimal, but I must ask you were you got your sword from."

Keitaro shrugged and said, "Diva-chan had it."

David's fear came back full force. "You remember Diva?" he asked as he began to sweat.

"Somewhat," Keitaro responded furrowing his brow, "Why?"

"We need to see Haruka-san immediately!" David said moving the garbage can and grabbing Keitaro's arm. He yanked him out of the bathroom and was about to stomp out of the restaurant passed everyone when he heard Keitaro's stomach growl loudly enough that it sounded like a miniature earth quake.

"Between you and Saya-san I'm going to lose my mind," David said as he stopped and looked at Ketiaro, "Hurry up and order something so we can leave."

Keitaro laughed sheepishly as he felt everyone's eyes on him, and sat down as a waiter came over to take his sizeable order.

Five full course meals later Keitaro patted his stomach merrily and said, "Wow, I've never eaten that much before."

Riku looked like he was going to be sick, Kai and Mao looked pretty close, Mutsumi was giggling nervously, Louis sat with his mouth agape, Saya merely shrugged as if it was nothing, Haji stood emotionlessly as usual, and David simply sighed as he paid for the meal.

"Come on lets go," David said as everyone walked out of the restaurant and out into the Parisian night, "We're going to have a nice long chat with Haruka-san."

**To Be Continued**

**Episode 7: When Plans Fall to Pieces.**


	7. When Plans Fall To Pieces

Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina or Blood+……….I'm really getting sick of typing this, I mean by now everyone should know that I don't own it and never will own it. Fan should really consider "I do not own" running heads for writers…..Anyway, on with the story

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 07: When Plans Fall to Pieces**

"I really don't understand what the big deal is," Keitaro gripped as they arrived at the hotel, "She should be happy I would think….wait a minute if I'm a Chiroptera then does that make?"

"Yes Haruka is a Chiroptera, but if you want anymore answers you're going to have to speak with Haruka-san," David stated firmly and left no room for discussion as they walked towards the elevator.

"Alright I guess I'll just have to wait," Keitaro said as he pushed the button for the 12th floor. "There a lot of questions that I need answered anyway, plus she's always helped me out before," Keitaro said as everyone waited patiently for the elevator to reach its destination.

"This is a bit different Keitaro-san," Louis said as he wiped a bead of sweat of his for head, "Okay that was an understatement, this is really different…...in fact don't you think we should be writing our last will in testaments David-san?"

"Cram it Louis-san," David said sternly although he had begun to sweat nervously as well. Just then the elevator door opened revealing Haruka. This time it was David who jumped into Louis arms.

"Who told him?" Haruka asked in a low murderous tone voice her face hidden from view underneath her hair.

"IT WASN'T US!" David and Louis screamed in unison as they began to cry little girls (I know OC but seriously Haruka is pretty flippin' scary).

"Um, Haruka-san I don't understand. What's the big deal?" Keitaro asked as he got off of the elevator and approached his aunt. All of a sudden Keitaro felt Haruka clutch his shoulders and lift him off of the ground her glowing blood red eyes looking into his terrified brown ones.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal? You want to know what the big deal is! I'll tell you what the big deal is! You and Diva are the big fucking deal!" Haruka said as she shook him violently with her amazing strength.

As Keitaro's head shook violently he tried to placate his aunt. "Haruka-san I don't understand, why are you acting like this?" he asked as Haruka stopped shaking him and looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"How much do you remember," Haruka asked him still holding him in mid-air.

At this point everyone had stepped off the elevator all with puzzled looks on their faces, except Mutsumi who merely sighed.

"He only remembers bit's and pieces Haruka-san," Mutsumi responded for him.

"Bits and pieces huh?" Haruka said dropping Keitaro to the ground making him fall on his butt unceremoniously. She lit a cigarette and turned to face Mutsumi her eyes back to their normal color. "I thought "she" told you to hinder any and all progress when it came to his memories," Haruka said emotionlessly.

"My duty is not to her, I live for Keitaro and no one else. I went along with your little plan in order to be with him, nothing more and nothing less," Mutsumi said just as emotionlessly, "As I recall she place a majority of the responsibility on your shoulders."

Haruka chuckled lightly, "I guess you're right, although did you have to go so far to be with him. I mean being reverted back to your childhood with all of your memories must have been a pain."

"It was worth it just to be able to see Kei-kun smile again," Mutsumi said looking at Keitaro with a loving expression on her face.

"Mutsumi-san, you knew all along?" Keitaro asked in shock. His were wide and his mouth sat agape.

Mutsumi smiled a sad smile, "I wanted to tell you Kei-kun, but you seemed so happy with Naru-chan that I couldn't bear to break you up…..even if I wanted to."

"And that promise, I made up that promise didn't I!" Keitaro said. At this point his head was spinning.

"Yes I borrowed it from you, however you were not the one who originated it," Mutusmi said calmly walking over to him and hugging him tightly. "Kei-kun please forgive me, but they didn't want me to tell you from fear that if you were to awaken you might go berserk again. I'm sorry that I kept so much from you, and still do," Mutsumi said as she began to cry on his shoulder.

Keitaro hugged her back and stroked her hair softly. "Thank Mutsu-chan for staying with me. But I have to know, was my life at the dorm just another lie?" he asked as reluctantly broke their hug and looked Mutsumi in her eyes.

At first Mutsumi merely looked away from him, but after a moment she muttered, "Yes."

Keitaro's mind began to reel and he backed into a wall holding himself. "Why Haruka-san? Why would you all make me live through that on a day to day basis!?" Keitaro said as Saya approached him.

"Kei-kun," she whispered softly as she hugged him tightly. She too knew how it felt to know that the life she had been living was a false one. However it must have been monumentally worse when your entire blood related family lied to you about who you were.

"Your clumsiness is also an off shot of a curse that "she" put on you," Nathan said appearing out of nowhere. Saya snarled slightly and would have attacked him had she not felt that Keitaro needed her.

To say Haruka was shocked would have been an understatement. In fact he cigarette fell out of her mouth and she simply stared at Nathan with her mouth open. "SO YOU'RE HOW HE KNOWS!" Haruka bellowed.

Nathan simply nodded and responded, "Hey don't blame me, it was Saya's and Diva's cousin who tipped us off to his location when she was in Paris with "her". You know Kanako Urashima, your adopted niece. Imagine her surprise when she found out that she too had been lied to all of her life, and that she really shouldn't feel guilty about loving Keitaro-kun as much as she does."

"KANAKO DID ALL OF THIS!" Haruka yelled enraged, "THAT LITTLE!" However she was cut off by the Hinata-Sou tenants appearing on the scene.

Naru immediately noticed Keitaro being hugged by the young woman they had met on the street a few days before.

"PERVERT" she yelled as she charged Keitaro only to feel a sharp blow to her gut. She then look up to see Mutsumi with a scowl on her face.

"I will no longer sit by and allow to you to brutalize Kei-kun, Naru-chan," Mutsumi stated simply as she removed her hand from Naru's stomach allowing her to crumple on to the floor.

Naru was wheezing but she still managed to spit out a snide remark, "Stupid pervert, what did you do to Mutsumi."

"He did nothing Naru-chan, and quit calling him pervert!" Mutsumi snapped as she lifted Naru off the ground a shook her violently, "Can't you see he's in pain you selfish bitch!"

The Hinata Sou gang all gasped upon hearing this. No one had ever heard Mutsumi curse before, and the all assumed she was just a sweet ditzy easy going girl.

Naru's eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth hung agape.

"To think I wasted nineteen of my 96 years trying to hook up the man I love with all of my heart, with an underserving psychopath. All because he thought he was in love, but I might blame that on "her" curse as well," Mutsumi finished dropping Naru on to the ground unceremoniously.

"You!" a feminine voice said dripping with venom.

Everyone turned around to face Motoko who once again had the Hina blade drawn. "Haruka-san at first I wondered why you sided with her and how you knew about Vietnam, but now I see that both you and Urashima are monsters as well!" She got into her battle stance before saying, "You were there!"

"Motoko-chan lower your weapon I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't have wanted you to die here. I'm also sure that your sister would be very distraught," Haruka said calmly lighting another cigarette.

"SHUT UP!" Motoko snapped shaking her head violently, "YOU WONT STOP ME HARUKA, SO DON'T EVEN TRY!"

"Motoko just stop it," Keitaro said weakly.

Once again everyone was shocked by the fact that Keitaro had actually tired to reprimand Motoko.

Motoko was momentrialy taken aback be for she snarled and said, "DIE URASHIMA! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A MOSNTER! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD TECHNIQUE THIRD FORM!" As soon as she said that a powerful surge of ki headed straight for the group ahead of her. Then something unexpected happened. Keitaro deflected the blast with his hand and he sighed tiredly.

"Motoko-san please, you don't stand a chance," Keitaro said as he looked up at her with soulless eyes.

This only served to enrage Motoko further as she pushed Keitaro out of the way and ran straight for Saya. "I WILL AVANGE HER!" Motoko yelled as she drew her sword. Haji moved into block her attack and Riku moved in to stop her just like before, but she anticipated this and avoided both of them much to everyone's surprise. In fact Saya was so shocked by this that she had forgotten to draw her sword just incase.

"EVIL BANISHING SWORD TECHNIQUE!" Motoko yelled as she tried to release the attack on Saya only to feel something pierce her heart. She immediately dropped her sword, and fell down on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"MOTOKO-SAN!" Keitaro yelled as he ran over to her side.

"MOTOKO!" all of the Hinata-Sou tenants yelled as they ran over to their defeated friend.

Haruka checked her pulse by putting two fingers to her wrist. "Not good she losing blood way to fast, we'll never get her to a hospital on time……I'm sorry everyone but she's not going to make it," Haruka said somberly allowing one tear to fall from her cheek.

"No," Naru cried as she buried her head in Kitsunes shoulder and began to sob. Su and Shinobu hugged each other and cried, while Keitaro sat with his mouth open dumbfounded.

"Oh no!" Saya gasped to herself and began shaking violently, "What have I done?" She looked down to her right hand were her blade as at and noticed in was drenched in blood. She immediately screamed and threw the blade down, and began crying as Haji came over to comfort her. "It's just like with Irene, I killed her Haji," she sobbed as she dug her head into Haji's collar bone. In response Haji merely pulled her closer to him and stroked her back trying to sooth her.

"I won't let this happen." Everyone's head turned as they stared at Keitaro.

"I won't let this happen," Keitaro mumbled again as he unsheathed his blade and cut his palm.

"Kei-kun, are you sure she wants this?" Mutsumi asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know Mutsu-chan, but I'm not going to let her die," Keitaro said as he drank some of the blood from his hand. After getting a sufficient amount he feed it to Motoko through what looked to be a kiss.

"This next part is going to be especially hard on her," Mutsumi said to herself as she remembered how she felt when Keitaro did the exact same thing to save her life.

Motoko's wound healed slowly and upon completion everyone in the Hinata-Sou gang breathed a sigh of relief. All of a sudden Motoko's body began convulsing and the girls began to panic trying to run over to aid her. However they were held back by Mutsumi and Haruka. After a moment the convulsions stopped and Motoko's breathing returned to normal.

"David-san, we're going to need some blood packs," Keitaro said turning to face his aunt, "And Haruka when I wake up were going to have a nice long chat about my past."

Haruka gulped, but still nodded her head in the affirmative.

With that Keitaro turned to Mutsumi and Saya and smiled weakly. "Don't worry Saya-chan no one blames you, this was just an unfortunate accident," and with that he passed out on top of the sleeping Motoko. Saya ran over to Keitaro to make sure he was alright. "He needs blood now," she said although it sounded more like a demand.

"Let's get them back to the base," David said as he and Louis scooped up Keitaro.

David turned to face Nathan one last time, "Don't think we've forgotten about you all."

Nathan merely nodded and walked into an open room.

Saya gave chase only to find that he had disappeared.

"Things are starting to get crazy around here," Haruka said to herself as she scooped up Motoko bridal style and headed towards the elevator. "Not only that, but now Keitaro is going to have Motoko-chan pining for his attention now. Things are going to get worse before they get better apparently."

**To Be Continued**

**Episode 8: Memories Returned and Another Chevalier.**

Author's note: I know this chapter was kinda short, but it was only supposed to be used as a way of making Motoko a viable option for Keitaro, and for unveiling some of the mysteries. Don't worry the next chapter will be much longer although now I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I'll probably post a new chapter before or during my Spring Break. Until then I hope you're enjoying the story and as always please read and review.

PS- For those of you who are wondering, no I haven't forgotten my other stories I just have to clear up my writers block. On top of that I'm completely redoing chapter 5 of Keitaro the Turk, yes Naru will be bashed further if you're wondering.


	8. Memories Returned and Another Chevalier

Disclaimer- I do not own Blood+ or Love Hina blah, blah, blah, on with the story!

Authors Note- Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and even those who didn't but are still enjoying the story!

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 8: Memories Returned and Another Chevalier**

"Ugh," Keitaro moaned as he allowed the bright white light to penetrate his retinas, "What happened?" Looking around he found out that he was in some kind of hospital room, or something to that effect. The brilliant white of the room combined with the white light was almost too much for Keitaro's senses but he endured it none the less. After a moment of letting his eyes adjust to the light he turned his head to get a better look of the room. Upon looking to his right he found Saya and Mutsumi sitting in chairs next to his bed sleeping soundly. He smiled as he turned his head to the left to see Motoko under the covers in a bed next to his apparently still sleeping.

"Yawn!" Keitaro turned his head to see Saya stretch out her arms and yawn widely. Looking in Keitaro's direction she noticed that he was finally awake. A broad grin spread across her face and she immediately pounced on him. "Kei-kun you're okay!" she said as she hugged him tightly but he could feel her smile turn to a frown through his shirt, "No matter how much I hate to say this what were you thinking going without blood for so long? You know you could have been forced into hibernation."

Keitaro chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry, I guess I'm still getting use to everything," he said taking his left hand and running his fingers through her short silky raven hair.

"You know sometimes you're just too much," Saya said with a smirk as she adjusted herself so that she could enjoy Keitaro's warmth and the feeling of his fingers running through her hair.

Keitaro chuckled sheepishly again before turning over and regarding Mutsumi who seemed to be coming out of her slumber as well.

"Kei-kun! It's good to see you're okay," Mutsumi said a coming over to him and placing a kiss on his lips only lingering for a moment.

Saya's face contorted somewhat as she watched the Okinawan girl's lips part from Keitaro's. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" Saya huffed indignantly as she sat up on top of Keitaro, "Just who do you think you are kissing Kei-kun like that?"

"I'm simply his Chevalier," Mutsumi said with her normal bubbly personality. Saya's face faulted slightly before she turned and looked Keitaro.

"What's going on here!? First Diva and now you've got a Chevalier!" Saya said getting up off of Keitaro, who at this point was sweating profusely.

"To be honest," he began trying to compose himself, "I don't really know, but I'm assuming every time my memory was wiped I simply fell in love with another woman…sorry?"

"If I'm upsetting you this much I hate to see what happens when Motoko wakes up, she wont be able to keep her hands off of him," Mutsumi said with her usual bubbly giggle as she walked out of the room.

Saya's face once again faulted and she began to mope as she moved off of Ketiaro and put her feet on the floor. "She's right when you're friend wakes up she won't want to be away from you for a minute," Saya said dejectedly as she shuffled towards the door.

"Saya-chan wait!" Keitaro called after her. She turned around and regarded him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What is it Kei-kun?" she asked as she walked back into the room a little bit.

"Don't even think that I've forgotten my promise to you! I'll keep it even if I have to die to make sure it happens!" Keitaro said pumping his fist in the air for dramatic effect.

Saya chuckled a little bit before turning around and walking towards the door, leaving Keitaro to wonder whether she had heard him correctly. Just before she left she paused and said, "You can't keep your promise if you die stupid." She turned around with tears in her eyes, "And I doubt that you could even try to convince Diva and me to force our blood into you at the same time (yes that's the only way Keitaro can die in this fic. Saya and Diva both have to give him blood simultaneously) let alone get us in the same room together for more than seconds at a time…..I know you'll keep your promise Kei-kun, you simply being here tells me that." With that Saya left the room closing the door behind her.

"Saya-chan," Keitaro said softly to himself. Just as he put his fist down and began to relax he heard Motoko stirring in her bed.

"Ugh, my head is killing me," she said as she slowly opened her eyes, "What happened?" As she searched her memories everything came back painfully quick. The fight, the sound of flesh piercing, and Keitaro kissing her. She brought her hands up to her lips blushing violently.

"It's good to see that you're okay Motoko-san," Keitaro said with a small smile, "Do you remember what happened?"

Motoko simply nodded and blushed even more violently at the memory of them kissing again, but at the same time she felt a pang in her chest when he said san at the end of her name.

Keitaro closed his eyes let out a sad sigh. "Motoko-sa,"

"Chan," Motoko corrected before realizing what she said and blushing some much that she looked like a tomato. 'What am I saying,' she thought to herself, 'Of course I recognize the fact that I've always had feelings for Keitaro, but this is ridiculous…..Wait I just called him Keitaro! Something weird is going on here!"

Keitaro smiled at her once again chuckling lightly.

"Is something funny Urashima-kun, I did not say something amusing did I?" Motoko questioned in a way that normally would have sounded like a threat, but instead sounded like she was flirting with him.

Keitaro shook his head, "Sorry Motoko-chan, I'm just trying to figure out whether or not it's you saying this."

Motoko looked at him with confusion etched on her features. "What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up in her bed.

Keitaro let out a painfully sigh before looking up at the ceiling. "Motoko-chan how much do you remember of last night," Keitaro asked still looking at the ceiling.

Motoko furrowed her brow for a moment and thought. "Well let me think, first I attacked that demon woman," she started before she was cut off.

"You really shouldn't call her that you know, especially since the only difference between you two now is the fact that you are of my blood instead of hers," Keitaro said with regret in his voice.

"What are you talking about Urashima-kun?" Motoko asked as she once again tried to recall the precise events of the night before. This time she got the full memory instead of the bits and pieces she got before. Her eyes widened in shock and she said, "Urashima-kun, I should be dead!"

Keitaro nodded before letting out a beleaguered sigh. "Motoko-chan, while you should be dead you are not because I gave you some of my blood," Keitaro said turning to look her in the eyes.

Motoko once again looked puzzled, "What do you mean Urashima-kun?"

"I mean to tell you that you are one of us now," Keitaro said looking away from her in guilt, "I'm sorry Motoko-chan, but it was the only way I could save you."

Motoko felt the fires of rage swell up within her, not at Keitaro however, but at herself. "I'm a monster now, just like her….not only didn't I avenge my grandmother, I disgraced my family….Urashima-kun if there is a way to kill me and to save my honor please do it," She finished as she started to softly sob.

Keitaro shot out of the bed dragging the iv with him and slapped her hard across the face, "Dammit Motoko-chan! Do you even know what you're saying!." Keitaro's eyes began to water and he embraced Motoko tightly causing the girl to gasp in surprise. "Don't you understand that I saved you because I didn't want you to die…your not a monster and neither is she, none of us are!"

Over coming her intial shock Motoko hugged Keitaro back tightly as she too began to cry even harder. "Ura….no Keitaro-kun, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. If it helps at all please see my death as repentance for all of the pain that I've caused you over the years," she said as she felt Keitaro's head shake violently tightening his grip even more than Motoko thought would be humanly possible.

"WHAT DON'T YOU GET MOTOKO-CHAN?! I SAID I'M NOT KILLING YOU AND YOU'RE NOT DYING! NOW STOP ALL OF THIS TALK ABOUT KILLING YOURSELF BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO LET IT HAPPEN!" Keitaro finished out of breath and panting.

"Keitaro-kun," Motoko whispered as a small smile graced her features and she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry Keitaro-kun, and thank you for this gift you have given me. I swear my undying loyalty to you Keitaro-kun, until the day I die I will serve you faithfully," she said as she heard Keitaro chuckle.

Keitaro could feel Motoko's brow furrow in confusion so he decided to tell her why he was chuckling. "I'm not sure whether this is the normal you saying this, or the side that's a Chevalier," Keitaro explained to her weakly.

Motoko shook her head slightly, "No Keitaro-kun, whatever effect your blood may have on me is not at work here. What I said I said with complete understanding of what it meant.

"Motoko-chan, I'm going to make a promise to you too….I'll protect you until the day I die so that you'll never feel like you're alone," Keitaro said as he reluctantly released Motoko from the hug and noticed that she still had longing in her eyes.

"Thank you Keitaro-kun," Motoko said softly before lying back down on the bed, "You wouldn't mind if I slept a bit more would you?"

"Not that you really need it now," Keitaro said with a shrug "But I understand that it still feels good. Sure take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Keitaro-kun," Motoko said as she began to close her eyes and drift off, "Can you please stay here with me while I sleep?"

'How did I know this was coming,' Keitaro thought with a smirk and replied "Sure thing Motoko-chan." With that he moved his own bed a bit closer to hers and got in it following her into dream land.

**Meanwhile**

"What do you mean you let Kei-kun go with them!" Diva shouted indignantly as her eyes began to glow a bright blue.

"I really didn't have a choice Diva, he needed blood and I wasn't in any position to give him any!" Nathan said defensively as he sweated nervously.

Diva pouted like a child. "Well it just seems like I'll a have to find someone to replace him for the time being," she said as she flipped her wrist, "We're going to brow one of Saya-neechan's Chevaliers so I don't get any more bored than I already am."

Nathan merely nodded as turned and went out the door in order to inform his brothers of Diva's decision.

"Well Kei-kun maybe this will get you to stay with me," Diva said to herself as she began playing with one of her many toys, "You made a promise to me Kei-kun and I intend on making you keep it." Diva smile as she reminisced about the last night she had seen Keitaro before the incident, and the promise that he had made to her under the stars.

**Meanwhile**

"Wow Shinobu-chan! This is excellent!" Louis said as he stuffed his face with Shinbou's home cooking.

"Thank you Louis-san," Shinobu responded nervously as a blush crept across her timid face.

"I have to say that it's better than Kai-oneechan's cooking, but I'm not sure how it compares to mine," Riku said jokingly as he and Shinobu shared a chuckle.

"Whatever," Kai grumbled as he continued eating.

"I wonder what that perverts doing right now," Naru said to herself as she picked at her food.

"Thinking about your boyfriend again?" Kitsune said playfully, "I mean after all it doesn't seem like he's the weakling you thought he was."

Naru opened her mouth to retort but feel short as Mutsumi walked into the room Saya closely behind. "He'll never be my boyfriend," Naru said dejectedly, "I mean not only does he have Mutsumi-chan fawning over him, but that Saya girl doesn't look like she's a push over either, especially with the way she almost killed Motoko."

Kitsune merely nodded in response due to the fact that both she and Naru knew that neither one of them stood a chance of claiming Keitaro's heart, especially if he finished regaining his memories. "So I guess were just here for the ride," Kitsune stated dryly as she too began to pick at her food.

"What's wrong you guys, you don't like your food or sumthin'?" Su said as she finished her third serving, "Cause if you don't want it I'll eat it!"

"She's like a human trash compactor," Both Okamaru and Mao stated at the same time with their mouths agape as they watched her down a fourth plate.

"Hello everyone!" Mutsumi greeted politely with her usual ditzy smile, however no one longer thought of the girl as being an air head after last night, especially Naru. As she sat down Shinobu set a plate in front of her.

"Here you go Mutsumi-chan, I'm not sure if you eat this kind of stuff," Shinobu started before Mutsumi cut her off politely.

"Shinobu-chan I'm the same Mitsumi you met three years ago, please don't think of me any differently," Mustumi stated as she beamed at the young girl, "Thank you for the food Shinobu it looks delicious."

"You're welcome Mutsumi-chan," Shinobu said with a faint blush, "I hope you like how it tastes too."

"I already know that I will," Mutsumi said as she thanked Shinobu one more time and began eating.

As Saya sat down Shinobu sat a plate in front of her.

"Here you go Saya-chan," Shinobu said, "Will sempai be joining us?"

"I don't think so Shinobu, and I don't think Motoko will either. They both probably need more time to rest, especially Motoko. Thank you for the food though," Saya finished as she dug in like Su woofing down her food at near light speed. Haji moved to the side slightly in order to avoid getting hit by the flying debris Saya sent his way.

As Shinobu settled into her seat a joined everyone as they gawked at Su and Saya who seemed to be in a competition of who could eat the most the fastest, and there didn't seem to be anyone close to be being called the winner yet.

"Simply," David began.

"Amazing," Haruka finished.

**Meanwhile **

"Urgha," Keitaro yawned as he woke up gain for the second time. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, however unlike last time he felt a lot heavier than usual. Looking down he had to clamp his hands over his mouth to avoid screaming. On top of him laid Motoko cuddling into his chest and mumbling his name in her sleep. 'How the heck did she get over here,' Keitaro thought to himself but soon began to panic when he saw Motoko's eyes flutter open. 'I am soooooo dead,' he thought to himself as Motoko looked up at him with a seductive smile on her face. However Keitaro missed this and began to do what he was famous for….freaking out.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Keitaro screamed as Motoko put her index finger on his lips to shush him.

"Not so loud," she said as she giggled girlishly, "I want to have a little alone time without being interrupted."

'This is soooo wrong,' Keitaro thought to himself, 'If there is a God I promise I'll never turn anyone else into my Chevalier, it's just too weird.' He was snapped out of his thoughts by Motoko locking lips with him. The kiss felt forced at first, almost like she didn't know what she was doing, but gradually she got a feel for it and began to kiss down Keitaro's neck. She nibbled his ear causing him to moan slightly which made he grin. She then traced her way back to his lips before rubbing her tounge over his lips trying to gain entry into his mouth. Without thinking Keitaro willingly opened his mouth and took her tongue in. Keitaro's senses were bombarded by the taste of citrus as he surrendered to Motoko's control momentarily. However once the synapses in his brain started firing again Keitaro immediately broke the kiss.

Upon Keitaro breaking the kiss Motoko looked like she had been slapped and recoiled slightly. "Did I do something wrong Keitaro-kun? I know I'm inexperienced but I can honestly say that I'm trying," she said almost pathetically.

Keitaro simply looked her a moment with his mouth agape before he smacked himself back to reality, hard. "No that's not it!" Keitaro yelled as Motoko nursed the cheek that he had just slapped, "Get a hold of yourself Motoko-chan, you've never acted like this before! What would your sister say!?"

Motoko stopped nursing his cheek for a moment and thought. Upon coming to a conclusion she nodded and said, "It's about time."

"Huh?" Keitaro asked eyeing Motoko as though she were some kind of strange growth.

"She would tell me it's about time I told/showed you how I felt about you," Motoko finished as she cuddled up to Keitaro once more.

'Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into this time,' Keitaro thought to himself as she stared up at the ceiling as though it would have the answer to the question, "I guess it could be worse, I could have an uncute violent tomboy with mallets continuously trying to hit me over the head every time I said or did something they didn't like……..that was random, I mean honestly who would live like that?'

**Meanwhile in the Ranma ½ Universe**

"Achoo!" Ranma sneezed and said, "Someone must be talking about me." With that he went back to sleep next to a large panda.

**Back to Reality**

"Kei-kun are you awake yet?" a voice Keitaro recognized as Mitsumi said out side of the door.

"I guess we will have to continue later Ketiaro-kun," Motoko said as she slowly got off and headed towards the door and opened it. "Hello Mitsumi-chan," Motoko greeted politely, "Do you know where the shower is?"

Mitsumi smiled back and responded, "Glad to see you're awake and feeling better Motoko-chan. Yes I do, it's down the hall and to the left you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Motoko said with a bow and stepped past the Okinawan girl who stepped into the room.

"So I'm assuming you told her earlier," Mitsumi said walking over to Keitaro's beside and grasping one of his hands both of hers.

Keitaro merely nodded.

"How did she take it?" Mitsumi asked with concern in her eyes, truth be told she expected Motoko to take it pretty hard considering how her grandmother was killed by a Chiropatera.

"She took it how one might expect her too," Keitaro said simply with a chuckle.

Mitsumi simply nodded and said, "Well it seems she's doing better."

Keitaro thought back to the interaction he had just had with Motoko and blushed. "Yeah I think she's doing much better, although that might just be the effects of her being my Chevalier," Keitaro said with a shrug and a nervous chuckle.

Mutsumi nodded and smile before saying, "Well me and Haruka will speak to you about what you want to know, just seek us out when you're ready."

Keitaro nodded and Mutsumi kissed him on the cheek. She then got up and walked out the door smiling at Keitaro one last time.

"Well I better get ready for the day," Keitaro thought as he got out of the bed and stretched out.

**2 Hours Later**

"I'm ready!" Keitaro bellowed in a semi-dramatic voice. He was currently wearing one of David's suits due to the fact that he didn't have any other cloths to change into. Fortunately for him his old physique was starting to form it self due to his large consumption of blood within the last few hours, so the suit fit him like a glove.

"Get over here you big dofous," Haruka said in her monotone voice as she patted a seat next to her, "You said that you wanted answers, well I'm gonna give 'em to ya'. I just hope I'm not making a big mistake."

"Kei-kun you have to promise me that you'll be able to control yourself no matter what, okay?" Mutsumi said with concern in her eyes.

Keitaro regarded her with confusion in his eyes but simply nodded in response.

"Okay let's begin," Haruka stated as Keitaro sat down next to her.

"Alright!" Keitaro said determinedly as he pumped his fist into the air. No sooner had he done this when he saw both Haruka and Mutsumi drive their hands through his chest. Keitaro was shocked at first but at the same time noticed that there was no blood spilling out and he had started to feel sleepy.

"It's okay Kei-kun just let the darkness take you," Mutsumi said soothingly.

"Come on you big lug, do you want these troublesome memories or not?" Haruka said as she used her free hand to fish out a cigarette from her apron pocket.

Keitaro nodded numbly and closed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro mind was suddenly flooded by memories of the time he meet Mutsumi at one of his business gatherings, when he took her away from the life as a geisha, all of their dates together, and how they finally knew that they were in love with one another. However Keitaro's mind got stuck on a certain memory, one that he recognized as life changing.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Kei-kun," Mutsumi said. She was currently donning a red silk kimono, and her hair was pinned up in the traditional style.

"I'm glad to hear so Mutsu-chan," Keitaro said with a smirk as he tipped his hat trying to make himself look cooler. Both of them laughed at his antics, and Keitaro took this time to pop the collar on his dark blue suit for added effect. Once again they both laughed lightly as they continued towards Keitaro's 1919 model car.

"What a wonderful festival," Mutsumi said as Keitaro opened her door for her and she got in side the car.

"I wouldn't say the festival was that great," Ketiaro stated as he started the car, "But my company definitely was."

Mutsumi blushed at his comment and replied, "Are you trying to coax me into doing something Mister Urashima?"

Keitaro winked and said, "Only if you want to."

Mutsumi blushed even more before saying, "We'll Mister Urashima, if you play your cards right you just might get what you seem to be pining for."

Keitaro smirked and said, "I knew today was going to be a good day."

Mutsumi shook her finger in the air back and forth and said, "Let's not be too hasty Mister Urashima, the night is still young." They both laughed , but soon their laughter stopped when Keitaro notice a young woman standing in front of the car. She had beautiful dark blue eyes that gleamed in the moon light, silky jet black hair, fine features, and beautiful pale skin. She wore a pale blue kimono that brought out the color of her eyes even further, which is one of the reasons Keitaro felt them piercing through his very soul.

"Kei-kun what's wrong?" Mutsumi asked in fear as she noticed that Keitaro seemed frozen in either anticipation or fear.

Upon hearing Mutsumi's voice Keitaro snapped out of it and said, "Nothing I'm fine, sorry for worrying you." He stepped on the gas and drove past the woman who seemed to eye him until the he was to far away for her to see him any longer.

It was a few days after this when Keitaro went outside into his garden to find Mutusmi had been drained almost to the point of death. It was also at that time when he decided that he couldn't lose her, so he transformed her into his Chevalier. At the same time memories surrounding the mysterious girl a few nights back came to haunt him.

"Diva-chan," Keitaro said to himself as his mind was bombarded by a new set of memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------

His next set of memories favored his childhood with Saya and their teenage years, and Haji and Keitaro's friendly rivalry over Saya's heart, which primarily involved Keitaro telling Haji to grow a pair otherwise he would make good on his promise to Saya.

"You know the only way that I'm going to back down is if you tell her how you feel, I'm not going to fight with you about this because that would only serve to distress her," A younger Keitaro said as he looked a still mortal Haji in the eyes. "However, unless you tell her by tonight I'm not going to wait any more," Keitaro said as he took a sip of his whine.

"That's fine," Haji said as he glared at Keitaro, "I will tell her, so you don't have to worry about the alternative."

"Good," Keitaro glared back as they butted heads and gritted their teeth. This was a come occurrence to be sure, especially at dinner parties like the one they were currently at. Both were dressed in black tuxes, Haji with his usual messy hair and Keitaro with his slicked back slightly.

"Ummm, what are you two doing?" a confused feminine voice asked from beside the pair.

Immediately recognizing the voice as Saya's both Haji and Keitaro leapt back and started waving their arms frantically yelling, "NOTHING!" at the same time.

"Ummm, okay?" Saya said eyeing them skeptically. She was currently wearing her usual pink dress and her hair was down. "So which one of you gentlemen would like to dance with me?" Saya asked with anticipation in her voice as she eyed Keitaro more intently than Haji.

"I would like the honor of this dance," Haji said before Keitaro even had a chance to blink, which he did several times after hearing Haji's speedy response.

Saya looked at Keitaro with hope in her eyes, but he simply shrugged and said, "He beat me to it."

Saya glared at him and grabbed Haji's arm snapping, "Let's go Haji-kun!" With that she stomped of to the dance floor indignantly.

"Oh man, I think she's made at me again," Keitaro said to himself chuckling nervously and scratching his nose, "She probably won't talk to me the rest of the night." He then thought, 'Haji really has started to care for her, and although I may love her I don't want this to become some insane competition. Haji-kun has become a friend of mine and he seems to honestly want to make Saya happy….at least I hope he does. This may just be one promise that is out of my power to keep.'

Meanwhile on the dance floor Saya was fuming. "I don't get! As children we would play and dance together all of the time! What's so different now! It's like he's avoiding me!" she huffed as she continued to dance with Haji. Little did she know that she was dancing with the problem.

Haji merely nodded and continued to dance. He knew better than to say anything while she was in one of her "Keitaro can be such a jerk" moods.

"You know what, forget it. I'm just going to enjoy the dance," Saya said more to herself than to Haji.

Once again Haji simply nodded but this time he asked, "Where were you earlier today?"

"OH!" Saya said as if she forgot something important, "I went to see a new friend; she should be here any minute." As she finished her statement a loud blood curdling scream could be heard from across the lawn.

Everyone quickly came to see what happened, and that's when the massacre started. In mere moments there lay strewn about the property several dead bodies, and one body dying. Joel was currently being drained of his blood right in front of Saya and Keitaro who had run up beside her.

"Diva?" Saya asked just above a whisper.

The figure holding Joel dropped his corpse unceremoniously on the ground allowing it to bounce down the stairs of the estate.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Keitaro bellowed as he dove under a table where he had stuck Zanshin. His grandmother, who was currently nowhere in sight, told him not to bring it but for some reason or another he felt compelled to take it with him. Now he was glad he brought it as he ran towards the figure. After that everything played out just like it had in Saya's memory.

"I can handle this. Don't worry I wont break my promise to you…..I'll find you again," Keitaro said as he blew Saya and Haji off of the estate with a ki attack. "Now that I don't have to worry about you going psychotic on Saya or Haji I can focus on asking you this……JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DIVA!"

Diva was momentarily taken aback before she started laughing insanely. Once she stopped she looked at Keitaro with what seemed to be a cross between love and hate in her eyes. "You left me all alone Kei-kun, you left them to do horrible things to me…..where were you when I need you?" she asked as her eyes began to glow again.

"Diva, it wasn't my choice, they forced me to forget you and to never see you again. I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise Diva-chan, but I can honestly say that I am not angry with you for making Joel pay for what he did to you," Keitaro said as he approached her his arms open. As he hugged her he said, "Although I cannot forgive you for murdering innocents. You aren't the Diva I knew as a boy."

Diva's eyes went wide with tears at first, but she refused to cry. She grabbed Keitaro by the throat and flung him into a large pot of flowers. "I HATE YOU!" Diva screamed as she charged him again. Upon upper cutting him she continued to beat him senseless. Keitaro merely stood still taking the beating without lifting a single finger in defense. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO FIGHT BACK!?" Diva screamed as she held him up by his collar in the air.

Keitaro merely chuckled which served to enrage Diva further. "I haven't forgotten about my promise Diva-chan…also, I could never hurt you," Keitaro said as he smiled a sad smile.

Diva slowly dropped Keitaro to the ground her anger dissipated. She then kissed him passionately on the lips. To say Keitaro was surprised would once again be the biggest understatement of the Millennia. Upon breaking the kiss Diva looked at him with the same insane expression her face from earlier. She laughed once more before she walked off into the night.

'This must be what people call a love/hate relationship,' Ketiaro thought to himself as he slumped to the ground tiredly, 'Even so, can I really not stop her after what she did….no I made a promise, and I will bring her humanity back!' With that he got up and picked up Zanshin. 'You've got a little more time Haji,' Keitaro said as he walked off in the direction Diva had gone, 'You've better make good use of it.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not good enough, do it again," a stern voice dictated.

"Awww, but Aunty Haruka!" "THWAP!". Keitaro rubbed his sore head and picked up his bokken and began to katas again.

"Don't whine just do it," Haruka dictated as she lit a cigarette.

"Crazy old bat," Keitaro mumbled to himself and received another smack on his head from his aunt's paper fan. He rubbed it gingerly and turned to look at his aunt with confusion in his eyes.

"I heard you," Haruka said in her usual monotone as she took a drag on her cigarette.

Keitaro merely eyed her skeptically before picking up his bokken and continuing to practice.

This continued for eight years, him practicing kata, Haruka sparring with him and hitting him with paper fans, and him mastering his family's powerful secret ki control techniques. He even developed a few special moves of his own which were so devastating and powerful that every time after he went to spar with his aunt she told him she was busy trying to do something absurd. Finally Keitaro became so powerful that Hina had to train him, and even she had a hard time keeping up, although she was always able to best him in the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At last he came upon his memories of Diva. Those memories primarily involved Keitaro sneaking out of his window late at night, and talking to her under the stars about many different things. However, one night upon sneaking out he felt like was being followed. He quickly and stealthily ducked into some bushes, accidentally ripping his gi on the left sleeve. He heard some foot steps quicken as someone spoke. "What the heck? Did he just vanish!?" a male voice said as they stopped by the bush Keitaro was hiding in. Keitaro peeked out from the bushes to see two men dressed in suits. "You know "she's" going to kill us if we don't find him," one of the men said as they looked around to see if Ketiaro was hinding somewhere nearby. Thinking quickly Keitaro picked up a rock laying next to him and using his power chucked it of the side of an old building. "There he goes!" one of the men said as they both chased after the sound.

"Whew!" Keitaro said breathing a sigh of relief, "That was too close for comfort! Well better keep going!"

He reached the tower in record time and scaled the wall once again with amazing agility. "Hey it's me," he whispered in to one of the windows.

"Kei-kun?" Diva questioned on the other side.

"The one and only," Keitaro responded. He and Diva chuckled lightly before Diva brought her face to the window.

"Why don't you ever come see me inside?" she questioned with a puzzled expression on her face, "You did before once."

Keitaro laughed sheepishly, "Well the thing is I was running one day and tripped and it fell down a rabbit hole. I tried to get it out but I think the rabbit might have eaten it."

Diva's face faulted and she simply looked at Keitaro like he was stupid.

"Anyway, how are you tonight?" Keitaro asked trying desperately to change the subject.

Diva smiled a sad smile before saying, "Well today wasn't so bad, they did really do too much to me."

Keitaro's face hardend and he asked sternly, "They hurt you again didn't they?"

Diva simply nodded in response a sad smile still on her face. "I can endure it Kei-kun as long as I've got you," Diva said beaming at Keitaro.

Keitaro blushed from ear to ear before composing himself and saying, "Yeah you'll always have me, so don't worry. One day I'm going to be strong enough to get you out of here just like I promised, and no one's ever going to hurt you again."

Diva smiled and grabbed Keitaro's hand. "Thank you Kei-kun," she said squeezing his hand.

"Awww, there's no need to thank me," Ketiaro said blushing from ear to ear again and chuckling nervously. Just then he was interrupted by the sound of foot steps below him.

"THERE HE IS!" Keitaro heard a voice shout as he looked down to see a bunch of men similar to the ones he had seen before. They didn't look happy with him, and Keitaro began to panic.

"Kei-kun what's going on!?" Diva asked with panic in her voice as she clutched Keitaro's hand even harder.

Keitaro snarled at the men before looking at Diva. "I'm gonna try to give them the slip, I'll try to get back here tomorrow," he said as Diva looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't worry I won't get caught." With that said he jumped off of the building doing and summersault and hit the ground running.

"GET HIM!" one of the men shouted as they gave chase.

Diva watched from her tower hoping Keitaro would be able to avoid getting caught.

Keitaro ran down the path back to the Zoo his legs and arms swinging wildly behind him. He was tired but he knew that he couldn't slow down less he be caught. He was running so blindly however that he didn't notice a rock sticking up out of the ground. He tripped over it flying head long into a pile of dirt.

"Got him!" one of the men said triumphantly as he pulled Ketiaro out of the dirt by the leg.

"Let me go you jerk!" Keitaro shouted as he spit out dirt.

All of the men merely laughed at him and one said, "Sorry kid but we've got orders."

Keitaro was brought back to the mansion where he was placed in front of his family in a chair.

"I'm very disappointed in you Keitaro-kun," his mother stated with a look of disgust in her eyes.

"We specifically told you not to go near that tower!" his father said sternly.

"But there's a girl inside there!" Keitaro tried to plead in his defense.

"So you met her did you?" an old woman's voice said as she walked out of the darkness.

"Grandma Hina!" Keitaro asked shocked.

"Yes Keitaro-kun," Hina said as she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes as well, "Take him to the room and strap him down."

"Wha?" Keitaro asked in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Keitaro-kun, but you've left me with no choice," Hina said with a somber expression on her face.

"Huh, what are you talking about!?" Keitaro asked in a panicked voice as the men lifted him up of the chair and began to take him upstairs. "STOP! TELL ME WHAT YOU PLAN ON DOING!" Keitaro screamed as he kicked and punched as they brought him up the stairs.

"Are you going to," Ketiaro's mother started in a somber voice before she was cut off.

"Yes, the Urashima memory sealing technique," Hina said emotionlessly as she climbed the stairs.

"**GRANDMA HINA SEALED MY MEMORIES!" Keitaro cried indignantly as he continued to go through memories, "WHY HECK WOULD 'SHE' DO THAT?!"** However there was no answer for Keitaro as his memories continued to return to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At last Keitaro's memories slowed down as he came upon a grisly scene. He stood in an open field with blood covering his entire body. He was panting and his voice sounded raspy. All of a sudden he felt something tear through his chest. Looking down he noticed bullet wounds that were quickly healing. He turned to face the direction were the shots had come from to see several U.S. soldiers holding M-16's ready to fire again at a moments notice. Keitaro let out an uncharacteristic growl as he raised an errily glowing Zanshin. "URASHIMA FANG!" he shouted in an inhuman voice as an incredibly powerful ki blast shot through the air severing the soldiers heads.

Keitaro didn't know who he was watching but he was frightened beyond imagination. Then he noticed he was standing in that open field starring at himself. However there was one key difference between him and the figure and that was its glowing red and blue eyes. Keitaro was shaking and his eyes were bugged out as he started to slowly back away from the figure.

"It's about time you remembered," the figure said in an inhuman voice, "Now that you're here I can finally come back into this world." The figure started to laugh manically as it drew Zanshin again and pointed it Keitaro.

"What are you?" Keitaro questioned his voice quivering as the figure drew closer.

"Me? I'm you, or at least part of you," the figure said with a crazed grin, "I am your blood lust Keitaro."

**Now I was thinking about making this a cliffy, but I'll be nice and continue.**

"My what?" Keitaro asked in fear as the figure suddenly lashed forward and dug the blade into Keitaro's heart. "Urk!" Keitaro coughed as he forced himself not to spit up blood. 'What's going on!?" Keitaro thought in bewilderment, 'I thought these were just memories!'

**Meanwhile**

"Dammit it's found him," Haruka said through gritted teeth.

Mutsumi looked at her shocked before asking, "What's found him Haruka-san!?"

"His blood lust," Haruka said as she fished out two vials of blood, "If this gets bad then were going to have to use these."

"Whose blood is that Haruka-san?" Mutsumi questioned nervously.

"One is Saya and the other is Diva," Haruka said in her monotone voice although her facial expression betrayed her otherwise calm demeanor.

Mutsumi's eyes went wide and she said, "Haruka-san you can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious Mutsumi, if Ketiaro's blood lust wins out we'll have no choice but to inject him with these. If we don't he'll go on a rampage killing everything in sight including us and everyone on this ship," Haruka said as she began to sweat even more profusely, "I'm trying to hold his sanity together, but right now he's just too scared."

"Haruka-san," Mutsumi said softy before taking one of the vials, "I understand Haruka-san, and if that is to happen I want you to do the same to me."

Haruka regarded Mutsumi with eyes as wide as saucers and snapped, "You can't be serious!"

"I love Kei-kun Haruka-san, I couldn't live without him," Mitsumi said as she smiled a sad smile and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Mutsumi," Haruka said softly before grinning, "How this idiot found a girl like you I'll never know."

Mutsumi only chuckled and smiled in response.

**Meanwhile**

"Just give in Keitaro and let the darkness take you, don't you want to be strong?" Keitaro's blood lust asked.

Keitaro finally composed himself and looked at the figure in the eyes screaming, "Not if it means becoming a monster!" He then pulled himself off of the blade crying in agony.

"Fool, I guess I'll just have to kill you and take over your body then," the figure said as it began to laugh manically again.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Keitaro shouted as he charged the figure.

"As you wish fool," the Blood Lust said as it drew Zanshin back and swiped at Keitaro. However Keitaro nimbly avoided the blade by ducking to the figures left at the last second.

'That was close,' Keitaro thought to himself as he clenched his hand making a fist which he guided to Blood Lust stomach.

"BAH!" Blood Lust coughed as Keitaro's punch made contact lifting him off the ground slightly. Keitaro's punch was soon followed by a swift kick to Blood Lust's face which sent he sprawling across the ground.

Keitaro was breathing heavily after he finished his assault, but there was a satified grin on his face. "So do you still think you can have my body?" Ketiaro asked as he walked over to the seemingly fallen Blood Lust. Then he heard the manical laugh.

"Is that the best you've got fool, I didn't even feel our power behind that!" Blood Lust said as he got up with a malicious smirk on his face. There wasn't a hint of any brusing and he looked relatively unphased by Keitaro's attack. "You'll have to do better than that if you even want to stay alive," Blood Lust said as he picked up Zanshin again causing it to glow eerily again.

'OH CRAP!' Keitaro thought as he tried to find some way to avoid the attack. He turned around and started running until he heard "Urashima Fang!" and felt his arm go numb. Looking down at the appendage he noticed it was on the grass at his feet and immediately started screaming.

"Pathetic," Blood Lust said as he drew closer to Keitaro who was still trying to cope with the loss of his arm. Blood Lust grabbed Keitaro by the throat and shoved his sword in his chest again. "This ends here and now my weaker half," Blood Lust said as he grinned maliciously at the weakened Keitaro.

'How, how can this be happening,' Keitaro thought to himself as his vision started to dim both by the pain and the tears in his eyes, 'I made so many promises….Saya-chan, Diva-chan, Mutsumi-chan, and Motoko-chan……..I'm sorry but I failed you and everyone else.' As his thoughts finished Keitaro's entire world went black and his mind floated through the darkness.

----------------------------------------

"Dammit!" Haruka snapped as she opened one of the vials, "Keitaro you idiot!" At this point she was starting to cry as she used her thumb and index finger to put a needle into the vial that she currently held with her thumb and ring finger. "Come on Mutsumi-chan, we've got no choice," Haruka said as she eyed the wide eyed Okinawan girl.

"Haruka-san maybe we should," Mitsumi started before she was cut off by Haruka.

"I don't wanna' hear it Mutsumi-chan, just do it!" Haruka snapped tears flowing down her face.

Mutsumi dug out her vial from her pants pocket and proceeded to do the same as Haruka.

------------------------------------------

"Kei-kun, you promised you'd protect me, remember," a little girls voice rang in Keitaro's head.

"Diva-chan?" Ketiaro questioned as he opened his eyes to face a younger version of Diva wearing a white dress with blue stripes. She had an ethereal glow about her that contrasted the black void that they were currently in. "I'm sorry Diva-chan, but I failed you and everyone else," Keitaro said as he began to tear up.

"No Kei-kun there is still a chance for you to make good on your promises," the young Diva said as she walked up to Keitaro and wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes, "There's still a chance to keep your promises, and for you to save me from myself."

"Diva-chan," Keitaro said softly as he looked into the girls eyes.

"Kei-kun, Zanshin is a part of you, it is yours to wield," Diva started as she began to walk off into the void, "All you have to do is accept yourself."

"But I do accept myself," Keitaro cried out to her.

"Kei-kun, you've always wanted to be stronger, smarter, or different from what you were just to appease others. Be yourself Keitaro you have the strength and the intelligence now all that's left for you to master is yourself," the young Diva said as she disappeared into the void.

"Diva-chan," Keitaro said softly to himself once again before he pumped a fist into the air, "You're right!" Upon saying that Keitaro opened his eyes to see Blood Lust faced etched in confusion. Keitaro smiled a feral smile before yelling, "Keitaro Urashima special technique ZANSHIN MERGE!"

Blood Lust was shocked to say the least as he watched Zanshin glow and merge with Kietaro's being. "What?" Blood Lust asked in confusion and soon felt his the arm holding Keitaro go numb. He watched as Keitaro fell to the ground with his severed arm and get up taking a defensive marital arts stance.

"I remember everything now," Keitaro said in a low husky voice as his hand began to glow eerily and his eyes changed from their normal chocolate brown to a glowing blue and red. "BURN IN HELL!" Keitaro shouted as Keitaro reared his fist back and yelled, "KEITARO URASHIMA SECRET TECHNIQUE FIST OF THE DEMON!"

Blood Lust went pale as a gigantic ki blast shot out of Keitaro's fist. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Blood Lust shouted as the blast enshrouded him decimated his being, and turning him into white ash on the ground.

Keitaro walked over to the ashes with a somber expression on his face. "So this is what I was in Vietnam…maybe I really am monster," Keitaro thought to himself but he soon remember Diva's words. "No, I am Keitaro Urashima! Nothing more nothing less," he said with confidence as he noticed the world around him begin to disappear. "What the?" he said to himself with a confused expression on his face as things started swirling.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready Mutsumi-chan," Haruka said with her voice cracking as she tried to speak.

Mutsumi simply nodded somberly as she took the needle and brought it down towards Keitaro's arm.

Just as they were about to stick Keitaro they saw his eyes flutter open. Both Mutsumi and Haruka jumped back taking their arms out of Keitaro's chest and watching as the holes closed. Suddenly Keitaro's eyes snapped open revealing one red eye and one blue eye.

"HOLY! MUTSUMI WE HAVE TO DO IT NOW!" Haruka said as she brought the needle down toward Keitaro's heart.

"AHHHHH! NEEDLES! PLEASE DON'T!" Keitaro screamed like a girl as he waved his arms in front of himself frantically.

"What the?" Haruka asked confusion evident in her voice and a puzzled expression on her face as she drew back, "This wasn't what I was expecting. Well you must be okay, because I doubt your blood lust form would be screaming like a little girl."

Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief and then said, "What were you expecting Aunt Haruka?" Suddenly he felt a hard slap on top of his forehead that he immediately recognized as his aunts paper fan.

"I wasn't expecting that either," she said in her regular monotone as she took the needle back from Mutsumi and put both in her apron pocket. "I see that you've gotten your full power back, good job I guess. Although I still think this was a bad idea," Haruka said with a shrug as she took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Are you okay Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked as she came over to check him for any wounds, although she knew there were none.

"I fine Mitsu-chan," Keitaro said with a tired smile, "And I got my memories back." His expression quickly changed as he glared at his aunt who flinched slightly under his furious gaze. "However, we need to have a talk about Granny Hina when I wake up," and with that he promptly passed out.

"Oh my, I'll go get the blood packs," Mutsumi said as she went off towards the medical section of the ship.

"It's just like I said, things are going to get worse before they get better," Haruka said as she took a long drag on her cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Alright, better get you to the medical wing," Haruka said as she scooped up Keitaro bridal style and walked out of the room.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: The Schiff, Diva, and Riku**

I know I said I might not update for a while, and now it's true by the way, but I figured who doesn't like an early Christmas present. I hope you guys liked this chapter, as promised it was significantly longer than my others. Anyway, as always PLESE REVIEW! THIS IS **WHERE DOES THE DARKNESS RESIDE** SIGNING OFF……for now!


	9. The Schiff, Diva, and Riku

Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina or Blood+….otherwise I would be rich, and this crossover would actually be a series and a manga……I can dream can't I?

Author's note: I'm hoping you all are enjoying the story!

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 9: The Schiff, Diva, and Riku**

"Oh man, I feel like I've been hit by a Naru punch, Shinobu's frying pan, and one of Motoko's ki attacks all at the same time," Keitaro moaned as he tried to open his eyes.

"Would it help if you didn't have to worry about my ki attacks Keitaro-kun?" a soft feminine voice whispered in Keitaro's ear.

'OH CRAP!' Keitaro thought as he forced his eyes open painfully and looked over to the left side of his bed.

"Good Morning Keitaro-kun," Motoko grinned as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. She was currently wearing her normal Kendo uniform and her hair was down.

For a moment Keitaro was simply dumb struck before his brain caught up with his body. Ketiaro let out a beleaguered sigh as he turned to Motoko with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Sorry Motoko-chan, I know this was supposed to take sometime but it's going to drive me crazy if I don't break you right now."

"What are you talking about Keitaro-kun?" Motoko questioned Keitaro with a look of puzzlement on her face.

Keitaro leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Urashima technique, Chevalier breaker." As soon as he finished Motoko's hands began to change into claws, and her face contorted into a more monstrous version of itself. Her snow white skin changed to a dark red and large bat like wings extended from her back. After a moment of looking shocked Motoko began to shake and tears formed in her eyes. Quickly realizing that the girl was horrified about what was happening Keitaro pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Motoko-chan," he whispered, "It'll only last a few more seconds, and then you'll be a little more like your old self." Motoko nodded into his chest as she clutched on to his shirt shaking.

In a moment, just like Keitaro had promised, Motoko's skin changed back to it's regular shade, the wings slowly disappeared back within her back, and her monstrous features were replaced by her normal ones. When the process had ended she was still clinging to Keitaro's shirt softly crying.

"I'm a monster, a monster Keitaro-kun….how could this have happened to me….was I really so foolish that this was the only way," Motoko wept into Keitaro's shirt.

Had Keitaro not seen this side of Motoko before he might have been surprised, however after the incident in his room when they thought Motoko had been expelled from the God Cry School it was not that shocking to see the young woman break down into tears. As Keitaro felt the girl pour her heart out he couldn't help but feel guilty, all of this was so new to her and he hadn't even taken the time to explain things, let alone think about how she might feel about being a monster. "I'm sorry Motoko-chan, I never meant for you to suffer like this," Keitaro said as he hugged the girl closer to him and began to run his fingers through her hair, "I should have considered how you would have felt about becoming one of us, but I was so scarred of losing you that I couldn't think…..I never meant to make you into a beast like me."

"Shut up Keitaro-kun," Motoko mumbled through her sobs.

"Huh?" Keitaro questioned with a look of puzzlement on his face and one eyebrow raised.

"I said shut up, you're not a beast…..and you're not a pervert," Motoko said as she raised her head to look Keitaro in the eyes. She was still crying but there was also a weak smile on her face, "You've never been a pervert, I know everything you did was an accident…..the only reason I attacked you is because you made me feel weak. No that's not right, I was afraid that I would be a hypocrite if I admitted my feelings for you. I've always hated men ever since the day that my sister got married, and that's because I've always felt betrayed by the fact that my sister had left me with the burden of inheriting the school…..I never thought I was good enough Keitaro-kun and I was scarred of failing." She then shook her head somberly, "But after meeting you I was even more scarred of not being good enough, or strong enough. That's because you made me feel like I needed you Keitaro-kun, like I would be nothing without you. But it is because of you that I was able to come so far and master so many things. I'm not afraid to admit it any longer, I love you Keitaro-kun, I've loved you from the moment that I truly got to know just how kind a person you are….and the man that I love could never and would never be a monster." At this point Motoko was blushing from ear to ear and she was still crying slightly as she brought Keitaro's lips a breath away from hers.

"Motoko-chan I didn't know….I'm sorry," Keitaro said blushing from ear to ear just as much as Motoko.

Motoko simply nodded as Keitaro brought his lips to hers. Once again they shared a passionate kiss as their tongues mingled and intertwined eliciting a satisfied moan from both of them. However, despite whatever pleasure Motoko may have been feeling she quickly snapped her head back breaking the kiss.

"What about Naru-sempai?" Motoko questioned with fear in her eyes.

Keitaro looked at her befuddled for a moment before sighing and saying, "Naru doesn't have any feelings for me, at least not like I did for her."

"Did?" Motoko questioned with a confused expression adorning her features.

"Yes, did. Why would I go back to foolishly chasing after Narusagawa, when I'm loved by so many other people," Keitaro said as he cupped Motoko's cheek in his palm, "and when I love them back even more."

Motoko was blushing violently as she stuttered out, "K-K-Keitaro-kun what's happened to you?"

Keitaro smirked and stated, "Well for one my curse has been lifted for the most part, so I'm not as socially inept as I was when you first met me. Also, when you've been gutted like a trout, forced to do the robot in front of two beautiful women and a bunch of men who are laughing their heads off at you, amongst some other things I'd rather not mention, you learn not to take life so seriously." Keitaro was chuckling lightly to himself and Motoko looked at him quizzically. Keitaro shook his head after a moment, "I can honestly say that I've never been happier, despite all that's been going on around me. I also doubt that I would have ever gotten over Naru-chan had I not taken this trip." Ketiaro's face suddenly took on a solemn expression as he said, "Although if I hadn't gone on this trip you wouldn't have almost died, and I wouldn't have had to turn you into one of us."

Motoko shook her head giggling a bit while saying, "Weren't you the one who just told me that you weren't going to take life so seriously? Keitaro-kun had it been for us coming here many things may have happened, I may have been to late in confessing my feelings for you and you might have ended up with Naru-chan who would still continue to Naru punch you to oblivion. You might have ended up marrying Kitsune-chan or, heaven forbid, Shinobu-chan." As she finished her statement she looked Keitaro in the eyes and asked, "There are a lot of what if's, but all we can do is live in the present right?"

"Motoko-chan," Keitaro said softly and then nodded while saying, "You're right."

Motoko giggled and kissed Keitaro on the lips before standing up an walking towards the door. "Keitaro, neither you nor I are monsters…thank you for teaching me this," and with that she left out the door.

After Motoko left Keitaro sat on his bed smiling as he thought about all that had occurred. 'You know I think my luck is changing for the better some what. I mean I've got four women who love me and don't feel the need to launch me it to lower earth's orbit, and I love them too. Although while things may not get violent between Mutsumi and Motoko there might be a problem with Saya and Diva….okay maybe my luck hasn't changed that much,' Keitaro thought as he hung his head in defeat, "Plus it feels like I'm betraying them, I mean there's no way that I can be with all of them. It's just wrong and I would have to consider their feelings, but at the same time I don't want to hurt any of them………..ARGHHHHHH!" Keitaro began scratching his head furiously. 'WHAT AM I GONNA DO!' Keitaro mentally shouted at himself.

"Ummm, Kei-kun are you okay?" a feminine voice asked.

Keitaro raised his head sheepishly to face Saya who was standing in the door way. She was currently dressed in a small purple long sleeve leather jacket, with what appeared to be a dress underneath, and purple boots. "Oh hey Saya-chan!," Keitaro said sheepishly, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure you were doing okay, that's all," Saya said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "So do you have all of your memories back yet?" she questioned as she looked down at the floor and began kicking her hovering feet back and forth.

"Yeah," Keitaro said eyeing Saya. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he shifted his weight on the bed so that he could face her better.

Shaking her head and smiling a small smile she replied, "No, I'm just being silly."

"Oh boy! I know what that means by now, I just told you I got my memories back didn't I?" Keitaro said with an incredulous look in his eyes, "Now you can tell me what's wrong or I can get it out of you the old fashioned way."

Saya looked him in the eyes with a feral smirk on her face and said, "Go ahead and try it."

"Hmph," Keitaro said pouting and looking away for a moment before he turned and pounced on Saya. They tussled on the bed for a moment until Keitaro wound up on top. "Ha! I win!" Keitaro cried out in victory, unfortunately he hadn't noticed the fact that he was only pinning one of Saya's arms down and his other hand was affectionately squeezing something else.

"Ummm, Keitaro-kun," Saya stated blushing as red as a tomato, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind moving your hand."

Keitaro looked down with at Saya with a look of puzzlement on his face. "What do you, OH GOD!" Keitaro yelled as he quickly took his hand off of Saya's asset, "SORRY! SOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" At this point Keitaro was once again waving his arms in front of his face frantically trying to ward off his impending doom.

"Ummm, it was an accident?" Saya said questioningly as she looked at Keitaro with an eyebrow raised, "What's with you?"

"Huh?" Keitaro asked completely dumb founded by the fact that he had not been knocked into lower earth's orbit, "I'm not dead?"

"Once again no, but if you wouldn't mind telling me why your acting this way I would greatly appreciate it," Saya said still eyeing Keitaro.

"Well you see the thing is when ever I would slip up and do something "perverted", even if it was an accident, I would be beaten to a pulp, sent into lower earth's orbit, or both," Keitaro finished looking down at the bed sheets ashamed.

"It was always an accident right?" Saya asked with an incredulous look on her face.

Keitaro nodded up and down perfusely saying, "Of course!"

"Well then didn't they even hear you out?" Saya asked beginning to feel the rage grow within her.

"Ummm, well you see the thing is," Keitaro began before he was cut off.

"Don't you dare make excuses Keitaro-kun!" Saya growled with her eyes glowing a bright red.

"Saya just calm down okay, it's really not that big a deal. I'm immortal remember," Keitaro said trying to placate the young woman.

"What's your point what they did to you was wrong, in fact I can't believe that you let one of them become your Chevalier!" Saya hissed before Keitaro grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked into her red glowing eyes with his red and blue glowing eyes.

"Saya you're right, what they did to me is wrong. However, I refuse to see anyone of them hurt! They are my responsibility because I am their manager, it is my duty to help them and protect him," Keitaro growled as the glow in his eyes slowly started to subside.

"Kei-kun," Saya said as she simply stared at him, her eyes no longer glowing, "I was just."

Keitaro cut her off by bring her into him and hugging her tightly, "I know Saya-chan, you're always trying to protect me when I'm the one who needs to be protecting you."

"Sexist," Saya mumbled as she smiled a content smile. She always liked the feeling she got when she was in Keitaro's arms, it was as though no one and nothing you hurt her anymore.

"Hey! I'm not sexist! I'm pretty sure you don't want to get hurt protecting me, and I know I don't want you getting hurt protecting me," Keitaro argued defensively.

Saya giggled a little bit making Keitaro's heart flutter. "Now you know how I feel, so let's forget that one part of your promise. However, you still have to give me my happily ever after."

"Of course, nothing could change that," Keitaro said while thinking about Haji, 'Well almost nothing.' "Hey Saya let me ask you something," Keitaro took a deep breath and Saya broke away from the hug to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Kei-kun?" She asked with a look of concern etched on her features.

"It's just…..how do you feel about Haji?" Keitaro asked despite his better judgement.

Saya looked shocked for a moment before her features softened into a look of confusion and pain. "He's my Chevalier, but I don't know….I don't think that I love him," Saya said before she shook her head violently, "No that's not fair, I know I don't love him…..at least not how I love you Kei-kun." She looked into his eyes with hope in hers.

'What's up with these love confessions, they're gonna drive me insane…..this makes things so much harder too. If she had strong feelings for Haji I would have tried to hook them up but it doesn't look like that's an option. But I want her to be happy too…….ARGHHHH THIS IS SO CONFUSING!' Keitaro once again mentally shouted as he scratched his head furiously again. After a minute he realized that Saya was looking at him with both a puzzled expression and one that seemed to indicate that she was in a great deal of pain. "Huh? What's wrong," Keitaro said reaching out to Saya but she flinched at his touch causing him to recoil.

"Kei-kun, you haven't said anything….you never have…..I need to know how you feel about me please," She said pleadingly.

'If there is a God he/she really hates me right now,' Keitaro thought to himself before saying, "I love you too Saya-chan hopefully as much as you love me, but at the same time I have to be honest with you…" Keitaro paused for a moment taking a deep breath, "The thing is, I feel this way about Diva-chan, Mitsumi-chan, and probably Motoko-chan."

Saya began shaking violently looking away from Keitaro.

"Saya-chan, although I know I probably did, did I say something wrong?" Keitaro said with a pained expression on his face as he tried to approach the girl was currently huddled at a corner of the bed with her legs brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself protectively. He could swear that he heard her sniffling as though she was crying, something he really had never seen her do except for that night at the restaurant, and when Diva committed the massacre at the Zoo. As he moved into hug her she slapped his arms away violently, and Keitaro immediately recoiled with a look that spoke of both his shock and confusion.

"I could understand Mutsumi-san, and maybe even Motoko-san….but Diva….do you honestly think that she loves you?" Saya mumbled as her head rose up with tears gleaming in her eyes and running down her face. "After all she's done to hurt me, you would still say that you loved in her in the same way that you love me? How could you even consider saying something like that Kei-kun?" At this moment Saya was feeling both betrayed and shell shocked, she simply couldn't phantom any reason why Keitaro would feel anything remotely similar to love for Diva.

Keitaro stirred still looking down in shame, "I know you don't understand Saya, and not offense, but unfortunately I don't think you ever could. You haven't seen some of the things I saw them do to her when I was younger, the pain she endured. She was raped Saya, can you even comprehend what that must have been like?" This time it was Keitaro who rose his head up with a look of compassion and understanding in his eyes, "We met when we were children, I made a promise to her…..the same one I made to you, and although it was forbidden, we were just as good of friends as me and you. I love you Saya-chan, but I also love Diva-chan…..I hope one day you'll be able to understand that." Upon finishing his statement he got off of the bed and walked over to say before hesitantly placing a kiss on her lips and then turning and walking out of the door.

Saya sat of Keitaro's bed simply thinking about all that had transpired in her life thus far. The first thing on her mind was her foster father's death by her blood, literally, then there was the fact that she was the one who had released Diva in the first place, and then there was the constant pressure of wondering if somebody close to her would be hurt like Riku had. She wondered if anyone else would almost be killed or would be killed by Diva and her cohorts. The last thing she thought about was Keitaro's words, and it was his words that made Saya's head spin. 'I can honestly say that I am happy and relieved to know he feels the same way, however he feels this way about two other girls and Diva…..I won't make him chose but I don't know what I'll do when I comes to me and Diva. I know I have to stop her, I'll just have to make sure that Kei-kun never finds out….although I would hate to betray his trust….this is so confusing,' Saya thought to herself as she dangled her legs off the bed again swaying them back and forth.

"SAYA-CHAN!" Kai yelled as he burst through the door blood smeared on his forehead which had matted a portion of his unruly hair down, "THEY'VE GOT RIKU!" Kai was looked like he was practically on deaths door, his cloths were torn in several different places along with several cuts, and his jaw was slightly swollen.

"WHAT!" Saya snapped as she was jolted out of her thoughts. She jumped of the bed and hit the floor running as she grabbed her sword and headed towards the deck of the ship where she saw a group that she thought she would never see again. 'What are the Schiff doing here?' she thought to herself slowing down as she reached the scene of the incident. "Where's Riku?" Saya said through gritted teeth. At this point her eyes were glowing a vibrant red and her face was contorted in look of disgust.

"Diva-san's Chevaliers took him, we tried to fend them off but we didn't stand a chance," Louis said somberly.

"Didn't the others even try to help out?" Saya snapped once again while clutching her sword so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Well Mitsumi was in serious need of blood so she wouldn't have been of much use, Haruka-san said that Hina-sama told her not to get involved, and Motoko…" Louis was about to finish as Motoko leeched back on to the ship coughing up water and blood while shivering violently.

"Damn them," Motoko muttered to herself as she tried to get up by using her sword only to immediately fall back down.

"MOTOKO-CHAN!" Keitaro cried as he ran up the stairs on to the deck. He was currently wearing red and black sleeveless kung fu shirt with a pair of matching pants, and a pair of black and white kung fu shoes. Keitaro had worn these cloths ever since he had learned the marital arts due to the fact that they not only felt comfortable, but allowed for a great deal of flexibility. As he blew past several surprised faces he ran over and scooped up Motoko bridal style. "Motoko-chan, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said as he gently shook her.

Motoko slowly opened her eyes and looked into Keitaro's. She smiled a weak smile before saying, "I'm sorry Keitaro-kun, I guess I just wasn't strong enough."

Keitaro shook his head and said, "You've lost too much blood, we've got to get you to the infirmary right now." With that said he quickly ran down to the infirmary.

"So what are you guys doing here," Louis questioned as he turned to look at the Schiff who were currently looking at the steps that Keitaro had just ran down.

"Who is that boy?" a young man asked as he slowly began to walk towards the stairs. He was currently dressed in an all black hooded cloak. His hair was cut low in an almost bowl style, and part of it covered on of his emerald green eyes and thin face. He looked to be no older than nineteen, but seemed to have the demeanor of a thirty year old man.

"Why do you want to know Moses-san?" Saya asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I want to know because I can smell Diva's blood on him," Moses retorted in a monotone voice.

"WHAT?" Saya snapped as she stared at Moses eyes wide in shock.

"I can also smell your blood on him as well," Moses stated calmly as he turned to face Saya, "I was hoping however that we could use his blood instead of Divas, since we cannot seem to obtain any from her."

At this point Saya's head was spinning as she stared at Moses slack jawed. Taking a moment to compose herself somewhat she asked, "What do you mean, how could Keitaro have my blood and Diva's blood? And how would you filter out my blood, I mean I know you are desperate for a cure from the "Thorn" but there is still a chance that you could die….wait. Just how do you plan on obtaining blood from Kei-kun." At this point Saya's brow was furrowed and a skeptical looked crossed her face.

"Kei-kun?" a large man asked from behind her, "So you know this boy well I take it?"

Saya spun around to face a large man with short brown hair, a large square jaw, and small framed glasses that diluted his clear emerald eyes. He too was dressed in a similar cloak and it seemed to add a air of mystique to his appearance. "Yes I do Karman-san. Now tell me what you are planning on doing, and I'll tell you whether or not I let you," Saya said with a stern voice and weary look in her eyes.

"You owe us you know, for Ilene," Karman stated a matter of factly as he approached Saya.

Saya faced contorted in disgust as she snapped, "I owe you one?! She was going to die anyway! I just was trying to help her, and you all attacked us for my blood! If there was a chance that you would have succeeded you would have killed her by yourself!"

"However you were, in the end, what killed her were you not," Karman said with a victorious smirk spreading across his thin lips.

Saya shrunk away with a guilty expression on her face, "I'm trying to tell you that…"

"That you killed her," Karman cut her off with a look of disgust on his face, "So you have no right in questioning what we may do to your friend."

Saya was about to retort when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Keitaro who looked unnervingly calm.

"Is there something wrong Saya-chan? You look troubled," Keitaro asked in a similar monotone voice as Haruka.

"Kei-kun," say whispered softly before she viciously pulled her shoulder out from under his hand causing him to flinch in shock. Saya growled before she continued saying, "Diva-san took Riku, and it was her men that attacked Motoko and the others! Do you really think she is such a good person now? All she does is hurt people Keitaro-kun, can't you understand that?!"

"Why did she take him?" Keitaro asked calmly with now visible change in his placate demeanor as Zanshin materialized in his hand.

"She said something about a promise being kept and something about Riku-kun being insurance," a young woman with large bugged out emerald green eyes stated as she approached Karman. Her large eyes were slightly less emphasized by her shoulder length purple hair which covered her eyes slightly, and was tied into two pigtails. She too wore a cloak, although it looked tow sizes too big on her small frame.

"I'll be going then," Ketiaro stated calmly as he walked pasted everyone's shocked faces.

"What do you mean you're going!?" Saya snapped as she grabbed him by his arm and turned him around in order to face her. However what she saw caused her to flinch slightly. Looking back at her with cold soulless eyes was not the Keitaro she knew, he seemed almost as though he was dead. "Kei-kun?" Saya asked once again said as she approached him.

Keitaro stuck up his hand seeking to maintain his distance from her, "This is my fault, all of it…..I wont let Riku-kun suffer because of me, and those cowards need to pay for what they did to Motoko. It was my duty as her manager to protect her from harm, but I got side tracked by my own personal troubles, and wasn't able to help her." Keitaro then gave Saya a weak smile as he brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes. "I'm going to fix this, it's a promise. If Diva-chan wants me, she'll get me….I'm sorry Saya-chan, if this feels like a betrayal. It's not, I'm just trying to make sure no one else gets hurt…..even Diva-chan." Keitaro adopted a serious expression on his face as he stared into Saya's eyes, "I have to tell you this even though it pains me to do so. If you come at Diva-chan you will be met with my blade, but the same goes for her as well. I'll stop this conflict even if it kills me, and if it comes down to that you two will be breaking our promises not me." With that he turned around leaving a shell shocked Saya with her mouth open.

"Hey wait a minute!" a male voice said and Keitaro turned around once again. This time he was looking at Karman.

"Can I help you with something?" Keitaro asked as he looked into Karman's eyes.

Karman flinched slightly before saying, "Yeah you can, we need your blood."

"Let me guess you're Amshel's side project, the Schiff. Well I can tell you right now that my blood will kill you, even if you were to separate the two types. While it may smell like Saya-chans' and Diva-chans' that is the only similarity it shares. It would be best if you got your blood from Diva…...I'll see what I can do to help you," with that he once again turned around and disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Show off," Haruka stated as she walked onto the deck with a vial of blood in her hand, "So you're the Schiff huh?"

Moses nodded as he observed Haruka mentally saying, 'She seems very strong. Not nearly as strong as the one that just left, but I can sense a relation with the two of them. I wonder how they know of our existence however.'

"Here," Haruka stated as she fished out two more vials and threw one at each of the Schiff, "I guess the old guy is already gone?"

Moses nodded again as he observed the contents in the vial skeptically.

"It's Diva's blood, you're lucky I had a few extra's," Haruka stated plainly as she walked down the stairs back to the kitchen.

Karman skeptically looked at the vial in his hand, Moses, and then young woman. "What do you think Lulu-chan?" he asked the young woman standing beside him with a vial in her hand too.

"I believe we should drink it," Moses stated as she removed the cork from the vial and downed its contents.

Karman and Lulu watched in horror for a moment until nothing happened.

"He's," Lulu started with confusion in her voice.

"Okay?" Karman finished looking at the vial in his own hands.

Both of them looked at each other before they uncorked their respective vials and also consumed there contents. All three smiled at each other victoriously before they began to think about the others who had not been so fortunate.

"If only we had met that woman sooner," Moses said to himself somberly.

**Meanwhile**

Haruka was currently sitting at a table in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee and smoking a cigarette. Taking a long drag on her cigarette and blowing out the smoke that filled had filled her lungs she let out a beleaguered sigh before saying, "Drink up guys, you'll be needed in the final scene." Haruka let out a sarcastic laugh before saying, "Well nephew you've opened up a can of worms….lets just hope you're strong enough to deal with the consequences of your decision."

**Meanwhile**

"DIVA!" Keitaro bellowed as she walked into the condo where he had visited Diva on the few occasions he had met her in Paris.

"Ah, Keitaro-kun so nice of you," Nathan started appearing out of nowhere.

"Stuff it!" Keitaro snapped with his eyes glowing brightly, "I saw what you did to Motoko-chan and the others, you're lucky I don't drain you of every last drop of blood you've got!"

At this point Nathan was visibly shaking and beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead. 'So this is his power once full awakened, I wonder how she plans on dealing with this,' Nathan thought to himself as Keitaro stalked up towards him.

"Where is Riku," Keitaro said in a deadly low voice as he grabbed Nathan by the collar.

"He's up stairs with Diva-chan," a deranged voice said from behind Keitaro, "However, Diva ordered us to keep all guest at the door until she had finished with him."

Keitaro whirled around to face Carl who a manical grin, similar to his blood lust, plastered on his face. However Keitaro only chuckled and shook his head.

"So do you wish to dance?" Carl asked in the same insane voice, "I hope you've improved since last time, I want to this to be beautiful. With that he began transforming into his monstrous form.

Nathan wanted to tell Carl he was a fool and to stop, but his voice was stuck in his throat so all he could do was watch.

"I really didn't have any intention of hurting anyone, but I guess for you I'll make an exception," Keitaro said cracking his knuckles and getting into a defensive stance with one arm behind his back and the other with a fist in front of his face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Carl asked as he watched Keitaro take a few deep breaths.

Keitaro merely shook his head and motioned for Carl to come on with his head.

Carl let out a haughty chuckle before charging Keitaro. Launching his lance arm out he once again tried to impale Keitaro. Keitaro sidestepped easily and drove his fist into to Carl's abdomen causing Carl to gasp and cough up blood. Keitaro followed up his attack by moving his fist out of Carl's gut and, while he was still hovering in mid-air, grab his head and knee him in the face. At this point Carl was on the ground doubled over in pain holding both his face and his stomach.

"Had enough," Keitaro said in a cold tone of voice as he lifted the monstrous Carl up by his hair as if he were picking up a rag doll.

Carl smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as he pulled his arm back and impaled Keitaro. At least he thought he had impaled Keitaro, but the figure in front of him merely faded as if it were a spirit. "What the, GWAH!" Carl shouted as he felt something hit him hard and fast in the stomach. It felt like he had been hit by a bullet train as he looked down to see Keitaro's knee in his abdomen once again. Upon seeing this Carl realized that Keitaro had possibly moved faster than the speed of light, needless to say at this point he was horrified.

"Apparently you haven't, but I don't have anymore time to waste on you so I'll just have to finish this quickly," Keitaro said as he brought his leg out of Carl's stomach with a pop, and raised it above his head.

"How?" Carl wheezed out but soon heard a cracking sound before everything went dark and his body went limp.

Nathan observed Keitaro lift up his leg and bring his heel down on Carl's head forcing him to crash into the ground with so much impact that even the foundation of the house shock violently.

"Do you want to join him?" Keitaro asked in an uncharacteristically cold tone of voice without turning to face Nathan.

Nathan merely shook his head and Keitaro acknowledged him with a nod. "Now where did you say she was?" Keitaro asked ascending the stairs.

Nathan thought about lying for a moment, but after what he had just seen Keitaro do to Carl was enough to make him think better of doing something like that. "She's in the first room down the hall to the left," Nathan said shakily.

"Thank you Nathan-san," Keitaro said as he continued up the stairs.

Walking down the hall Keitaro was immediately able to discern which room Riku was being held in. He could tell because he could hear his desperate cries for help.

"I WANT SAYA-NEECHAN! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Keitaro heard as he approached the room slowly wrapping his fingers around the door knob. Turning the knob slowly he peeked in the room to see what was going on. What he saw however was something he wished he had never seen. Riku was currently under Diva and she was, for lack of a more appropriate term, trying to have her way with him. This made Keitaro's mind swim and his stomach to churn.

"Diva," was what both and she and Riku heard as they turned to face a pale faced Keitaro. He looked like he was going to be sick and he was trembling slightly. "What's going on, and what are you doing to Riku-kun?" Keitaro asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Kei-kun!" Diva exclaimed in shock as Keitaro continued to walk into the room; however it sounded more like a child who had been caught with their hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. That's when he noticed the blood dripping from her hand far to close to Riku for Keitaro's comfort. Keitaro knew that Riku was one of Saya's Chevailers and more importantly her little brother. If that blood found it's way into his body he would be as good as dead.

Keitaro immediately dove forward and knocked Diva out of the bed and away from Riku. "RIKU RUN, HEAD BACK TO HEAD QUATERS!" Keitaro yelled as he saw the young boy collect himself and run of out the room at top speed.

"Awww," Diva said in an annoyed tone of voice, "We were going to have so much fun, now I'm bored."

It was at this point that everything seemed to click for Keitaro. He knew that Diva might have been slightly off after what happened to her, but this was insane. Keitaro grabbed Diva by her shoulders and lifted her up off of the ground and placed her at his eye level. At this point his eyes were glowing violently and his fangs were protruding out of his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Keitaro asked shaking her violently.

Diva's facial expression did not change from her insane smirk as she answered his question. "I was simply going to have a little fun until you came back, that's all. What does it matter, he's one of Saya-neechan's Chevaliers not mine," Diva said as she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

It was at this point that Keitaro's mind simply stopped functioning. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to make her understand that this was not some game but real people's lives she was ruining. However, his mind kept going back to the sweet girl he had met and made a promise to so many years ago.

He dropped Diva on her bed gently, and fell to the ground on his knees sobbing. While he had tried to hold everything together, it had become too much at this point and he felt like he might go insane.

"Kei-kun?" Diva asked in a childish voice, "Are you okay?"

Keitaro merely shook his head before asking, "Is this all just a game to you Diva?"

"What?" Diva asked as she tilted her head to the left in confusion with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I asked is all of this just a game to you. Something to keep you from being "bored"," Keitaro finished sarcastically.

"I suppose," Diva said as she shrugged nonchalantly once again, "To be honest I hate Saya-neechan, she gets everything while I get nothing."

Keitaro collected himself before looking at Diva with red puffy eyes. "She gets everything and you get nothing? Do you even understand what you're saying, or how childish you sound?" Keitaro asked with a look of disbelief plastered on his faced.

Diva looked at Keitaro with her face contorted in confusion. "What do you mean Kei-kun, I'm sure you remember by now. She got a family, she got friends…….she even got you," Diva said the last part with hint of anger in her voice.

"Diva-chan, I'm sorry that I forgot, that you never had a childhood, but what you were just about to do was wrong and I cannot condone it," Keitaro stated as he got up and looked at Diva in her eyes, "I'm sorry Diva-chan, but this needs to stop. This stupid rivalry with Saya-chan, all the killing, everything, all of it needs to stop right now."

Diva looked as if she had been slapped across the face for a moment before her eyes began to glow and she slapped Keitaro across his face with a resounding pop sound. "YOU'RE ON HER SIDE!" Diva snapped as she watched Keitaro recover with a small smile on his face.

"You know, I think she's right….the beautiful girl I made that promise to all those years ago is dead. I don't know who you are, but you're not her," Keitaro stated coldly as he walked towards the door before pausing, "I'm not sure what they did to her, but if you were the end result then they deserved to die….if you attack Saya-chan or the others again I will kill you." With that he left a shocked Diva alone in her room.

After a moment Diva let out a soft whimper, and then she did something completely unexpected of her…she cried her heart out. A few minutes later Nathan came to check on her, but decided not bother her for the moment. However he did decide to listen in on what she was saying.

"Kei-kun," she continued to moan between sobs, "I'm sorry Kei-kun, please don't hate me."

"What the heck?" Nathan said as he backed away from the door. This was an emotion he had never seen Diva show before, and it pained him a great deal to see her in such turmoil. "Keitaro," Nathan said to himself in a somber voice, "It seems you may have restored Diva's humanity, but at what cost?"

**Meanwhile**

Keitaro appeared in his room and let out a beleaguered sigh. 'Maybe I was too tough on her,' Keitaro thought to himself feeling a great deal of guilt about what he had done. 'No, she planned on killing everyone including the innocent….she's not the little girl I met that day in the tower, she's become some kind of monster…..I doubt she even feels real emotions anymore,' Keitaro thought to himself as he took off his shoes and kicked them under the bed. He then undid the buttons on his shirt revealing his toned skinny frame. He suddenly heard a wolf whistle from behind him, and turned to face Saya who had a hungry look in her eyes.

"I'm back," Keitaro said with a weary smile.

"I know," Saya nodded as she walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"She's not the same," Keitaro said weakly as he felt Saya lift her head to look at him in the eyes.

"I know," Saya said before placing a feather light kiss on Keitaro's lips.

Keitaro began blushing wildly while he sputtered, "W-W-W-What was that?"

Saya chuckled and shook her head. "One of these day's you're going to stop getting so flustered, and that was a thank you for bringing my brother back safely," she said as she disengaged from the hug kissing Keitaro on the cheek before heading towards the door.

Calming himself down Keitaro called after her saying, "I told her."

Saya turned to face him with a look of confusion on her face.

"I told her that the next time she hurt anyone that……that I would kill her," Keitaro finished somberly.

Saya gave him a small sad smile and a nod before saying, "You should go to the infirmary, I know you can go for years on end without any blood but that doesn't mean that you should." With that she turned and walked out the door.

"I guess she's right, and I need to check on Motoko-chan as well," Keitaro said to himself as he buttoned his shirt back up and walked out the door towards the infirmary.

**Meanwhile**

Amshel was currently sitting in the dark study thinking about how his plans might have fallen to pieces today. The moon light from the window gave the room an ethereal feel, and only severed to make Amshel look even more diabolical.

"This is not how I planned on this ending," Amshel said to himself as he sat at his desk brooding. "With Keitaro-san against us we don't even come close to standing a chance against Red Shield, I suppose I'll have to cancel the attack," he said getting ready to inform his brothers.

"Hold on, there is no need to do that just yet," a raspy voice said from on of the dark corners, "That boy needs to be taught a lesson, and with our your help I should have no trouble teaching him why his past should have stayed hidden."

"Who are you?" Amshel asked as he saw the figure step forward into the moon light. "YOU! But why would you help us!?" Amshel said shooting up from his chair and pointing at the figure.

"Who ever said I was going to permanently be on your side, I just need to teach the boy a lesson," the figure stated as it began to cackle.

Amshel stood with his mouth agape for a moment before he began to think of the benefits of such a partnership. While the individual may plan on betraying them in the end he could possibly set it up so that they were weakened enough that he and his brothers could pick this individual off easily. Amshel nodded as he once again prepared himself for the assault on Red Shield. 'Well Keitaro and friends, it seems you have finally met you match,' Amshel thought to himself with a wicked grin spreading across his face.

**To Be Continued**

**Episode 10: Persevere! The Beginning of the End!**

Authors Note- As a heads up there will probably be three or four more chapters after this, I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I'm also writing another story that will be featured in the Tenchi Muyo section, yes it will be a crossover but I don't know with who yet. I think I've done enough with Love Hina right now so it will be something new. As far as my other stories, well I'm getting to them, although I think I'll get rid of Love Royale…..it lost it's flare for me, so if anyone else wants to do a Battle Royale Love Hina xover go for it. As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**WHERE DOES THE DARKNESS RESIDE**


	10. Perserverance! Beginning of the End!

Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina or Blood+

Authors Note- I didn't really like the original chapter 10, but I felt like trying something new so I went for it…..sorry about that. As the old saying goes, if it ain't broke don't fix it!

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 10: Perserverance! Beginning of the End!**

"How long has she been in there," Solomon inquired as he walked up towards a sulking Nathan. Both were wearing their normal attire although Nathan's clothing looked slightly ruffled.

"Too long," Nathan replied as he paced back and forth in front of the door with a troubled expression on his face, "He really drove it home for her, and the worse part is I don't even think he knows how much he meant to her."

"Meant?" Solomon inquired raising a golden eyebrow.

Nathan looked him for a moment with a puzzled expression on his face before it clicked and he chuckled. "Sorry, what I meant to say is means. Personally I don't think the guy is that great, but if she likes him I love him," Nathan said flipping his hand in a flamboyant motion.

"I am seriously beginning to question your sexuality," Solomon said shaking his head as he walked up to the door and rapt on it softly. "Diva-chan, it's me. May I come in?" Solomon questioned as he pressed his ear against the door so he could hear her response.

"Not right now, I just need to be alone for a little while," a muffled response came through into Solomon's apprehensive ears.

Solomon's eyes went wide with shock and his mouth hung agape.

"I told you," Nathan said in a superior tone, "It's comparable to a drunk going sober as soon as he says he's going to quit."

Solomon rubbed his temples while muttering to himself.

"Huh? What's that?" Nathan said as he leaned in to her what Solomon was saying to himself.

"I think I just made a huge mistake," Solomon stated as he turned around and headed for his room.

"You didn't make a deal with her already did you?" Nathan asked in a knowing tone.

Solomon whirled around and regarded Nathan with a look of shock and confusion apparent in his eyes. "How did you know about that?" Solomon stated as he once again walked back towards Nathan.

"Let's just put it this way, I've got some secrets too," Nathan said in a sugar sweet tone of voice as he turned around and began to switch down the hall towards his room.

Solomon simply looked at Nathan walk away for a moment before saying, "I'm not entirely sure I want to know any of your secrets." With that he breathed in and then let out and exasperated sigh. "Well I'm going to have to reconsider my offer, and I'm probably going to have to talk to Keitaro-kun," Solomon stated as he headed back down the extravagant stair case. "It also seems that I have seriously misjudged Diva, this makes things a bit more complicated," Solomon stated as he opened up the door and headed towards his car.

**Meanwhile**

"Motoko-chan, I honestly think I can brush my teeth by myself," Keitaro chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. He was currently in his bathroom trying to get ready for the day. At first things had been going smoothly, but as soon as Motoko had walked past his room everything went to hell. She wanted to help him with everything, including putting on his unmentionables. He was currently wearing a green tee-shirt, black hoodie, plain blue jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes, all of which had been picked out and put on by Motoko. Motoko was dressed in her normal kendo uniform. Her hair was pulled back in it's usual style, the only noticeable difference was the fact that she seemed to be wearing lip gloss. This unnerved Keitaro a little bit, but he decided not to think to much about it.

"I'm sure you can Keitaro-kun, but I feel that this would serve as great training," Motoko started before she was cut off.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Keitaro inquired as he snatched his tooth brush out of Motoko's hand with lightning speed before adding, "Also, what do you think Naru would do if she saw you helping me put on my cloths?

Motoko blinked a few times while looking at her empty hand before she simply shook her head and said, "Well you said it is the duty of a Chevalier to serve the one whose blood they are bonded to," Motoko stated simply as she grabbed a brush and started to brush Keitaro's messy brown hair, "Is that not correct Keitaro-kun?"

"I mean if you want to get technical then yes, but I mean seriously there is no need for you to be trying to help me put on my underwear. Your "duty", if you want to call it that, is to simply protect me," Keitaro stated looking at Motoko with comically squinted eyes.

"I suppose, but I am simply trying to do my duty to the best of my ability," Motoko protested as she set the brush down and smiled at her handy work, "Much better!"

Keitaro looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that Motoko had really gone to town. His hair was neatly brushed back and laid completely flat on his head. Keitaro once again squinted comically looking at a beaming Motoko, then back at the mirrior, before he shook his head violently as though he were a dog drying himself off. His hair returned to its messy simplicity and he smiled while he felt Motoko frown and heard her let out a exasperated sigh. Keitaro was really beginning to get irritated by Motoko's need to aid him with everything. 'This is almost as bad as the time she dressed up in that maid uniform….although…..NO KEITARO, VERY VERY BAD! NO NO NO!' Keitaro shouted at himself mentally while shaking his head furiously. 'Anyway, I've got to get her off of my back for a while, let's see……I've got it!' Keitaro thought to himself as a grin spread across his face and he smacked his fist in to his palm.

"I have an idea! Why don't you go help ask Mutsumi for some tips!?" Keitaro asked with a satisfied grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Is that really what you desire Keitaro-kun?" Motoko questioned with a hint of sadness as they walked out of the bathroom door together.

Keitaro nodded his head up and down frantically, completely missing the dejected tone in the young woman's voice, while saying, "Yeah! That's exactly what I want!"

"As you wish Keitaro-kun," Motoko said as she let out a sigh full of regret before cheering up and saying, "However if you are in need any assistance you'll know where to find me!"

Keitaro nodded nervously while chuckling lightly.

"Very well, I will leave you to your affairs," Motoko stated as she opened to the door and headed out of Keitaro's room.

As soon as he heard her foot steps disappear down the corridor Keitaro let out a sigh of relief. "Who knew I could get tired of being in the presence of a beautiful woman?! Especially with my luck!" Keitaro exclaimed as he heard a soft knock on his door. His body tensed slightly hoping that Motoko had not decided that he needed more assistance. 'You know that Chevalier Breaker sucks,' Ketiaro said to himself as he wrapped a shaky hand around the doorknob and cracked the door open slightly.

"Good morning Kei-kun!" Saya beamed, "May I come in?"

"I don't see why not," Keitaro said with a shrug as he fully opened the door and allowed Saya to step in. She was dressed in a yellow sleeveless shirt, and a white frilly skirt.

"Sooooo, I just saw Motoko-san leave your room," Saya stated while running her fingers along Keitaro's desk as Keitaro took a seat on his bed.

"Yeah, she decided that she wanted tot help me out with my morning routine….needless to say it was a bit awkward," Keitaro said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll bet," Saya said without looking at Keitaro as she sat down in the chair next to the desk. "You know you never asked me to help you out with anything," Saya stated with a sigh.

"Well to be honest I only let Motoko-chan help me because she seemed so desperate," Keitaro said as he looked at Saya quizzically, "You don't think we were doing anything do you?"

Saya went wide eyed for a moment before scoffing and saying, "What makes you say that? Of course not!"

"Riiiiight," Keitaro drawled as he got of the bed and went to put his shoes on.

"Well you know it doesn't help your case when I see a girl walking out of your room at eight o'clock in the morning grinning from ear to ear," Saya stated in her defense as she put her hands on her hips a puffed out her cheeks.

"………Riiiiiight," Keitaro drawled again as he began to wipe the lent off of his green tee-shirt.

Saya let out a beleaguered sigh before walking over to Keitaro. "Here let me help you with," Saya said before she was cut off.

"NO MORE HELP PLEASE!" Keitaro screamed a he threw his arms up and ran out of his room leaving behind a very confused Saya.

"What the heck was that all about?" Saya asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. After a moment Saya simply shook her head and walked back out the door into the corridor. As she began walking down the hall towards the deck she noticed Riku who came running over to her.

"Hey Saya-neechan can we go back to the hotel now?" Riku asked with hope in his eyes, "The ship is getting kind of boring."

Saya gave Riku a gentle smile before brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and shaking her head. "I'm sorry Riku, but after you were abducted by Diva we can't take anymore chances," Saya said with sympathy lacing her words.

"Alright Saya-neechan," Riku stated dejectedly as he turned around and walked back down the hall.

"Don't worry Riku, this will be over soon enough," Saya said to herself as she watched him disappear around a corner. Saya sighed as she turned to go on to the deck to catch up with Keitaro.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could so much have changed….what did they do to her? Maybe I should have been more sensitive….but she was about to hurt Riku….then again she's not exactly stable," Keitaro said to himself as he approached the ships railing. "Diva-chan...," Keitaro said to himself with a fatigued sigh as he looked out at the water and the city his chin on his arms hunched over on the railing of the ship. "I really need to quit thinking so much, it never has been my strong suit," Keitaro said as he released yet another sigh.

"Kei-kun, are you okay," a feminine voice full of concern asked.

Turning around he noticed that Saya was inches away from his face with a concerned look etched across her features. "Saya-chan! When did you get here!?" Keitaro said nearly falling over board as he backed against the railing of the ship.

"Not too long ago, I heard you mumbling to yourself about something," Saya said as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself into his chest. After snuggling into his chest for a moment, which caused Keitaro to blush from ear to ear, she mumbled out, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong Kei-kun? I don't like seeing you so troubled."

After taking a moment to collect himself Keitaro let out another tired sigh as he gently grabbed Saya's shoulders and pulled her away from his chest slightly in order to look into her eyes. For a moment Saya regarded him with a look of puzzlement as she scrunched up her face cutely. Keitaro couldn't help but chuckle before he continued, "Saya-chan, although I probably already know the answer, do you think there's a chance that we could bring the old Diva back? You know, the one I used to know."

Saya regarded Keitaro with a look in her eye that told him that she thought he must have gotten dumber over night. As she opened her mouth to respond to Keitaro's question she was cut off.

"She has already reverted back to the young girl she originally was, you saw to that Keitaro-kun," a soft male voice said from behind Saya.

Turning around Saya saw Solomon standing behind her with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here!?" Saya asked in shock and confusion as her eyes went wide before she asked, "How did you even find this place!?"

Solomon pulled a small GPS looking device out of his left jacket pocket. "Easy I used the tracker that we put on Keitaro," Solomon stated as he dropped the device back into his pocket.

"Huh?" Keitaro asked in confusion, "How did you get a tracking device on me, I haven't noticed it."

"It's very small, in fact we put it on the back of your neck," Solomon replied as he brushed past a slack jawed Saya a reached behind Keitaro's head. After a moment he pried the device off of the back of Keitaro's neck. Looking at it Keitaro could only discern it as being the housefly size spec on Solomon's pinky finger.

"So that's how you all found us and kidnapped Riku!" Saya growled, "I heard what she was about to do to him! I should kill you right now!"

Solomon let out of pained sigh before saying, "I didn't know they had planned on doing anything the horrendous, I simply thought that they wished to keep an eye on Keitaro's whereabouts."

"It's so small," Keitaro said fingering the tracker between his index finger and thumb, "I wonder how they do it."

Both Saya and Solomon's faces faulted as they starred at Keitaro in disbelief.

Feeling two pairs of eyes on him Keitaro stopped toying with the device and looked over at Saya and Solomon before asking, "Hey Solomon-san how do you think they do it? I mean it's so small!"

Both Saya and Solomon comically fell over at Keitaro's question.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Keitaro asked honestly confused.

Upon recovering Solomon simply shook his head and said, "No Keitaro-kun, and I don't know how they make it so small."

"Oh, bummer," Keitaro said with a shrug before adding, "So what was this about Diva-chan?"

"Well Keitaro-kun it seems that your comments seemed to jar her back into reality, rather violently I might add. She's been in her room either sulking or sobbing since you left," Solomon stated giving Keitaro a very hard stare.

Keitaro instantly felt a pang in his chest as his eyes grew wide. It was at this point that he realized that he had truly hurt Diva with his words, and he now wished he could have taken them back. However he soon realized had he not said what he did she would have remained insane.

"I see," was all Keitaro said in response.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that Diva was actually crying?" Saya asked in disbelief.

Solomon nodded before saying, "Although it would be more appropriate to say she was sobbing and wailing."

After Solomon finished his comment everyone stood in silence and the only sound that could be heard was the breeze. After a moment Keitaro muttered something.

"I'm sorry Keitaro-kun, what was that?" Solomon asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I want to see her," Keitaro said a slightly louder but still in a very low voice.

"What!?" Saya snapped as she whirled around to face Ketiaro.

"I don't want to her to be in pain…...I don't want to be another person for her to hate….I don't want to hurt her more than they did," Keitaro said as he cupped Saya's chin in his hand, "I'm sorry if this feels like a betrayal Saya-chan, but what I told you last night is the truth. If she tries to hurt anyone again I will kill her, but for now she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Keitaro," Saya said softly looking into his eyes before her face hardened, "Do what you want, I know who my sister is….what she is. You believe what you want, but I'm not going to stand by and allow anymore of my loved ones be hurt." With that she jerked her head out of his hand and stomped off of the deck.

"It seems that you've struck a nerve Keitaro-kun," Solomon stated dryly as he watched Saya.

Keitaro simply nodded remorsefully as he watched her go bellow deck.

"Well are you ready to go?" Solomon asked as he turned to face Keitaro.

Keitaro simply nodded as they turned to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Idiot," Saya said to herself as she stomped into her room past a very confused Haji, "He always has to do something that doesn't make any sense. "I swear if he gets in anymore trouble," Saya started before she was cut off.

"You'll be trying to do everything in your power to make sure that he doesn't get hurt," a feminine voice stated in a superior tone, "I know you love him, and you just don't want to see him get hurt. Trust me, I feel the same way."

Saya turned around to see Mutsumi standing in her doorway with her arms folded across her ample chest.

"What do you want?" Saya questioned as she took a seat on her bed.

Mutsumi shrugged before saying, "I figured you might be in the mood for a little girl talk, especially with someone who understands what you're going through."

Saya raised an eyebrow skeptically before asking, "How would you know what I'm going through?"

"Well believe it or not I was in love with Kei-kun before I became his Chevalier, and I also know what it feels like to have so much competition for Keitaro's heart," Mutsumi stated taking a seat beside Saya on the bed. "Believe me I know it's hard, especially since he's in love with a woman who has caused so much pain for us both, but you must imagine how torn he must feel," Mutsumi stated as she ran her fingers along the bed sheets.

Saya let out a sigh before saying, "I know, he doesn't want to hurt any of us. At the same time, although I know this is really selfish, I want him to be my Keitaro….the one I grew up with, the one I feel safe with."

"But he is that Keitaro Saya-cha," Mutsumi stated before she was cut off.

Saya shook her head before she said, "That's not what I mean….please try not to hate for this Mutsumi-chan, but I want him for myself….I want him to chose me, but that may not be an option."

Mutsumi noticed the girl get grow more depressed as the conversation continued but decided not to say anything just yet.

"He just keeps running back to Diva! I can't understand it, I told him I loved him and he said that he loved me too, but then he said that he loved you, Motoko-san, and Diva as well. I mean while I understood how he loved the two of you I just can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that he could be in love with Diva," Saya finished with a dejected sigh.

Mutsumi let out a small chuckle which snapped Saya out of her depression as she looked at the girl with a look of puzzlement on her features.

"What's so funny?" Saya asked growing slightly annoyed.

Mutsumi stopped giggling before saying, "Saya-chan even I understand why he loves Diva."

Saya was taken aback for a moment, but then began to scowl at the Okinawan woman. "That's it!" she snapped as she jumped off of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Wait a moment, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, just listen to me for one more second," Mutsumi said waving her hand trying to placate the enraged girl.

Saya turned around and faced Mutsumi with a look of faux boredom on her face. "Well continue," Saya stated as she leaned against the door.

"Saya-chan you have to understand that Diva is his original promise girl," Mutsumi stated with a smile as she continued, "And I will tell you right now, when it comes to promise girls Keitaro loses his mind. I mean he chased that violent Narusegawa around for almost three years while getting knocked into the earth's lower stratosphere almost everyday."

"I suppose your right," Saya said dejectedly, "I guess we'll just have to see what happens then won't we."

Mutsumi nodded while giving Saya one of her trade mark bubbly smiles before saying, "Remember when the time comes however, we cannot try to pressure him into making a decision. It's hard enough for him already."

Saya nodded solemnly before she opened the door and walked back out.

"Shouldn't I be leaving her room not the other way around?" Mutsumi asked no one in particular as she scratched her head in confusion.

**Meanwhile**

The drive back to the condo had been a subdued affair with little conversation on either parties part. As Keitaro and Solomon exited the car and walked up to the front door Solomon turned around and faced Keitaro with a stern expression on his face.

"You should be ready for anything at this point, some of my brothers didn't take to kindly to what you did to Diva," Solomon stated and Keitaro nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, lets go," Solomon said as he took in a deep breath and opened the door. Upon entering the condo Keitaro and Solomon were greeted none to friendly by the most insane member of Diva's "family".

"What's he doing here?!" Carl hissed as Keitaro and Solomon entered the front door. He immediately began to transform before he felt a bullet train hit him in the stomach.

"Did you honestly have to do that?" Solomon asked as he watched Keitaro drop Carl to the floor.

"He wouldn't have shut up otherwise," Keitaro responded with a sigh and a shrug.

"I suppose," Solomon said as he walked past Keitaro and toward the stairs.

Keitaro began to follow before he was cut of by someone clearing their throat loudly. Whirling turning towards the study Keitaro saw Amshel standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. He was dressed in his usual purple suit and tie, but his face wore a devious grin which caused the hairs on Keitaro's neck to stand up.

"Keitaro-kun it's been awhile," Amshel stated as he approached said man with his arms dropping to his sides.

"Yes it has," Keitaro agreed eyeing Amshel skeptically as his body tensed up waiting to see if the man was up to something, "Sorry, but I had some prior engagements."

"Understandable," Amshel said with a sympathetic nod before adding, "I've been busy as well Keitaro-kun, in fact my brothers and I are going to be very busy in a moment. But first I have a special treat for you."

"Wha?' Keitaro asked before he heard an old cackle from behind his back. Keitaro immediately grew ridged with fear as he slowly turned his head around.

"It's been a while hasn't it grandson?" Hinata said with a chuckle before adding, "I hear you've been very disobedient, I believe you know what happens when you misbehave dear."

Keitaro looked at his grandmother in disbelief before rage filled his being as he snapped "Listen grandma URK!" At first Keitaro felt a sharp pain in his stomach as his mind reeled as he thought, 'How can she move so fast, I didn't even see her,' and then everything went black.

"Don't worry kiddo you'll be feeling better in no time, but for now we have to make sure that you don't interfere anymore," Hinata said as she flung Keitaro over her shoulder and started to hum. "Sorry grandson but you're just going to have to watch things play out like they're supposed to," Hinata said as she headed out the door.

"Well that takes care of one of my problems," Amshel said as he rubbed his temples, "Now all I have to do is rid myself of Saya and Red Shield."

"Amshel have you seen Keitaro? He was supposed to come talk to Diva," Solomon asked as he eyed Amshel skeptically.

"I believe Mister Urashima decided he couldn't handle the pressure…unfortunately I believe he has left," Amshel stated as he began to walk back down the hall toward his study before he turned around and asked, "Oh Solomon would you gather everyone into the study? It's time that we prepared for the final act."

"Of course," Solomon said giving the man a weary glare before he turned around and began to round up the others.

"Things are going perfectly," Amshel stated as he entered the study and sat at his desk and began laughing manically. "Don't worry Solomon, you've already been discovered, I'm just waiting for the opportune time. Then you and Saya can join each other in death," Amshel stated as he began to laugh louder

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've received reports that Diva and her Chevaliers have left Paris sir," the voice of a young man stated through a telephone.

"Do you know where they are headed?" David questioned as he began to signal for Louis to tell the crew to move out. Louis left with a nod and as David listened intently through the phone.

"Reports tell us….what the hell!" the voice snapped as David pressed the phone into his ear even harder.

"What is it!? What's going on!?" David questioned frantically.

"You might want to see this for yourself sir," a voice stated, "Turn on the American news channel 11."

Doing as he was instructed David turned on the television to the appropriate station and began to watch. An instant later he dropped the phone from his hands and let it clatter on to the ground as he watched the television slack jawed.

"Sir? Sir? Are you still there sir!?" the voice cried out frantically through the phone but David made no move to pick it back up as he simply watched the screen with morbid fascination.

**Moments Later**

David burst through the kitchen door as everyone turned around to see just what was wrong with the blond haired man.

"David-san what's the matter?" Saya questioned as she got up from her meal.

David was sweating profusely and panting as he struggled to say "Saya, it's begun!"

Saya let out a gasp realizing what David was talking about. Suddenly her face hardened and she said, "We have to get going, Haji we have to go prepare." With that she and Haji walked out of the kitchen leaving behind a very confused Hinata Sou gang, Riku, and Kai.

"David-san what's going on?" Haruka questioned as she too got up from the table.

"Come with me Haruka-san, we might need your help. You as well Kai," David said as he led Haruka and Kai out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"I wonder what that was all about," Naru stated as Su pulled out a tama shaped device.

"Let's see!" she cried gleefully as she turned on the device by flicking a switch. The screen flickered on as the gang, including Mao, Riku, and Okamaru, gathered around  
Su's invention. For a moment they were merely looking at Haruka, Kai, and then a blank television screen.

"Um Su, what exactly is this device hooked up too?" Kitsune questioned as everyone eyed Su skeptically.

"No worries," Su stated as she waved her hand trying to placate those sitting around her, "I just hooked my micro tama-mini cams to David-san's retinas."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" everyone bellowed in unison.

"SHUUUUSHHHH!" Su hissed as she focused back in on the screen before adding, "I just don't like being left in the dark is all."

Everyone eyed the girl skeptically once again as the returned to watching the screen.

"You can't be serious," Haruka stated as she shook her head.

"What does this mean?" Kai questioned with a pained expression on his face.

"It means that all hell is about to break loose unless we stop Diva," David stated firmly before adding, "To think that the United State's military would be aiding them in this however…..and using one of our own satellites."

"Like I said, things are going to get worse before they get better," Haruka stated as she lit another cigarette before adding, "So were heading to New York huh? This should be fun."

"Like I said we need to end this now before things get out of hand," Daivd stated as the group walked out of the room.

Su turned off the screen and put the device in her pocket before she gave a knowing nod. "I'll be back in a minute guys, I need to make a call. And don't eat my food!" Su said as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Who could Su-chan be calling?" Shinobu questioned as everyone watched the girl disappear down the hall.

"Beats me," Kitsune said as she pulled out a bottle of sake from a cabinet and headed towards her room, "Whatever is going on doesn't sound to good, and for once I think it's best that we don't get ourselves involved."

"It must be really bad for you to be saying that Kitsune," Naru stated sarcastically as she followed her friend.

"Trust me Naru this is no joke, whatever Keitaro got us into is no joke….I mean we just found out that he and Mutsumi are vampires and to top it all off Motoko was going to die before he turned her into one. There are just something's that we shouldn't even try to get involved with, in fact I plan on simply sitting on the sidelines and watching all of this play out with a bottle of warm sake," Kitsune stated as she entered the room her and Naru shared sitting on her bed.

"I suppose," Naru stated defeatedly as she looked at the ground. "Hey Kitsune, do you think there is still a chance for me and Keitaro?" Naru asked after a moment.

Kitsune eyed her friend for a moment before she motioned her over.

Naru nervously walked over, and upon reaching Kitsune's bed, was immediately pulled into a tight hug.

"Naru you're my best friend, but to be completely honest with you…..well you blew it," Kistune stated as she felt her friend go ridged in her arms. A moment later she felt hot tears drench her shirt as Naru began to sob uncontrollably.

"Why can't things go back to they way the were before!?" Naru sobbed as Kitsune pulled her closer, "I just want him to go back to chasing me around all the time, I want him to be obsessed with me and no one else."

"I'm really sorry Naru, but I think he's changed a bit too much for us to expect him to be the same clumsy ronin we knew before. On top of that, I think he's really in love with that Saya girl, not to mention Mutsumi," Kitsune stated as she felt Naru sobs grow deeper and more ragged.

"I love him Kitsune, why couldn't I just tell him that?" Naru questioned as she let out another pained sob.

"You already know why," Kitsune stated knowingly as she ran her fingers through the Naru's hair in an attempt to calm her down. Naru continued to sob and Kitsune continued to try to comfort her friend as the world began to fall apart around them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keitaro…..I'll make it up to you I promise, I'll never hurt anyone again….not even Saya-neechan. This is a promise I'll keep even if it kills me," Diva said to herself as she raised her self off of her bed wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, "All I want now is to be with you….Keitaro."

**Meanwhile**

"So that's how it's going to be," Solomon said to himself as he began to walk towards his car in an effort to warn Saya. "It looks like I was wrong about Diva again, it seems like death will be the only way….sorry Keitaro-kun," Solomon stated as he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked down to see one of James's nails through his chest.

"Going somewhere brother?" James monstrous voice questioned as the sound of more nails being shot of his deformed hand reached Solomon's ears.

Solomon did not have enough time to avoid the attack so every one of James's nails made contact with his small frame. He felt his body grow weak as he mumbled, "I sorry Saya-chan," and then he was engulfed in darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And to think Keitaro actually considered helping her!" Saya snapped as she gripped her sword so tightly that it made her knuckles go white. The cold sea breeze whipped around her face as she looked up at the full yellow moon above her. Suddenly she began to feel very tired as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Saya, are you feeling alright?" Haji questioned as he noticed that Saya seemed a bit out of it.

"I'm fine," she stated as the boat reached the dock they stepped off of the boat, "I'm just going to lay down for a minute at the hotel."

As soon as she began walking she began to sway left and right. Noticing that she could hardly keep her balance Haji kept a close distance behind her just incase.

"Are you sure Saya?" Haji questioned as he came up from behind her to steady her balance.

"Yeah I'm fi," Saya started before she passed out almost falling off the dock into the water as Haji reached out and caught her in his ready arms.

"It's just as I thought….," Haji stated as he scooped her up into his arms and released his bat like wings, "It's almost time, we have to hurry otherwise she'll be in no condition to fight." With that he propelled himself into the night sky and flew to the hotel where they were lodged at.

**Meanwhile**

"What? Where am I?" Keitaro questioned groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. After taking a moment to adjust to the bright light of the room he noticed that he was sitting in some kind of ceremonial room. It was dark aside from the glowing white glass beneath him which circled around a large multi-colored orb which hovered above a fountain which seemed to be filled with clear white water. All of this seemed to sit in the center of the dark void and seemed to be the only thing for miles.

"Ah grandson! I see you're awake! Are you hungry? I've made your favorites!" Granny Hinata beamed as she suddenly appeared in front of Keitaro causing him to let out a shrill scream in fright. "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Hinata asked with a devious smile, "Well I can't say that you don't deserve it, you know when your aunt tells you not to pry you should listen to her."

Clutching his chest in an effort to aid himself in catching his breath Keitaro wheezed out, "I don't get it, why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what sweetheart," Granny Hinata said as she snapped her fingers, "I hope you don't mind."

"Huh?" Keitaro said as he watched the orb in the center of the room being to glow.

"I thought you might be interested in seeing how things turn out," Granny Hinata said as she snapped her fingers once again and large buffet table appeared in front of Keitaro and a chair from underneath him. "Come on enjoy! I made it just for you," she said sweetly as she turned to face the orb.

"I must say, however, that I'm rooting for Saya. I honestly think that Diva child is more trouble than she's worth," Hinata said as she sat down next to Keitaro.

"What do you…no first I need to know why you did what you did to me," Keitaro stated as Granny Hinata turned to face him.

"It's quite simple sweetheart, I wanted you to live a normal life," Hinata stated with a smile, "I had no problem with Mutsumi, until you turned her into a Chiroptera."

"Grandma I could never be normal!" Keitaro snapped as Granny Hinata began to chuckle.

"Yes dear you can….you and only you," Hinata said with a smile.

"Huh?" Keitaro questioned caught of guard slightly.

"Dear, if you were to make love to a mortal woman you in turn could become mortal as well, that's why I had Mutsumi-chan make you make that promise to Naru-chan," Hinata stated as she picked up her chop sticks and began eating.

At this point Keitaro was blushing wildly before he asked, "But why Naru-san? She hates me."

"You silly boy, the only thing that girl hates is her own indecisiveness. That and she fears being left alone," Hinata stated as she took a sip of her tea, "She loves you Keitaro, she's just too afraid to admit it."

"It doesn't matter," Keitaro stated firmly.

"Huh?" Hinata said turning around to face her grandson with a look of puzzlement on her face, "What are you talking about grandson?"

"I'm telling you that what ever feelings I may have had for Narusegawa are now gone. There's only so much abuse a man can take, and after meeting women who honestly love me and aren't afraid to show it I can safely say that I could never go back to being brutalized," Keitaro finished looking at his grandmother with sympathy in his eyes, "Thank you for trying to give me a normal life grandma, but I don't want it if I can't be happy."

"Is that so," Hinata said squinting at her grandson, "Well we will just have to see if you feel that way after one of them is dead."

"WHAT?!" Keitaro snapped as his eyes grew as wide as saucers, "You've got to let me out of here! I can't let that happen!" Keitaro shot up from his chair and frantically began looking for a way out.

"There's only one way out of here grandson, and that is either by my choice or by defeating me. This is my containment room, I designed it just in case you lost control and your bloodlust won out. It is virtually inescapable aside from the ways I just mentioned to you, so sit down and enjoy the meal," Hinata finished while patting the seat next to her.

"Grandma…..I can't, I have to help them," Keitaro begged.

"Like I said, I would have to release you or you would have to defeat me. Sit down Keitaro-kun and enjoy the show already," Hinata said as she sipped her tea again and looked at the orb intently.

"Grandma…..I won't let you do this," Keitaro mumbled to himself as he sat down and began to think of a way to get out in order to aid those he cared about. 'I will find a way out of here, even if I have to take you on grandma,' Keitaro thought to himself, 'For once I will persevere and be there for those I love, not the other way around.'

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: Desperation**

Authors Note: I hope everyone liked this new improved chapter! **WELL AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Desperation

Disclaimer- I do not own Blood+ or Love Hina.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 11: Desperation**

"Ugh, what happened," Saya said groggily as she opened her eyes slowly allowing the morning light to trickle in through her eyelids slowly. She was dressed in the same outfit she had worn the other day, aside from the shoes, and was currently under the sheets of her bed. "I feel so tired, like I could sleep for ages…….no!" Saya gasped as she finally realized what was happening to her. She immediately shot up out of her bed, and almost immediately after realized that it was a bad idea. Everything blurred terribly, and she felt completely off balance as she stumbled and fell back on to her bed. She allowed herself to lay there for a moment as a torrent of thoughts raged through her head.

'It's too soon, and I've just reunited with Kei-kun! This can't be happening! What about Diva, and everyone else!?' Saya thought as she began to cry softly as she covered her face with her hands. 'I have to end this now, Diva and I can no longer exist in this world we've caused to much pain….but what about Kei-kun? None of this makes sense anymore, if would have been so much easier if I hadn't found out he was still alive,' Saya thought to herself as she heard a soft knock come from outside her room.

"It's open," Saya called out weakly as she place a hand on her forehead .

"Saya-neechan are you okay?" Riku said as he rushed to her side, "I heard you passed out from Haji!"

"I'm fine Riku, I was just a little tired," Saya responded with a small smile.

"Saya, is it time?" David questioned in a panicked voice as he entered into the room behind Riku.

Saya looked from David to Riku ruffling his hair slightly before saying, "Almost, we have to act quickly."

Riku's eyes went wide before he asked in a worried voice, "Time for what Saya-neechan!? What's going on!?"

"Riku," Saya said softly as she pulled him down onto her into a tight embrace, "Riku I'm going to be going to sleep for a very long time pretty soon, but I'm going to need your help when it comes time to fight Diva. Will be you be able to help me?"

"But Saya-neechan, I don't know how to do anything?" Riku almost whined as he continued, "And what do you mean you're going to be going to sleep for a long time?"

Saya pulled Riku closer to her, "Well Riku you see I'm only active for a certain amount of time, usually a few years at a time, and then I hibernate for a few decades at a time. As far as not being able to do anything, I want you tell Haji that I told him to teach you everything he can in the time that we have okay?"

Riku pulled out of the embrace with tears in his eyes and reluctantly nodded before her ran out of the door to find Haji.

"Saya-chan, I heard about your incident. You know I know an old family recipe for a tonic that will increase your time of activity a few hours," Haruka stated as she too entered the room, "Would you like me to try and…"

"No thank you," Saya said cutting of Haruka politely, "I made a promise that I intend on keeping, and being active a few more hours will only interfere with that."

"Not that stupid promise….did you even tell Keitaro about it?" Haruka questioned, "And what about me and my family….what about Keitaro?"

Saya found the words stuck in her throat upon hearing Haruka's questions. She couldn't even think of a way to answer them so simply looked at Haruka dumbstruck.

"I didn't think you would have an answer," Haruka stated as she pulled a cigarette out of a mangled carton. Lighting it she allowed her self the pleasure of taking and nice slow drag on it savoring the taste of nicotine. "Damn, that's the stuff," Haruka drawled as she looked at Saya once again, "You know you really need to think about what you're planning on doing before you go ahead with your little plan."

Saya continued to look at Haruka with a blank expression on her face.

"Whatever, I've said my piece," Haruka stated as she exited leaving only David and Saya in the room.

"Saya we need you in order to defeat Diva, will you be able to do so in your current condition?" David questioned with a look of concern etched on his features.

Saya shook her head as she propped herself up on her elbows. "I'll do what I must David-san, Diva has to be taken care of before this world becomes infested with Chiroptera," Saya said as she pushed herself off of her bed and brushed past David. "I refuse to fail…..I have to fight." With that said Saya walked out the room leaving David alone.

"Saya….we all care about you, why can't you understand that no one wants you to die?" David asked as he simply shook his head.

**Meanwhile**

"Ugh, my head," Solomon stated as he painfully opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he felt a cold wind beat against his bare chest, and then he noticed that his dress shirt was unbuttoned and blood was flowing freely from his wrist. Attempting to move he noticed that he was shackled by his wrist to a brick wall in some type of dungeon. "Ragh!" Solomon cried out as he tried to rip his arms from the constraining chains only to immediately grow tired and weak.

"Fool, you've lost too much blood," a deep male voice stated as a figure walked out of the shadows.

"James!?" Solomon cried out in shock, "What's going on here!? Why am I chained to this wall!?" James was dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt, black tie, and was also sporting a sinister glare.

"We found out about the plans that you made with Saya, I must say brother I am terribly disappointed," James said while shaking his index finger in front of Solomon's face, "How you could you even think to disobey Mama?"

"You fool don't you understand what Diva plans on doing!?" Solomon cried out as he gritted his teeth and tried to bear the terrible amount of pain he was in.

"What Diva plans on doing? All Mama can think about is that fool Keitaro. As far as plans go however, well yes I do know of Amshel's plan. Mama deserves no less, she deserves to feel accepted. Saya never gave her that, nor did that ungrateful buffoon Keitaro," James said with his teeth gritted before he let out a sinister chuckle.

"What's so funny," Solomon demanded weakly due to the fact that he had already lost far too much blood.

James waved his hand in an effort to placate Solomon before he looked him the eyes and said, "I was simply thinking about how I'm going to finish off that fool girl and her Chevaliers. I was also considering bringing her bloody head to you so it could be just like Ilfinna and Solomane." James began to laugh manically while clutching his stomach to keep himself from doubling over.

"You sick and twisted bastard!" Solomon cried out as he tried once again to rip himself from his shackles.

"You really should calm yourself brother, you should already beginning to feel the effects of not having enough blood. I must know though, how does it feel to be at death's door and unable to die?" an insane voice cackled as Carl walked out from the shadows wearing his usual blue Chinese outfit.

"I figured that you would be part of this, Keitaro-kun should have killed you unfortunately he's too soft," Solomon stated with venom dripping from his voice.

"Such harsh words brother," Carl said in false painful tone of voice with a faux expression of agony on his face. He held this look for a moment before he broke out in crazed grin and began to laugh insanely.

"We're moving out tonight, I'll be sure to bring you back the head for a souvenir," James said with a chuckle as he and Carl, who was still laughing, walked out of the dungeon.

"I won't let them do that! I won't fail Saya!" Solomon cried out as he weakly struggled against the decrypted chains that some how managed to completely restrain him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Keitaro, things certainly are getting a lot more entertaining aren't they?" Hinata asked as she chuckled whole heartedly as she looked at the orb and continued to sip her tea.

"How can you laugh about something like this?" Keitaro asked in a low voice as he painfully sat and watched everything play out in front of his eyes. His hands balled up into tight fist, and were shaking with rage. "HOW CAN YOU LAUGH ABOUT THIS!" Keitaro snapped as he whipped his head away from the orb and looked at his grandmother, "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SOMEONE'S GOING TO GET HURT? I HAVE TO STOP THIS!"

Hinata set her tea down slowly and turned to face her grandson. They both gazed into each others eyes for a moment, Keitaro's burning with rage and her own calm and clear, before Hinata finally responded. "My dear grandson, I do not laugh at the situation itself but rather the irony of it. It is amazing how quickly the time line attempts to correct itself, and how everyone who is to be doomed stays on their path towards destruction," Hinata said as she walked over to Keitaro rubbed her wrinkled hands softly across his cheek, "You should calm down Keitaro, for you see there is nothing you can do. This must be allowed to happen otherwise there will be dire consequences for all of us."

Keitaro clenched his teeth and simply looked at his grandmother as he squeezed his fist even tighter.

"So be it, if you wish to view me as the enemy then you may do so," Hinata said as she withdrew her hand and faded away only to reappear back at the table as she reached out and scooped her tea into her hands. "You really should relax you know, otherwise you'll end up looking like Haruka when you're 25," Hinata stated as she took another sip of her tea and gazed at the orb once again.

"I have to get out of here, but how?" Keitaro mumbled to himself, "She was able to knock me out with one blow, on top of that she's my grandmother! I guess there's nothing I can do but watch…." Keitaro took a seat next to his grandmother and poured himself a cup of tea. 'There's no sense in wasting all of this food anyway,' Keitaro thought to himself as he saw his grandmother smiling out the corner of his eye. After taking a sip of his tea he continued to watch fate correct itself, while plotting a way to get out of his prison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Might I ask what you two are up to?" Nathan said as he walked into the extravagant garden of the condo.

Both Carl and James stopped themselves in mid-stride and turned to glare at Nathan.

"My my, no need to get defensive. I was only asking because I could sense your intent to kill something, or should I say someone," Nathan said as he raised left hand to his chin and began stroking it intelligently.

"Anyone who stands against Mama does not deserve to exist," James said curtly as he continued his walk out of the estate.

"Ah ha, so that's his reasoning," Nathan said with a look of faux exuberance on his face as though he had just solved a great mystery before he turned to Carl and asked, "What about you?"

"No one threatens Diva and lives. Also, the battle between me and my Saya will be so beautiful," Carl said with a mixture of dreaminess and insanity in his voice as he turned and followed James.

"A regular odd couple they are," Nathan said with a light chuckle.

"Nathan will you not join them," a deep male voice asked from behind him.

"Do not order me around Amshel, I serve the Queen not you," Nathan said as his face adopted a serious expression and her turned to face Amshel, "While James and Carl maybe lost within the depths of their own mind, do not think for one moment that I am. While what they said about protecting Diva was correct, I will act when Diva commands me to not before then. You, one who sees her as nothing more than an experiment, could never understand that so don't even waste your time trying." With that Nathan brushed past Amshel and made his way back into the condo.

Amshel stood there for a moment simply shaking his head and sighing weakly. "You just don't seem to understand, but you will soon enough," Amshel stated to himself as he turned around and followed Nathan back into the condo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two days…..but why am I still going through with this? Why do I feel like I am being forced towards something that I really do not want to do?" Diva asked herself as she laid in her bed looking up at the pure white ceiling. "Kei-kun, if only you were here….maybe then I wouldn't feel so lost and confused," Diva said as she rolled to her side and let out a heavy sigh. "The world will be ours soon Kei-kun….but do you want to exist in that world with me? Is it even the world that I really want? All I've ever wanted was a family, to feel loved….but these things seem to always find a way to slip away from me…..Kei-kun," Diva finished in soft whisper before she decided to venture off into dream land.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diva," Keitaro whispered to himself looking at the orb as he balled up his hands into fist causing his knuckles to go white, "Dammit…..why can't I just go back to being beat up?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long has she been asleep?" a woman wearing a clean pure white lab coat, a pink red skirt, low cut black shirt, and black pumps asked David as they peeked into Saya's room. She corrected her sleek oval framed glasses with her middle finger, and brushed few stray hairs form her sandy blond pony tail out of her slender face.

"It's been almost nine hours since she went to sleep, I don't think that we have much time. With Diva's performance coming up soon we need to act quickly or it will be too late. Julia isn't there something we can do for her?" David questioned with a pained expression on his slightly wrinkled face.

"I heard about Haruka's offer, if she turned that down then I don't think there is anything we can do but pray that everything works out in the end," Julia said calmly as she and David back away from the door, David closing it behind him.

"So we have to strike as soon as possible? Fine, the performance is in two days, we'll end this then," David said curtly as he turned and walked down the hall.

"What am I going to do with you," Julia said with a small chuckle as she shook her head. After taking a deep breath she opened Saya's door and walked in taking a seat next to Saya's bedside.

After a moment Saya's eyes began to flutter open and she slowly surveyed her surroundings with her crimson eyes. Her eyes came to rest on Julia and she gave her a weak smile before asking, "How long have I been asleep?"

Julia smiled back and replied, "You've been asleep for about nine hours, but that's beside the point. How are you feeling?"

"I feel really tired, I don't think I have much time left," Saya responded honestly.

Julia patted Saya on the arm and gave her another small smile. Both women stared at each other for a moment before the eye contact was abruptly cut short as Haji flew through Saya's bedroom window and into the wall next to the door almost going through it. He fell on to the ground in an unceremonious lump.

"Haji!" Saya exclaimed as she ran over to his side with Julia following closely behind. As she gently brushed her hand over his cheek she heard the wall behind her explode and debris fly all around her. Turing to where the wall once stood she saw the monstrous forms of James and Carl standing behind her.

"Saya fight," Haji muttered weakly as he slowly rose to his feet and grabbing his metallic case threw Saya her sword. Saya caught it effortlessly and drew the blade pointing it at the two beasts as her eyes began to glow a vibrant red. Haji drew a set of finely decorated knives, with red gems embedded in the center, and readied himself for the coming battle. He allowed his monstrous bat wings to sprout from his back then he charged Carl, leaving James for Saya to handle.

Saya punctured he thumb on the part of the blade nearest to the hilt allowing her blood to flow down the length of the blade and drew back into battle stance. "This ends now!" she cried as she charged James who simply laughed manically. Saya struck out at James but her blade merely bounced off of his skin and sparks flew from the spot where she had made contact.

"What the?" Saya questioned as she stared at James he mouth hanging agape although she still remained in her defensive stance.

"Fool, my skin his harder than the plating on an armored car! Your pathetic sword won't even scratch me!" the monstrous James said and soon began to laugh manically again.

"Julia run, go get help!" Saya yelled as she turned to face the terror stricken woman who was currently back against the wall quivering in fear. Julia had never been in a situation like this before, even though she had worked with Saya for several years. To actually come face to face with a Chiroptera that would kill her paralyzed the woman's mind with fear. Julia simply stared at the beast her body quivering and shaking as tears flowed freely from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Dammit!" Saya shouted as she charged James once again in an effort to get him away from Julia. She swiped at James several times in an attempt to push him back and out of the room. Landing several horizontal and diagonal swipes on the beast did nothing to phase him as he simply stood laughing watching the sparks from the blade fly off of his neigh invincible skin. Suddenly he stopped laughing and grabbed Saya by the throat cutting off the blood flow to her brain as she effortlessly lifted her off of the ground and flung her out of the room down on to the Parisian city streets.

Saya landed on a nearby car crashing through its roof causing glass to fly everywhere. Slowly recovering from the attack she coughed up a sever amount of blood the pooled in the wrecked car's driver seat. Wiping away most of the blood with her arm she steadied herself with the sheath of her blade. Just as she pushed herself out of the remains of the car she heard the sound of feet crunching glass grow closer to her. Saya turned to face the monstrous James who simply scoffed before he raised his grotesque hand and fired a claw like projectile at Saya's vulnerable chest. However it never made contact due to the fact that it was blocked by a strange scythe. Looking to her side Saya saw Moses standing on the edge of the car with his scythe drawn and an annoyed expression on his face.

"If you chose to attack Saya-san, then you have chosen to attack us," Moses declared as the other two remain Schiff appeared from the dark corners of a nearby alley wearing their usual attire.

James merely chuckled and replied, "I had planned on bring Saya's head back as a present for my brother, but I wouldn't mind having a souvenir for myself. Mama will be proud when I tell her that I've killed you fools."

"Just try it!" Karman yelled as he lashed out at James drawing his yari.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My my my," a soft and semi-feminine male voice said as Solomon raised his head to see Nathan walk out of the shadows in to the torch light of his corner of the dungeon.

"Nathan!" Solomon cried out weakly.

"My dear Solomon is this all the power that you have? How did you ever expect to betray Diva if you're this weak," Nathan stated he revealed several articles of Solomon's missing clothing. "Solomon, please show me the tale of Salome rewritten by your own by your love, you're trying so hard it would be a pity for you to fail her now," as he finished his statement Nathan's eyes grew red and Solomon's chains shattered. Solomon dropped on to the cold coble stone floor of the dungeon in an undignified heap and simply laid there. Nathan dropped the articles of clothing he was carrying on the floor next to Solomon and turned to leave. Just before he left he said one last thing without turning around, "Solomon, you will die you know?"

"Yes," Solomon muttered weakly as he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his blazer.

Nathan simply nodded and then proceeded to disappear within the dark void that led to the exit of the dungeon.

"It doesn't matter to me if I die, as long as Saya lives I will be content," Solomon whispered to himself as he finished dressing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karman!" Moses shouted as Karman flew through yet another car, this time an SUV, and slammed against another wall. Moses waited for his "brother" to move, but after a moment he knew it was not going to happen. Turning to face James with rage clearly plastered on his face he charged the behemoth with his scythe drawn and yelled a loud battle cry.

James hulking form simply side stepped the scythe and shot a claw like projectile into Moses' stomach and sent him flying into a lamp post.

"Moses!" Saya and Lulu cried in unison as they rushed over to the fallen man's side.

"Moses! Are you okay?" Lulu asked as she shook him lightly but received no response.

"Lulu I want you to run okay," Saya said weakly as she rose to her feet as she noticed that her vision grew increasingly blurry.

"But Saya what about you?" Lulu asked grabbing her ax.

"Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!" Saya snapped at the young girl who looked at her hesitantly before she ran off to find shelter.

"That was foolish, you'll need all the help you can get if you want to stand a chance of defeating me!" James bellowed as he fired several projectiles at Saya.

Saya knew that she was too weak to avoid the projectiles by simply dodging them and she knew her sword wouldn't do her much good although it might deflect a few of them if she could clear her vision and stand up without staggering. As the projectiles closed in she prepared herself for the inevitable closing her eyes tightly and scrunching up her face to mentally prepare herself for the pain. Just as she felt the claws about to make contact she suddenly felt someone scoop her up bridal style in her arms. The first thought that went through her mind before she opened her eyes was the fact that it must have been Keitaro. However upon opening her eyes and gazing at her rescuer she was surprised to see that she had been saved by Solomon.

"Solomon, when did you?" Saya began before Solomon place her safely on the ground and turned to face James. His hand transformed into an object that resembled a blade of some sort. "Saya I will protect you until my last breath do not forget that," and with that said he charged James with his arm drawn back and swiped at him several times barely leaving scratch marks on the surface of the impenetrable man's skin. James effortlessly reached his hand back and smacked Solomon off to the side sending flying into a near by lamp post. James then turned his attention back to Saya who had her blade pointed at him with blood dripping off of the tip.

"So you still think you can defeat me girl? Well," James started before he felt his arms constrained by something or someone forcefully keeping him at bay. Looking to his sides he noticed Karman pulling back both of his arms with amazing power. Red vain like features were running down his face and he seemed to be paling considerably even in the dim light of the remaining street lights. "What the?" James questioned but soon felt his skin crack and the same red lines run down his features.

"KARMAN NO!" Lulu cried as she ran toward the man her eyes wide in terror.

"Stay back Lulu!" Moses demanded as he grabbed the young girl and pulled her into him, "You can't go near him!"

"But I thought that Diva's blood cured us!" Lulu cried as she struggled against Moses grip, "You're not supposed to have the Thorn!"

"The blood did cure us," Karman said giving Lulu a feeble smile, "I chose this in order to save Saya."

"Karman," Lulu whispered to herself as she let herself go limp in Moses' arms and began to cry softly.

"SAYA FINISH IT NOW!" Karman demanded as he used the last of his remaining strength to keep James from moving.

Saya staggard forward in an attempt to reach the man and her enemy but she simply couldn't move as fast as she needed to. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her into the air. She looked behind her and noticed Haji's blood stained face letting out a small gasp.

"Saya focus," Haji said calmly as he redirected the young woman's attention toward her foe.

Saya cut her thumb on the hilt of the blade and shoved it though the Chevalier's head.

Karman released the beast before he fell to the ground and began crumbling away as watched James do the same. He smiled a satified smirk as he heard James utter one last word, "Mama," 'There's no mother for you here,' Karman thought as his life flashed before his eyes. Suddenly everything went black, and the Schiff felt at peace.

Lulu watched Karman's ashes blow into the wind and she felt an even deeper pang in her chest. She began crying with more force as she fell to her knees crying out Karman's name.

"Karman," Moses muttered to himself through gritted teeth, "Why did you chose now to be so heroic and caring...I must say I'm very proud however…..rest in peace dear friend." With that he scooped Lulu up in his arms and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

"Karman," Saya whispered softly as she too felt tears well up within her eyes.

"Saya, I must go but if you ever need anymore help do not be afraid to call me. You can trust in the fact that I will be there for you no matter what," Solomon stated as he disappeared.

"Solomon," Saya mumbled to herself before she yelled it louder, "SOLOMON!" She was hoping the man would reappear but to no avail.

"Saya lets go," Haji stated as helped Saya to her feet.

"Don't think this is over yet, we still have to dance Saya!" an insane monstrous voice called from behind the pair. Turning around they came face to face with a severely injured Carl. There were several holes through his skin and he was missing several of his monstrous appendages.

Haji merely stared at the man before he pulled out another one of his knives and threw it at the beast hitting it in the center of it's head.

"ARGHHH!" Carl cried out in pain, "Why you!" Carl started before he felt something smash into his head. Looking at the ground were the objects contents landed he noticed that it was a watermelon that had smashed against his head. Looking over in the direction were the object was seemed to have been thrown from Carl saw Mutsumi, who was outfitted in purple dress shirt and denim blue jeans, standing next to Motoko, who was outfitted in her usual Kendo garb.

"Sorry we're late!" Mitsumi called out waving toward the group, "We got caught in traffic!"

"That still sounds that like a lame excuse Keitaro-kun would make," Motoko commented dryly as she unsheathed the Hina blade and pointed it at Carl before crying, "EVIL BANISHING SWORD TECHNIQUE!" With a blinding flash of ki Carl was slammed into the only remaining undamaged car on the street. "Well are you going to finish him?" Mutsumi asked as she approached Saya.

Saya merely stared at the woman stupefied for a moment before she got to her feet and punctured her thumb on the blade once again. With Haji's aid she made her way over to the unconscious Carl a brought her blade down on his chest. Soon he began to crystallize and his eyes lost their red glow becoming hollow and soulless.

"Are you okay Saya-chan?" Mutsumi asked as she noticed how weak Saya looked before she gasped loudly. "Wait! It's not time is it!?" Mutsumi asked with concern evident in her eyes.

Saya simply nodded in response as the fell to the ground and passed out once again.

"What is going on here, and where is the other Schiff?" Motoko questioned as she noticed that one of the three Schiff was currently missing. She also noticed that the two present Schiff looked extremely distraught. Sheathing her blade looked over at Haji who simply sighed.

"Don't worry Motoko-chan, I'm sure Saya will tell us when she wakes up. Until then we can wait," Mutsumi stated bubbly as she clapped her hands and proceed to scoop Saya up and take her back into the hotel much to Haji's surprise.

"What happened here," a young male voice cried out as the group stopped just short of the door. Turning around everyone saw David, Louis, Okamura, and Kai approach. Everyone of them was dressed in their usual attire, aside from Kai who was dressed in a cream colored suit and light blue dress shirt.

"Well?" Kai questioned again looking at everyone, "And what's wrong with Saya?"

Mutsumi smiled at Kai and before responding, "Well we're just going to have to ask Saya when she wakes up." With that the conversation ended as Mutsumi stepped into the hotel.

"Haji-san, I know you told me to wait and hide but….hey what happened here?" Riku questioned as he arrived at the scene.

"They just told us that we'll have to wait for Saya to wake up before we can find out," Kai said with a shrug as he guided his little brother into the hotel.

**Meanwhile**

Solomon was panting heavily as he made his way down the alleyway. "It's really a shame that it has to end like this," he muttered to himself as he continued to stagger holding his left hand over his stomach. Between the cracks of his fingers one could see that his body had begun to petrify and it wouldn't be long before he ended up like Carl.

"My my Solomon, look at what you've gone and done to yourself," a man stated as he appeared out of the darkness of the alleyway.

"Amshel," Solomon hissed in disgust, "Well at least I can kill you before I die!" With that he transformed his arm again and charged Amshel only to have his arm shatter as it made contact with Amshel's chest. "Damn," Solomon muttered to himself as he feel into Amshel's waiting arms.

"Foolish," was the last thing Solomon heard before everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Diva," Nathan said tapping on the door to her room rousing her from her somewhat blissful slumber.

"Yes," Diva replied groggily.

"I just wanted to inform you that three of your Chevaliers are dead," Nathan stated with a hint of remorse in his voice.

It was silent for a moment before Diva muttered out a simple thank you. Nathan stood there for another minute or two before heading toward his own room.

Meanwhile within her room Diva allowed herself to actually take in what she had been told. While she may not have loved her Chevaliers in the sense that she wanted to marry them, she did however care deeply for each of them to some degree. To hear that three of the five were dead was a great blow to her, especially now that she had regained the rest of her sanity. She felt that now she was even more alone than when she began. She brought her legs up to her chest and did something she had not done since she had last seen Keitaro…..she cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As Keitaro watched everything unfold in front of him he felt a whole spectrum of 2emotions. He cried when he watched Solomon and Karman die. He felt fear and anger watching James beat down on Saya, and he felt extremely guilty when he watched Diva cry. At this point he knew that there was no other choice other than to face off against his grandmother, although at this point it might be strangely satisfying for him. Turning to her he noticed that she was smiling from ear to ear and nodding.

"Ah yes things are reverting back to the way the should very nicely," Hinata stated sagely as she watched the orb, "The only problem there might be lies in Motoko-chan, Mutsumi-chan, and your aunt but I have a feeling that they wont be able to make that much of a difference."

'Oh yeah,' Keitaro thought to himself, 'It's definitely time to do something!' With that he summoned Zanshin into his hand and waited for the perfect moment to stike.

**To Be Continued**

Episode 12: The Performance

Author's Note: I hope that everyone likes this new chapter, and as always PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. The Performance

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Blood+…..or Final Fantasy IX, don't ask just read the fic………I'm really starting to think we've established that I don't own the seires enough times already, but I don't want to be sued so I guess I have to do it.

**Bloodlines**

**Episode 12: The Performance**

"And so the final scene draws near," Hinata stated with a chuckle as she watched the large orb in the center of a seemingly eternal void, "So Keitaro have you enjoyed watching things so far?" Hinata then began pouring herself another cup of tea before the handle to kettle was severed and caused the contents to spill out creating a large mess. Allowing the contents to pool on the table Hinata turned and regarded her grandson with a seemingly amused look on her face. "My my Keitaro-kun, what did my little kettle ever do to you?" Hinata questioned as she stared at Keitaro who held Zanshin inches away from her face.

"Enough!" Keitaro barked, "Let me out of here right now!"

Hinata chuckled lightly for a moment before responding, "Sorry Keitaro-kun, but no can do."

Keitaro scowled and slanted his eyes menacingly retorting, "Well I guess there's no other choice other than for me to defeat you." With that he drew Zanshin back and swiped at his grandmother. Hinata simply ducked under the blade and disappeared.

"What the? She did it again!" Keitaro snapped as he tensed up and prepared himself for his grandmother's inevitable attack. Suddenly a bright light blinded Keitaro as she raised his arm over his eyes to shield them. However this was a grave mistake and Keitaro soon felt his grandmother's knee in his stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Keitaro-kun it would be in your best interest to stay down you know," Hinata stated sagely as she towered over the fallen young man. Keitaro coughed violently clutching his stomach with one hand before he struck out with the other and grabbed his grandmother by her small frail legs. To say Hinata was shocked would have been an extreme understatement as the old woman's eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth almost hung down to her chest. Using this to his advantage Ketiaro flipped his grandmother while getting up and drop kick her through the platform connected to the orb causing her to crash through it and land on the other side. The old woman didn't move for several minutes as she laid sprawled across the platform, her limbs spread out wildly, but Keitaro knew the fight was far from over.

As Keitaro began to approach the woman she let out a sharp cackle. "Not bad grandson, but not even close to being good enough," Hinata stated as she teleported once again.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Keitaro shouted in annoyance as he gripped Zanshin even tighter causing his knuckles to go white. As he tried to feel his grandmother's presence by sensing her ki he couldn't quite pin point exactly where she would be next. While he was trying to pin her down she suddenly appeared behind him with a sword of her own. Feeling her presence Keitaro whipped around just in time as Hinata brought her sword down on him, however he was able to parry the attack and role a safe distance away.

"You didn't think you were the only one with a special sword did you Keitaro?" Hinata questioned as she got into a fighting stance.

"What are you talking about?" Keitaro questioned as he got into a fighting stance of his own.

"Surely you remember it was I who forged your sword for you don't you?" Hinata asked as she watched Keitaro nod stiffly. "Well then you don't think I was capable of doing the same for myself? I also put a portion of my seemingly uncontrollable power into an object so that I would be able to control it, just like I did for you when you were a boy. Not only that but these blades serve as an excellent device for hiding and storing memories, although I do wish that they were capable of destroying them in some instances," Hinata finished glumly.

"Like mine," Keitaro said darkly before he inquired, "Why is it that you tried to hide my past from me grandmother? Why is it that you keep me from protecting those I care about?"

Hinata simply shook her head almost pityingly as she responded, "Keitaro I do not have a problem with you protecting those whom you care for, but there is something grander at work here. Something that I cannot even go against, fate must be allowed to take it's coarse and the Chiroptera must be allowed to fade into annals of history and become nothing more than legend. Saya and Diva's mother understood this, unfortunately she could not bring herself to kill her children even though she was capable of ending her own life However, if things are allowed to progress as they should Saya will end up killing Diva and will end her own life and Hajis'. After that Haruka, your parents, Kanako, and I will end our lives and complete the deed."

"What about me?" Keitaro questioned as he lowered his blade slightly, "What makes you think I want to live in a world where all those who I love are dead and gone?"

"Keitaro-kun you have an amazing gift, one that will allow you to transcend the necessity of death for our kind. Like I told you earlier, if you were to make love to a mortal woman you could in fact become human and, if it brings you any comfort, so would your Chevaliers," Hinata finished as she gazed into her grandsons eyes with sympathetic eyes of her own. "Don't you think Motoko wants to be human again Keitaro, don't you think she wants to have a choice about how she feels about you. Do you not want her and Mutsumi's organic love rather than this duty bound love you have now?" Hinata questioned as she watched her grandson lower his sword to the point where it was barely hanging in his hands.

"Of course I want Motoko-chan and Mutsumi-chan to be happy, and yes I want them to love me of their free will. And now I understand why it is you wanted me to fall in love with Naru-san, but I must know why the others had to get involved," Keitaro stated as he let Zanshin clatter on to durable glass floor. After taking a deep breath he continued, "I also must know why you had me fall in love with Saya, I already know I feel in love with Diva of my own choice, only to tear her away from me in the end. Why do you play these games with my heart, and why did you make me suffer for the past sixteen years?" Keitaro questioned as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Hinata lowered her blade somewhat as she responded to Keitaro's questions with understanding in her voice. "Keitaro, it was not my attention to make you suffer. As far as your clumsiness is concerned, that was an unfortunate side effect of sealing your powers and was completely accidental. Also, Naru loves you Keitaro, but unfortunately she's just to pig headed and stubborn to admit it. As far as the others, well I needed to have to back ups just in case it didn't work out with Naru. All of them care deeply for you Keitaro, you have to understand that. All of them offer you something splendid as well, Su with her intelligence and her power as royalty in the kingdom of Mol Mol, Kitsune simply based on her voluptuous body and slyness, Shinobu with her excellent cooking skills and her unconditional love for you, and the unfortunate Motoko who would have offered her passion, loyalty, and love, although it was hidden beneath her fears. You must also understand that I simply wanted you to live and have the best my dear grandson."

Hinata stated and paused for a moment while letting out a beleaguered sigh, "Also, in response to your question about Saya. Well originally, before I discovered that the humans were planning on using the last of our kind as weapons, I thought you two would make an excellent couple. In fact your children would have been the strongest Chiroptera in the history of our kind and would unify what was left of the eastern and western empires. Unfortunately that was not possible due to the fact that humans began using our blood to create undead mindless creatures to use as soldiers as I mentioned. Due to this fact I knew what my friend had said was true, we had to become extinct otherwise this world would destroy itself. Do you understand now Keitaro, why I have done what I have done? It was never to hurt you, only to protect you and this planet," Hinata finished as she waited for Keitaro's response.

Keitaro simply stood still as a statue for a moment before he bent down and picked up Zanshin again.

"Keitaro what are you doing?" Hinata questioned as she quickly got back into a defensive position.

Also getting into a battle stance Keitaro responded, "While I may now understand why things have happened the way they have, that does not mean I have to accept them. Grandmother I understand and I love you dearly, but I will not allow either Diva of Saya to die. Especially Diva, grandmother please understand that she means the world to me, which has become even more apparent to me as I have watched things unfold. However, if you refuse to recognize this I will have no other choice than to defeat you."

"So you have made your decision then?" Hinata stated solemnly as she watched Keitaro nod. "Well then you have left me no choice my most beloved grandson, I will have to kill you. I can only hope that with your dying breath you will be able to forgive me," with that said Hinata was about to teleport once again before Keitaro spoke once more.

"Grandmother I have one last question, what about Kanako. How does she fit into all of this?" Keitaro inquired as he prepared himself for his grandmother's next attack.

Hinata chuckled softly before responding, "She is Saya and Diva's elder sister, her twin died at birth in case you were wondering."

"Wait Chiroptera are born as twins? Then what of mine, and why is it that you adopted Kanako and not Saya or Diva?" Keitaro questioned as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Hinata chuckled once more before she answered him stating, "Well technically you asked for one more question, but I suppose I can answer another one for my favorite grandchild." Hinata let out a small sigh before she said, "First you must understand that I had to wipe Kanako's memory much as I did yours due to the fact that she made repeated attempts to rescue Diva. While she was hard to put down the deed was done, and I was able to revert her back to childhood. Your parents adopted her as a way of keeping her from finding out the truth, and as another possible bride for you incase Saya didn't work out. I also forced her back into her childhood a second time when I reverted you back to yours. As for Saya and Diva, well there was simply no need to adopt the two of them. As far a your twin, well that's just another missing piece to the puzzle that is Keitaro."

"So that's the whole story huh?" Keitaro stated as he raised his head to look his grandmother in the eyes. At this point his eyes were glowing vibrantly and his fangs were barred as he continued through gritted teeth, "I really must know however, why it is I needed so many back ups?"

Hinata shrugged and responded, "The more the merrier is what I always say."

"Right," Keitaro stated as he rolled his eyes, "Well now that I'm done with questions it's time to get serious!" With said that Keitaro teleported much to his grandmother's great surprise.

"When did he?" Hinata questioned wide eyed as she quickly ducked narrowly missing Keitaro's swipe. After collecting herself, Hinata teleported as well while thinking, 'This battle may not be as easy as I had originally anticipated.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready Saya?" David asked as they looked over the balcony at the grand stage Diva was set to perform at. David was dressed in a regular black tux, white tuxedo shirt, and bow tie with his custom pistol hidden in the back of his belt behind his tux jacket.

Saya let out a tired sigh before responding, "As ready as I'll ever be." Saya was currently donning a pink dress with spaghetti straps, and cream colored scarf.

David simply nodded and Saya turned to leave politely brushing past Joel the sixth's wheel chair, Joel was the descendant of Joel the first, who was dressed in a similar fashion as David. As she opened the curtains that lead to the stairs David spoke up.

"Saya you're all we have at this point, you are a very important weapon to us," David said without turning around.

Saya simply let out a feminine grunt and nodded as she turned to leave once again. However, she felt a bit upset at the fact that David still regarded her as a weapon, but she also realized that that was what she was at this point. As she began to step through the curtain David said one last thing.

"You are also our friend, so don't die," David as he continued to look over the balcony.

Saya smiled as small smile as she nodded and continued out the curtain.

"So you honestly think everything is going to turn out okay?" Joel questioned as he ran a hand through his short brown hair and chuckled lightly before he added, "With Keitaro-san on our side we wouldn't need luck."

"No then we would need all the luck we can get," David commented before adding, "For some reason I feel it's a good thing that he has been missing, despite the fact that it has been distracting Saya. It would have been more trouble with him around, and he definitely wouldn't have allowed us to finish Diva."

Joel let out a beleaguered sigh before conceding. "I suppose you're right, from what I read from my father's diary, you know the one you told me to hide from Saya, it stated that Keitaro-san had a very close bond with Diva. Is that true?" Joel questioned as he looked up at David furrowing his brow.

"A very close bond doesn't even begin to do it justice. He's in love with the woman, and it seems that she maybe in love with him or at least very fascinated with him," David commented as he turned and headed out.

"I guess it would have been a problem then," Joel said with surprise evident in his voice and his eyes wide. Suddenly he heard applause from behind him and noticed that the lights had begun to dim. "So it's starting," Joel stated as he turned around and looked back down at the stage as the curtains opened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amshel I'm not sure I want to do this," Diva said her voice full of doubt as she sheathed her rapier and wrapped in around the waist of her costume. The costume was rather odd consisting of a long black layered frilly dress and faux bat wings; however Amshel had told Diva that she looked stunning in it. She was still skeptical, however, about the bat wing head band being anywhere close to looking stunning.

"Now is not the time to get stage fright Diva, all of those people out there are here to see you perform. Besides, if our plan is to succeed you need to sing while our allies in the U.S. military have the satellites set up," Amshel stated as he pushed a semi-resistant Diva toward the stage.

"What about Kei-kun, do you think he'll be upset if I do this?" Diva asked as she stood a few inches away from entering the stage area.

"Of course not," Amshel said reassuringly as he forcefully pushed Diva onto the stage.

Stumbling out on to the stage Diva took a moment to collect herself before she was escorted by two fellow performers towards the center of the stage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haji we have to hurry!" Saya shouted as she ran through the back stage area with her sword gripped tightly in her had as she attempted to keep Diva from singing.

Suddenly she came face to face with Diva who seemed to be wearing a white sailor shirt with blue stripes, black knee length shorts, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Diva!" Saya shouted with her eyes glowing as she drew her blade back into a defensive stance , "We finish this now!"

Diva simply laughed mirthfully as she rose into the air and levitated for a moment before hissing, "Is that so Saya-neechan? Well then so be it!" With that she flew toward Saya at an incredible speed.

Saya tried to focus on the girl but her vision blurred badly and she felt her body grow heavy. As Diva approached even closer Saya's blurred vision caused her to misjudge the distance between them and swiped too early and only succeeded in cutting of a few stands of Diva's hair as Diva flipped back and teleported.

"Dammit," Saya muttered underneath her breath as she steadied herself and forced her vision to become clearer.

"My my Saya, do you still think you have the power to defeat Diva? I mean you could hardly scratch me," Diva stated as she began to shape shift slowly growing longer legs and arms. As the transformation finished Saya and Haji came face to face with the diabolical Amshel.

"Amshel?!" Saya hissed as she redirected the sword back at the said man. Just then she heard the something she had been hopping to avoid. The real Diva had begun to sing.

"Well, well, Saya, it seems that Delta 67 will be active soon and there will be a world full of Chiroptera for my precious Diva so I can come to truly understand her," Amshel stated as he began to chuckle softly. "Yes, now I will truly be able to understand Diva and her greatness, as soon as I dispose of you and Red Shield."

"Saya you must stop Diva, I will handle him," Haji stated as he sprouted his wings once again and unwrapped his bandaged revealing a decrypted looking blood red hands.

"Haji," Saya started before Haji cut her off.

"Saya……fight," and with that he charge Amshel as he drew out a pair of his knives.

"Fool," Amshel muttered as he charged at Haji.

Saya was tempted to stay and see if Haji would need any assistance but she knew that if she didn't act now humanity was doomed. She quickly spun around and ran toward the stage. She could already hear the people strangled cries and the panic as those unfortunate individuals who had been injected with the virus transformed into Chiroptera due to Diva's song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai how are you doing on your end," David shouted through his walkie-talkie as he dispatched of another set out of guards in charge of protecting the satellite trailers set up outside of the theater. His pistol's barrel was smoking and he was almost out of bullets so he needed both Kai and Louis to act quickly.

"I've destroyed all of equipment on my side!" Kai barked back through the walkie-talkie as several loud bangs could be heard as he finished destroying the satellite equipment in a trailer.

"I'm good on my side too," Louis responded his voice full of joy, "Looks like we did it huh?"

David let out a sigh of relief before responding, "Yeah, now all we have to do is wait for Saya." David suddenly felt something breathing on his neck which caused him to tense up in fear. Turning around he came face to face with a Chiroptera, and although he knew it was pointless, and reacted by drawing his arm up to aim his pistol at the beast as it swiped at him smacking him into the back of on of the trailers.

Just as the beast was about to finish him off its head was severed from it's shoulders by a swift swipe from some sort of blade. Looking up David saw Moses, Lulu, Motoko, and Mutsumi fighting off several Chiroptera who threatened to surround the group.

"David-san!" Kai cried as he ran over to the injured man. Kai was currently wearing a black suit, grey vest, white dress shirt, and black tie. His hair was slicked back with only two strands still hanging in the front which wiped in the wind. "David-san! Are you alright?" He said as she lifted the man off of the trailer.

"I'm fine," David grunted out as he forced himself to his feet and scooped up his pistol, "Come on Kai, if we don't do something we're going to be surrounded!"

Kai simply nodded as he drew his pistol out again and began to fire at the beast as he went to aid Louis who was firing his pump action shout gun like crazy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The fools didn't think it would be that easy did they?" Amshel said to himself as his used his monstrous hand to grab Haji by the head and fling him into a nearby wall with amazing force.

After recovering from the blow Haji retaliated by ducking under Amshel's swipes and landing a series of kicks and punches to Amshel's face causing him to stagger back in pain. It was at this point that Haji pulled out another pair of knives and threw them at Amshel who simply deflected them by using a supersonic attack. Upon deflecting the knives Amshel closed in on Haji with amazing speed and, using an energy attack, blasted Haji out off the theater an into a nearby park.

Haji quickly recovered and dodged Amshel's attacks and continued to retaliate with some of his own, although Amshel blocked them easily. It seemed like both parties were in a virtual stalemate. That was until Haji completely transformed.

"So you're getting serious are you?" Amshel inquired as he brought his monstrous arms up in defense, "So be it, I can handle any attack you throw at me! You are no match for me!"

As Haji finished his transformation he remained silent but his hand began to form a beam of energy and suddenly he seemingly teleported out of sight.

"What!?" Amshel cried out in shock as he accidentally let his guard down. Unfortunately this mistake was all Haji needed as he rammed the beam through Amshel's heart causing the man cough up blood. "RAGHHH!" Haji yelled as he forced the beam to explode severing the monstrous Amshel's top from his bottom.

Amshel didn't even get a chance to cry out before the electricity from Haji's attack chard his body into nothing. Reigning over his defeated foe the monstrous form of Haji simply turned around and flew back to the theater without another word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's one more down Keitaro-kun, but you probably view him as an enemy anyway," Hinata commented off handedly as she parried another of Keitaro's lighting quick sword swipes.

"No one deserves to die grandmother, not even one as self-diluted as Amshel," Keitaro said as he fired another gigantic ki blast from his sword with shattered remaining bit of the glass platform below them. At this point both parties were hovering in mid-air as they continued their epic battle They had been exchanging sword swipes and ki attacks for the past three hours and neither party seemed to be tiring yet. Keitaro teleported once again and his grandmother did the same. Hinata was the first to reappear and was shocked to see that Keitaro still hand come out yet. However her surprise was replaced by shock as Keitaro teleported right in front of her and, using a ball of bright red ki he had formed in his hand, blasted his grandmother through the platform below the orb and she continued to travel and fade away before the ki exploded with a blast the size of a supernova.

"That should do it," Keitaro said as he sheathed Zanshin, "There's no way she's going to be getting up from a blast like that anytime soon." With that said Keitaro patiently waited for the realm around him to disappear so he that he would be in Paris again. However he began to grow frustrated as the realm did not disappear and he waited another five minutes. "What's going on!? I defeated her!" Keitaro shouted in frustration. Unbeknownst to him a small figure had slowly crept behind him.

"I don't think so," the figure said cryptically as Keitaro whipped around to see his slightly charred but relatively unharmed grandmother. His eyes grew wide as his mouth hung agape in shock.

"Don't look so surprised Keitaro, you should have known that I wasn't done yet!" Hinata snapped coldly before she teleported once again.

Keitaro immediately unsheathed Zanshin again in an effort to defend himself, but it was in vain as he felt something wrap around his arms and legs yanking them to the point were he thought they might pop off. Looking at what bonded his wrist and ankles Keitaro saw that he was chained by lines of blue ki. "What the!?" Kei yelled in confusion.

"Urashima Secret Technique Binding," Hinata said calmly as she floated sitting in the lotus position and staring past Keitaro at the orb. "You know I had planned on killing before Diva died to lessen the pain, but after that stunt you just pulled I'm going to make you watch," Hinata stated as she continued to stare at the orb with a blank expression on her face.

Upon hearing that Diva's doom loomed in the very near future Keitaro thrashed wildly while crying out desperately trying to free him self from his bonds.

Hinata simply let out a tired sigh as she watched the final scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is how it ends? No surprise appearance by your beloved Keitaro Diva? Of course not, that old bat probably has him now, why Miko even assosicated with that wench is beyond me," Nathan said to himself as he reclined in one of the theater seats three rows from the stage as he watched Diva finishing singing as Chiroptera walking around the surrounding area. "On top of that that fool Amshel betrayed the Americans, and that incompetent coward Van Argeno……this is not how I expected things to turn out when I reminded Diva about Keitaro-kun," Nathan said as he shook his head in disappointment and rubbed his temples. "I guess there's nothing more I can do other than to watch history correct itself…………..forgive me Diva for I have failed you and your mother."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DIVA!" Saya shouted as she ran out on to the stage her sword pointed at Diva as her eyes began to glow a vibrant red again.

As Diva finished the last verse of her song she turned and regarded Saya with tearful eyes. "Hello Saya-neechan," Diva stated as she drew her rapier from it's sheath and pointed it at Saya.

"This ends now Diva! You'll pay for all of the pain you have caused! And then I will finish all of this," Saya stated as they faced off.

Diva chuckled softly as she dropped her rapier to her side and dragged it scratching and screeching down the steps as she walked down off the prop bridge. "You know Saya-neechan, I've always been jealous of you. You got everything, a family, love, and…..Keitaro………….you know at first I was mad at you, even hated you. But after meeting Kei-kun again all I feel right now is empty," Diva finished as she dropped her rapier onto the ground as stared at Saya as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Diva," Saya whispered softly as her face softened and she lowered her blade slightly. She was completely taken aback by what she was seeing now. This was completely unexpected and for once Saya didn't know if she could actually kill her twin sister. It was almost as if she had found her humanity. They stared at each other for a long time, neither one of them moving.

"You know," Diva said breaking the awkward silence her voice cracking as she spoke while tears flowed like a small waterfall from her eyes, "I think he is the only man I've ever truly loved….but that doesn't matter anymore because he belongs to you." At this point Diva was sniffing and sobbing uncontrollably as she cried even harder. Saya simply stared with her mouth hanging agape. After a moment Diva composed herself somewhat, although she was still crying a lot, and said, "Saya-neechan……I want you to kill me."

"What?!" Saya asked in confusion, her mouth hanging open, before she shook her head violently and responded, "No, not when you're like this, and maybe not ever after seeing you like this….Diva you're my sister, the only reason I wanted to kill you was to prevent you from hurting anyone else."

Diva regarded her sister with a small smile before saying, "If you don't kill me Saya, I'll kill you and continue Amshel's stupid plan."

Saya gasped and moved back a bit before she gritted her teeth and got into a battle stance. "If that is your choice than so be it Diva, but remember this is what you chose," Saya said through gritted teeth as she prepared herself for the inevitable battle with her sister.

Diva simply nodded as she picked up her rapier again and punctured her thumb allowing blood to run down the length of the blade before she ripped the faux bat wings of her head and back. "Let's end this Saya-neechan…..for Kei-kun….so that he can finally be happy like I've always wanted him to be…….even if it isn't with me," Diva stated as she forced herself to stop crying.

Saya simply nodded before she pricked her thumb on her blade allowing blood to run down her blade as well. After a moment of strain silence the two leapt at each other. Saya blocked Diva's blade by a large margin and lashed out with her own only to have it narrowly blocked by Diva. Diva then struck out wildly as Saya blocked and parried her attacks easily.

Things continued this way for a long time before both parties parted for a moment breathing heavily. Saya was growing extremely tired and her vision was blurring badly but she steadied herself and readied her self for what she knew would be the final attack. With this attack she would finish both Diva and herself. "RAGHHH," both parties cried out and in a blinding flash of light created by the force of the blades scrapping against each other the battle was done. Saya opened her eyes and face her sister who had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Saya-neechan," Diva stated as she smiled at her sister closing her eyes and allowing tears to flow down her eyes, "Please tell Keitaro-kun one thing for me…….tell him I will always love him…..even in death." With that Diva's left arm began to petrify, cracked, and then fell off completely.

Saya simply stood with her mouth her mouth hanging agape as tears followed from her eyes. She looked from her blade which had impaled Diva through the heart, and at Diva's which had hardly even cut the left side of her dress. Saya looked back and forth for moment simply bewildered before she spoke up her voice cracking as she spoke, "You lost on purpose."

Diva nodded stiffly with a small smile on her face as she fell sliding the blade out of her chest and landing on the faux grass of the stage clutching her wound with her remaining hand and she huddled over slightly. "Please don't be mad at me Saya-neechan…..I'm sorry," Diva pleaded as her face began to harden and petrify.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!...I LOVE YOU DIVA! PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU! DON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS, TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!" Saya cried out as she sobbed uncontrollably and clutched her sisters petrified hand fiercely.

"Sorry Saya-neechan, but Kei-kun needs you……I'm sorry for all the things I've done Saya-neechan…..and please be happy for me Saya-neechan….." Diva finished as a final tear fell from her eyes and her body petrified completely. Soon her bright vibrant blue eyes became a cold and dull grey.

Saya simply sat staring with her mouth agape for a moment and as tears flowed down her face. Suddenly she began shaking violently before she cried out, "DIVAAAAAAA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diva," Keitaro whispered softly as he stopped trashing and stared at the orb his mouth agape. Tears started to flow from his eyes and his body began to shake violently before he bellowed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" The ki restraints holding Keitaro exploded and the young man curled up into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Well that just about does it," Hinata stated nodding sagely as she got out of the lotus position and turned to face Keitaro, "Well I guess there's no point in killing you anymore, it seems you're plenty broken to me. Sorry grandson but this is how it must be."

For a moment Keitaro simply clutched himself even tighter before he abruptly stopped shaking and slowly uncurled from his ball. Hinata regarded him with a puzzled expression on her face until she saw his eyes. No longer were they red and blue, or chocolate brown, no the entire eye was completely black and soulless. Hinata gasped as she stumbled over herself backing up as quickly as she could.

Keitaro looked at his grandmother as he summoned Zanshin into his hands. "Pathetic ronin, good for nothing stupid Keitaro, clumsy perverted Keitaro," Ketiaro said as Zanshin began to glow a bright blue as bright blue ki swirled around it. Suddenly there was a flash of light and instead of Zanshin being in Keitaro's left hand it had transformed into a humongous black claw which stretched up the length of his arm and ended with a large horn sprouting from Keitaro's shoulder. Keitaros fangs had grown as well and were now slightly protruding out of his mouth.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen! Do you understand what you've done!?" Hinata yelled as she continued to back away.

Ketiaro simply regarded her with his cold soulless eyes before he let out a low grunt.

Hinata gritted her teeth and replied, "So be it! You've left me with no choice. I AWAKEN YOU OZMA!" As Hinata finished her statement the orb ceased being a viewing tool and turned back into a multi-colored orb which levitated off of the platform. Ozma seemed to face Keitaro and soon he fired a giant beam of white light at Keitaro. Keitaro raised his monstrous hand/claw and blocked the blast but not without sustaining a massive amount of damage. His arms seemed to melt and decay for a second before it quickly healed.

"Ha! How do you like the power of Holy?" Hinata said with wide grin plastered on her face.

Keitaro simply grunted before his arm began to glow a vibrant blue and he drew it back. "This ends now," Keitaro said in a deadly low voice and with that he swiped at the spherical beast sending a giant sickle like ki blast at the beast. Upon making contact a large gash was made in the beast as it seemed to shake in either pain or rage. It stopped abruptly as it began to glow and the gash Keitaro made healed almost as quickly as Keitaro's arm.

"Ha! You thought it would be that easy?" Hinata questioned in a superior tone of voice. As soon as she finished Ozma began glowing dully for a moment before it began to glow brighter. Suddenly several large flaming boulders fell from the sky and headed straight for Keitaro who looked mildly surprised.

Without anywhere to run Ketiaro raised his arm once again and as it began glowing again Keitaro shot out several ki blast from each of the respective nail on the claw which completely decimated the rocks.

"IMPOSSIBLE! NOT EVEN YOUR GRANDFATHER WAS CAPABLE OF GUARDING AGAINST METEOR!" Hinata screamed as she watched the meteors evaporate into dust. Her eyes were as wide as saucers at this point and her mouth simply hung agape.

Keitaro simply grunted again in response while summoning more ki into his monstrous arm. After a moment, while his arm was pulsating with ki, Keitaro shouted "GAHHHHH!" and fired a ki blast the size of a small sun. Upon making contact with Ozma it exploded causing a large shockwave ring to pass through the space, which nearly knocked Hinata into the darkest areas of the realm, and the remaining blast shoot up into a pillar of blue pulsating light.

Keitaro smirked for a moment but the smirk was quickly wiped off of his face as he saw a nearly destroyed Ozma pulsating violently.

"NO DON'T! YOU'LL KILL ALL OF US! STOOOOOOP!" Hinata cried out in an attempt to halt Ozma from using what devastating attack it planned on unleashing next.

"Doomsday," Keitaro muttered to himself as he watched to beast prepare to launch it's ultimate attack. He knew that his grandmother wouldn't be able to survive the attack, and despite the mind numbing and mentally crippling agony she had caused him by forcing him to watch Diva's death, she was still his grandmother and he was still the nice guy Ketiaro Urashima. Taking his grandmother in the hand of his monstrous claw he warped both of them up protectively as Ozma's attack ripped through the empty void turning the beast who summoned it into nothing but dust and burning through Keitaro's arm as he forced himself to endure despite the intense amount of pain he was feeling pulsate throughout his entire body. After what seemed like an eternity the blast from the attack dissipated and Keitaro was able to open his arm. Before him and his grandmother stood nothing, no Ozma, no platform, and no glass walkway.

"Take me back to Paris, to the theater," Keitaro demanded with no emotion in his voice.

A severely shaking Hinata simply nodded and with a clumsy snap of her fingers they were both teleported out of the dark dimension.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diva, Diva," Saya sobbed on to the petrified corpse of her sister, but snapped her head up once she heard a loud crash from what might have been the seventh row. Looking just above Nathan, who she was surprised to see, she saw Keitaro and an old woman lying in a pile of destroyed seats and other debris. It was also at this time that Saya noticed Keitaro's monstrous arm and elongated fangs.

"My my, things are about to get interesting around here," Nathan commented to himself as he turned around and watched Keitaro climb out of a pile of destroyed seats.

"You might want to work on your landing," Keitaro whispered softly in a voice devoid of emotion as he walked towards the stage. Upon reaching Saya he simply stared at the shaking girl for a moment before he crouched down and softly ran his normal hand down Diva's marble cheek. After a moment of caressing the girl's cheek tears flowed down Keitaro's cheeks and he began to revert back, his eyes returning to red and blue while his arm and fangs went back to their normal dimensions.

"Keitaro I-I-I'm soooo sorry,"Saya whispered feebly as she chocked back more tears.

"No, I'm sorry that I wasn't here to protect her," Keitaro said as his voice began to crack, "I-I-I'm sorry t-t-t-t-that I failed to k-k-k-keep my promise……I nothing but a worthless perverted fool!"

"Keitaro, she wanted me to tell you that she loved you, and that she always will" Saya whispered softly as she pulled the man into a tight embrace and rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly. He sat there crying into Saya's chest for minutes, almost an hour, before he heard theater entrance open and he turned around to face the entire group. They all simply stared at the scene before them, and those that even thought that they should be celebrating their victory were cut short by the look in Keitaro's soulless eyes. The entire Hinata Sou gang approached Keitaro and pulled him into a group hug.

"Hey Keitaro," Sarah started cautiously, "……way to go dork, you finally came out on top."

"Sempai, lets go home," Shinobu stated as she pulled him into an even tighter hug despite the fact that it made her blush wildly.

"Hey stud, why don't we go have a drink….it might help," Kitsune suggested as she kissed Keitaro on the forehead.

"Kei-kun…..I-I-I-I don't know what to say, because everything I might say might come out wrong," Mutsumi said as she began to sob on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Keitaro-kun….." Motoko started but couldn't finish as she simply pulled him into a tighter embrace and massaged his back using a Shimmei Ryu therapeutic massage technique.

"Keitaro……I'm sorry…..for everything," Naru said as she squeezed him tightly before letting go and walking back towards the rest of the group located at the back of the theater.

"Hey nephew……take as much time as you need we're not going anywhere anytime soon," Haruka said as she took her cigarette out of her mouth and planted a gentle kiss on Ketiaro's cheek before she walked off in the same direction as Naru.

"Actually that may not be an option," a man wearing a white suit, pink and sky blue stripped tie, and sky blue dress shirt stated as he ran a hand through his short black hair and corrected his glasses nervously with the other. "You see the American's have called for an air strike in order to quarantine this area, after what happened," the man stated as he finished saying, "It would be in our best interest to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Actually I anticipated something like this happening so I made a call to the royal Mol Mol army and told them to keep the American's at bay, so we have plenty of time," Su stated with a small smile on her face, "Think of it as my sorry for all that has happened Keitaro."

"Su, just who are you?" Kitsune questioned as she eyed the girl quizzically.

"That's a secret," Su said in a sing song voice returning to her same old bubbly slightly insane self.

"Do you honestly think your military can withstand the U.S. military!?" the man questioned indignantly seemingly flabbergasted by what Su had said.

"Well I don't think that the U.S. military has bullet, and missile deflecting shields and planes that don't need fuel for over seventy-four hours," Su said as she pulled a banana out of her pocket and pulled out a chalk board from nowhere with the schematics for everything she had just mentioned.

"This girl is a genius," the man said to himself as he watched Su explain everything.

"Yes she is Mr. Argeno," Nathan said was he walked past the man and out the door while adding, "I'll see you guy's around."

David was about to say something to the man before Keitaro cut him off focusing everyone's attention back to him.

"Everyone, I wont be going back to the Hinata Sou…….this will be my resting place as well," Keitaro stated as everyone gasped in shock. "Either that or I will kill everyone and everything in my path," and with that Keitaro began to transform back into his monstrous form, "The choice is yours but you better make it quickly."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**NEXT: THE FINAL EPISODE: KEITARO URASHIMA, BIRTH, LOVE AND DEATH**

Authors Notes: Okay to address any of you who maybe wondering why in the heck did I put Ozma from Final Fantasy IX in the fic….well Ozma is a bad mutha shut your mouth okay? I mean anybody who has played Final Fantasy IX will tell you he is the hardest friggin' boss ever in a Final Fantasy series up to date. So I figured what better way to make Keitaro seem like an even bigger bad mutha shut your mouth would be to have him face off against something or someone that is mind numbingly powerful. I think it worked out quite well. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed the fic. The last chapter is coming up soon so look out for it, and I'll also be doing an epilogue so that's two more chapters to look forward too……well at least for those of you have enjoyed the story (although I can't imagine anybody reading this far if they didn't, but you never know). Okay enough blabbing, AS ALWAYS PLEAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW. It will inspire me to write the last couple of chapters quicker. :D

**WHERE DOES THE DARKNESS RESIDE**


	13. Keitaro Urashima, Birth, Love, and Death

Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina or Blood+, or Final Distance by Utada Hikaru………that's almost the last time I'm going to have to say that.

**Bloodlines**

**FINAL EPISODE: KEITARO URASHIMA,BIRTH, LOVE, AND DEATH**

"Keitaro you can't be serious!" Saya shouted as her mouth hung agape.

"There is no need for me to convince you all that I am serious, if you don't finish me now I'll simply show you that I'm not joking," Keitaro said as his fangs began to elongate.

"Keitaro," Saya whispered before she reached for her sword with a shaky hand.

"I'll give you all a head start. Haruka give me a vial of Diva's blood," Keitaro demanded as his Aunt reached in her apron pocket and brought out a small vial. Looking at it and then Keitaro with an angered and pained expression on her face she whipped it at Keitaro violently.

"You're a fool you know that? Are you seriously going to get yourself killed just so you don't have to live a life without Diva? Are you really so foolish?" Haruka snapped as she reached for her pistol and tears began to flow from her eyes, "Fine Keitaro, if this is the fate you have chosen than so be it, but I will not allow you to harm any innocents."

"I wouldn't have it any other way……Aunt Haruka," Keitaro said as he uncorked the vial and downed its contents. The downing of the vials contents and the use of her title made Haruka flinch a bit and let out a pained groan, but otherwise she stood completely unaffected as she watched her nephew killing himself After a moment he began convulsing and his eyes bugged out as he clutched his stomach in pain. However it soon subsided and Keitaro stood up again and faced Saya. "It's your turn now," Keitaro said simply as he looked into Saya's tearful eyes.

Saya pointed her blade at Keitaro and pricked her thumb causing blood to run down the length of the blade.

"That a girl," Keitaro commented with a hint of compassion in his otherwise emotionless voice. He opened his arms wide giving Saya a clear shot at his heart.

"Keitaro, please don't make me do this," Saya begged as her sword began to shake in her hands and tears began to flow down her face again.

"Either you kill me Saya, or I will kill you and everything else you love……to be honest it's not because of Diva's death per say that I am doing this. It is because once I transferred my power from Zanshin I released a power, that even now, I'm having a hard time controlling. If this continues as it does now I will lose my mind and begin to destroy everything in sight, just as a release from the intense pain that is coursing through my body right now," Keitaro stated calmly as he stared into Saya's vibrant red eyes, "Do you understand?"

Saya simply nodded solemnly as she steadied her sword in her hand.

"URASHIMA!" a feminine voice bellowed from behind the man as he turned around to regard Motoko with a puzzled expression on his face. However what he saw as he turned around caused his features to soften immediately. Motoko stood a few inches away from his face with a scowl on hers hand tears flowing from her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so foolish Urashima!?" Motoko bellowed as she reared back and slapped him across the face. "I wont let you die there has to be another way! I wont let you leave me! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU!?" Motoko stated as she fell into Keitaro's waiting arm as she sobbed into his chest.

As he rubbed his hand up and down Motoko's back soothingly and responded, "Motoko please understand that it is because I love you…..I don't want you, Saya, Mutsumi, or any of the others to get hurt or even killed because of me. That would be a fate worse than death for me."

"But what about the fact that I'm your Chevalier?" Motoko asked as she raised her head to look Keitaro in his eyes.

"Once I lose control none of that will matter, I'll simply be a mindless killing machine. Please Motoko let Saya finish this," Keitaro asked almost pleadingly.

Motoko simply looked into his eyes for another minute before she nodded and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute as Keitaro pulled her into tight embrace. Upon breaking the kiss Motoko refused to look Keitaro in the eyes as she walked off of the stage and toward the back of the theater.

"Kei-kun," Mutsumi began with tears flowing from her eyes, "For some reason I know this isn't the end, but it's still so sad anyway." With that she busted out in an uncontrollable fit of sobs and hiccups.

"Mutsumi-chan," Keitaro said as he observed the girl with a small sad smile gracing his lips. Suddenly Mutsumi stopped crying and looked up a Keitaro with eyes full of determination.

"However that doesn't mean that I wont say goodbye just in case," Mutsumi said as she stalked up on to the stage. She abruptly stopped a few inches from Keitaro's face and stared into his eyes before she clomped onto him and gave him a fierce kiss. Forcing her tongue into his mouth she let out a soft sorrow filled moan and pulled him into her tighter and he wrapped an arm around her back a squeezed her. After a moment they parted and Mutsumi walked off the stage toward Haruka but turned around one last time and gave Keitaro one of her trademark bubbly smiles.

"Keitaro, I don't want to do this," Saya sobbed as she felt the blade shake in her hands again and her grip on the hilt grow weaker.

Keitaro approached Saya and pulled her into a fierce embrace and whispered in her ear, "I will become what you feared most from Diva……I will be the one to kill everything and everyone you love….I will cause you far more pain than even Diva if you do not finish this." With that he lifted her head using his index finger and thumb forcing her to look him in his eyes. After staring into each others eyes for a moment Keitaro pulled Saya's face closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a moment Saya opend her mouth and allowed Keitaro to insert his tongue. She moaned softly as Keitaro deepened the kiss further and both remain locked in a tight embrace for what seemed to them to be eternity as the world faded from their senses.

After one last parting kiss Keitaro stood back and gave Saya a small nod.

Saya simply nodded back shakily as she drew her blade back.

"I love all of you," Keitaro said as the blade pierced his heart. He staggered back slightly and Saya let out a pained groan as she watched the man she loved fall to his knees clutching his wound.

"HAHA! HINATA YOU OLD BAT AREN'T YOU GOING TO STOP THEM!?" an effeminate voice yelled from a balcony to left.

Everyone looked up and saw Nathan clutching his side as he laughed even harder.

"What are you talking about you effeminate fool!? My grandson in dying and you're laughing!?" Hinata snapped, "And didn't you leave!"

"Well you old fool this was just too good to pass up," Nathan said as he began to calm down somewhat before continuing, "And no I wouldn't be laughing at Keitaro-kun if he was dying, but this is something else entirely."

Suddenly Keitaro began glowing a pale blue and everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Hinata the only way to kill Keitaro is not through Diva and Saya's blood, but through Miko's!" Nathan said as he began to laugh hysterically.

"What!?" Hinata snapped as she watched Keitaro continue to glow brighter with eyes as big as saucers.

"What's going on, what's happening to me?" Keitaro asked himself as he gazed at his palms as ki began to raise from his body in steam like waves, "Why does my body feel lighter, and why don't if feel the pain any longer?"

"Keitaro-kun, Saya and Diva's blood trigger a chain reaction which causes you to lose a majority of your powers. However if you hurry you can use them to make one wish of your choosing," Nathan shouted from the balcony, "Think of it as mother natures fail safe!"

"A wish?" Keitaro asked with a puzzled expression on his face as he looked down at his hands again.

"Yes, if you focus your ki you can summon a majority of your enormous power and reset fate as you see fit! Keitaro you have power almost equal to that of a god, so use it!" Nathan shouted as he began to chuckle and said to himself, "This is what I have been waiting for, a release from fate and a chance to keep my promise to Miko, Diva, and Saya."

"One wish," Keitaro whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and began to focus his ki.

"Make it a good one nephew," Haruka stated with a smirk as she lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Hey Keitaro don't forget to wish for some bananas!" Su shouted from another balcony which she seemed to have climbed out of boredom.

"Keitaro," Naru whispered softly as a small smile graced her lips, "I hope you find your happily ever after."

"I hope he's wishing for some type of alcohol in there," Kitsune said off handely as Haruka hit her over the head with a paper fan, "Ow! What was that for huh?" Haruka simply shrugged in response.

"Sempai……maybe he'll wish to be with me too," Shinobu whispered to herself as Lewis leaned over and asked "What was that?" Shinobu pupils dilated and she blushed as red as a tomato before stuttering out, "N-N-N-NOTHING!" Lewis simply shrugged as he watched Keitaro with extreme fascination.

Julia clutched David's arm and looked him in the eyes saying, "Hopefully things will still work out for us." David merely gulped audibly in response causing Julia to chuckle softly into her hand.

"I hope the dork doesn't blow a good wish, he isn't really all that bright ya' know," Sarah commented to Riku as she folded her arms behind her head.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine," Riku responded optimistically giving Sarah a small smile causing the blond haired girl to blush slightly before he said, "We've just got to believe in him."

"So Kai, when this is all over you still going to be a jerk?" Mao asked as she playfully punched Kai on his arm.

Rubbing his arm with a wince on his face before he playfully responded, "I sure hope not."

"Well this is certainly interesting, and I might be tempted to take a picture or two if it mattered," Okamura said as he rubbed a hand across his gruff face.

"Well grandson, it seems you've won….maybe all this time I've been the one in the wrong," Hinata said as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, "It certainly will be interesting to see what you wish for."

Motoko and Mutsumi merely looked on with broad smiles plastered on their faces for they knew that Keitaro would come through. He always did in the past, and he was going to do it again.

"Keitaro, be happy," was all Saya said as she gave Keitaro a small smile as she let her blade clatter on to the stage and allowed her self to fall on her weak knees as she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

"Well this is the best I could have expected I suppose," Joel said as he watched everything with a small smile on his face, "This should be highly entertaining as well."

As all eyes rested on Keitaro the young man thought only one thing 'I will make things right, and no one will suffer!' With that the whole room was engulfed in a blinding white light.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey who are they!?" a young Keitaro asked a young Mutsumi as his mother, wearing a purple kimono, approached with two young women who were both dressed in small pale blue kimonos. They looked to be sisters and both hand long flowing raven black hair. In fact the only way Keitaro could tell the two apart was by their brilliant blue or maroon colored eyes.

"Keitaro I would like you to meet Diva-chan, and Saya-chan. They will be staying with us for awhile so please make them feel welcome," Keitaro mother stated as she pushed the two blushing little girls forward, "Now now, don't be shy Keitaro and Mutsumi are very nice"

Both girls simply nodded as they approached the pair who were playing in a small sandbox.

"Take good care of them Keitaro," his mother said and he responded, "Of course mom." With that said the woman nodded with a small smile and turned around and walked toward another woman wearing a kimono who seemed to greatly resemble the two girls Keitaro had just met. Standing beside her holding her hand was a young woman with short black hair which was tied into a ponytail, although one stand stood up in the front of her head like an antenna, dressed in a deep vibrant red kimono. She looked over at Keitaro and gave him a small smile as she blushed from ear to ear. Beside her stood a man with short curly blond hair and blue eyes who Keitaro assumed was a westerner and might have been the woman's husband. Both seemed very happy and seemed to love each other a great deal.

Suddenly they turned to face Keitaro and both gave him a wink before facing Keitaro's mother who had struck up conversation once again.

Keitaro looked at them with a puzzled expression on his face as they walked back towards the Hinata Inn.

"What's wrong Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked as she observed Keitaro's confused face.

After a moment Keitaro shook his head and turned to face Mutsumi with a smile before responding, "Nothing Mu-chan."

Mutsumi smiled knowingly but said, "Whatever you say Kei-kun. Hey why don't you go tell those two girls about what I told you? You know, our promise."

Keitaro blushed wildly at Mutsumi's suggestion and asked, "Is it really okay for me tell them about it?"

Mutsumi gave him a bubbly smile and replied, "Of course Kei-kun, now go on." With that she pushed Keitaro toward the two girls who were giggling and making sand castles together. However both girls stopped as Keitaro approached them twiddling his thumbs nervously as a small blush swept across his features.

"Do you mind if I play with you too?" Keitaro asked as he looked down at his gym shoes.

Both girls blushed from ear to ear, but quickly nodded and said, "Please."

Keitaro looked up at the girls with a blush and smile on his face as he nodded and went over to help them make sand castles. Mutsumi watched with a knowing smile as Keitaro and the girls play together.

"My my Mutsumi, aren't we the little match maker," Hinata said as she stepped behind the girl.

Mutsumi giggled before saying, "Well since we seemed to be the only ones to remember anything I think it's for the best if we get things right this time around. Don't you and Miko feel the same?"

Hinata only nodded in response before adding, "You know he's the only one who's a Chiroptera now."

Mutsumi nodded and blushed before saying, "Yes, but come the honeymoon he won't be one anymore either."

Hinata let out a hearty chuckle and said, "My my Mutsumi, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself." With that said she lightly ruffled the little girls hair and began to walk back towards the house before adding, "Baby Motoko will be here soon enough, and then the harem will be complete."

Mutsumi simply nodded, knowing that she would have to convince Keitaro to make the same promise with Motoko in the future. As she was thinking this another child approached with her auburn hair blowing in the wind. "Oh hi there!" Mutsumi greeted friendly. The little girl blushed and responded with a small hi. "Would you like to play with me?" Mutsumi invited and the girl nodded enthusiastically as she began to play with Mutsumi. "By the way my name is Mutsumi what's yours?" Mutsumi asked the young girl. "Naru!" Naru stated enthusiastically. "Well it's nice to meet you Naru," Mutsumi said as they continued to play.

As the children continued to play Keitaro did something he was famous for……end up in some seemingly perverted situation that he had accidental caused. This time he was reaching over to grab a small flag to put on the sand castle he had just made. Unfortunately he tripped on his shoe lace and fell over on both a surprised Diva and Saya. "Ow," he said as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Diva and Saya with their faces inches from his. They were all blushing wildly and then Saya and Diva did something completely unexpected…..they both kissed him on the cheek. Keitaro turned red as a tomato as he and the girls sat up. The girls were giggling amongst themselves and they observed Keitaro's face, but all of a sudden a battle cry could be heard from behind Keitaro.

"Wommanizeur!" a toddler Naru shouted as she charged Keitaro with her fist balled up and arm cocked back. "Naru Punch!" she shouted as he fist made contact with Keitaro's head sending him flying into a nearby tree. Both Saya and Diva gasped as they watched Keitaro slid down the tree before they whipped their heads around and glared at Naru with snarls on their faces.

"My my, things are certainly about to be interesting for awhile," Mutsumi stated with a chuckle as she turned to see another boy with long black messy hair who seemed to be watching the situation without a hint of emtion. "Yes things are about to be very interesting around here," Mutsumi said as she invited the boy over.

As the children continued to play the cherry blossoms began to bloom and their petals blew in the wind. As some danced their way across the wind down to the earth they blew across the faces of the smiling and laughing children.

(Cue Final Distance as the scene starts to fade to black)

_**I'm anxious but I can't say anything.**_

"You know."

_**I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent**_

"If two people got to Tokyo U together."

_**I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us**_

"They'll live happily ever after."

_**Again, just a little more distance**_

"Okay lets all go together."

_**Try not to stop keep it going baby**_

"Yeah, let's go together!"

_**If you don't feel the same then tell me**_

"Yeah…..happily ever after sounds really nice."

_**Even if your principle is to not try**_

"Let's promise okay?"

_**It's alright to try a little**_

"Yeah it's a promise, and I always keep my promises."

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_**Let's shorten the distance with the two of us**_

_**We can still make it on time**_

_**We can start over**_

_**We can't be as one**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**Someday even this distance**_

_**We'll be able to embrace**_

_**We can start sooner**_

_**After all I wanna be with you**_

_**You, who gets hurt with a single word**_

_**taught me what loneliness is**_

_**When you can't protect me keep on trying baby**_

_**It's not as I promised but trust me**_

_**My principle is to not try but**_

_**I would do it for you**_

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_**Look at our distance with the two of us**_

_**We can still make it**_

_**We can start over**_

_**I want to tell you with words**_

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_**One day, even the distance**_

_**I'll be able to embrace**_

_**We should stay together**_

_**After all, I need to be with you**_

_**The End**_

Authors Note: There's still going to be a small Epilogue that will answer any questions any of you might have about the other characters. So what do you guys think? I hope the ending wasn't too disappointing, but I liked it so it is what it is. ANYWAY! AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S.- I know that I practically updated two chapters in a row, but I had a lot of free time, so I decided to finish the story.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I do not own Love Hina or Blood+……..this is the last time I'll have to write this!

**Bloodlines**

**Epilogue: The Wedding Day**

"Man Keitaro you're so lucky!" a tall lanky man with glasses said as he straightened his tie black in the mirror. After patting down his black suit, straightening the collar on his white dress shirt, and running a hand through his messy brown hair the gave himself a thumbs up and a goofy grin in the mirror.

"Yeah Shirari's right, I mean I had been expecting you to marry Diva for awhile. I mean there was no way anyone could separate you two, but this decision was completely unexpected. Are you sure she didn't mind?" questioned short more chubby version of the first man as he slicked his hair back with some gel.

"Well we all discussed this and decided it would be best Haitani. And now that I think about it this was probably for the best, although some of the girls are a little upset," Keitaro said as ran a hand through his messy brown hair and straightened his tie. "So guys how do I look?" Ketiaro asked as he turned to face his two friends striking a goofy macho pose which caused his white tux to stretch over his muscles.

"Great as always man, I just wish I could get abs like those. Do you know how many girls I would get?" Shirari commented with a look of jealousy in his eyes.

"Well during my trip to America Seta really gave me workout once he found out I could fight a little. I'll tell ya' between that and the digs my whole body was aching, but to be honest it was worth it when I saw the look on the girls faces when I got back. For some reason they couldn't keep their hands off of me," Keitaro said with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Way to rub it in, if you'll recall I was here when Diva, Saya, Mutsumi, and Motoko were running around in you old dress shirts…..and only your old dress shirts. Apparently they really missed you," Haitani commented dryly as he gave Keitaro a death glare.

"Hey tell you what, I'll offer to train you guys on the days I'm free. What do you say?" Keitaro asked as he looked at his friends who were grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah that would be nice, and while you're at it why don't you share the wealth?" both Haitani and Shirari said as a ominous glint twinkled in their eyes, "I mean you don't honestly need four wives do you?"

Keitaro began to laugh nervously before saying, "Well the thing is that, aside from Mutsumi, all of them hate your guts. I had to practically beg them to let you two come to the wedding."

Haitani and Shirari's faces faulted to the floor as they fell over comically.

"Sorry to break it to you guys like that," Keitaro said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay," Haitani said waving it off, "I've been talking to Kitsune anyway, and we've really hit it off so I shouldn't have even been asking."

"WHAT!? YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO WHO!? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Shirari cried out indignantly.

Haitani shrugged and said, "She asked me to keep it a secret for awhile, sorry."

"WHY I OUGTHA!" Shirari started as he leapt to attack a surprised Haitani.

Chuckling at his friends outrageous behavior Keitaro almost didn't hear someone open the patio door behind him.

"Hey come on dork," Sarah called to Keitaro affectionately, "There all waiting for you." Sarah was dressed in a pink chineses dress outline in white which flattered her recently acquired curves and wore a pair of pink open toed heels. Her hair hung loosely around her face and she was smiling gently at Keitaro.

Keitaro immediately grew ridged and nodded saying, "I'm coming right now." With that he left out through the patio door and walked out onto the elaborately decorated back yard of the Hinata Sou. Everything was either white or pink as Keitaro walked towards the isle. Looking around Keitaro noticed the newly weds Kai and Mao who seemed to be sharing an inside joke. Keitaro had met Kai after Saya came back from her foreign exchange trip. She said for some reason the immediately hit it off, although she stressed their relationship was purely platonic. Kai was now the Vice President of Goldschmidt Industries a leading pharmaceutical institution, and his boss was Joel Goldschmidt who was currently the richest man in the world due to his revolutionary drug which decreased the amount of time needed for a person's cells to regenerate once they were injuried. After he was promoted Kai immediately proposed to his long term girl friend Mao and they were married only three months later in an extravagant church. Keitaro had to admit that he had planned on using the money he made working as a famous Archaeologist and prestigious professor at Tokyo University to do the same for his brides, but they insisted that they should have a small ceremony.

As he continued to walk down the isle his eyes came to rest on a friend he had met during one of his excavations. Okamura was a critically acclaimed photographer, and was more than happy to help take some pictures at his best friends wedding. Off to his side Keitaro saw Sarah and her year long boyfriend Riku kissing under a regal old tree. These two were responsible for the one greatest businesses to ever be established in Japan. It all started when George Miyagusuku's original bar in Okinawa had burned down to a freak fire, the cause of which was never found, in which he lost his entire family aside from his adopted son Riku. Due to this he relocated to the town of Hinata as a way to try to forget the terrible event. George was a large muscular man with short grey hair, which was usually tied back into a ponytail, and a goatee. He was a very gentle man despite his appearance, well except when he and Haruka got into it over business. At first it surprised Keitaro when Haruka had joined her café with George Miyagusuku's bar, seeing how they had a fierce rivalry, but after his adopted son Riku had started dating Haruka's step daughter Sarah they came to an agreement of sorts. It was the best thing that had ever happened in the small town of Hinata, the combination of George's bar and Haruka's tea house offered some of the best food and drinks in town. Soon they became world renowned and appeared on several cooking shows and magazines all over Japan and Europe. Keitaro let out a small chuckle as the couple was severely reprimanded by a furious Haruka who had a tooth pick in her mouth instead of her normal cigarette.

It surprised Keitaro when he heard that his aunt had quit smoking, however it was as shocking when he found out that she and her husband Seta, Keitaro's mentor, had conceived a child. Keitaro could still remember the insanity the day that Seta and Haruka had gotten married. All of the girls, including a battle ax wielding Diva, had made their last ditch attempts for Keitaro's heart after traveling to the Kingdom of MolMol due to the fact that Seta had abducted him to aid him in his search for some sacred ritual site. During the madness Su had revealed that she was in fact the crown princess of MolMol and had attempted to make Keitaro her husband. Needless to say that didn't go over to well with the rest of the girls, especially the raging Diva who nearly destroyed half of the MolMolian military in an attempt to kill Keitaro who she thought was two timing her with Su.

Keitaro shivered as he recalled the crazed look in Diva's eyes as she cut down mecha tama model after mecha tama model as she stalked toward a quivering Keitaro with a battle ax in hand.

**-Flashback-**

"So you were planning on eloping with Su-chan were you Keitaro?" Diva said as she raised the battle ax over her head and began to laugh manically. She was currently wearing a very short blue jean skirt and white tank top due to the fact that Mol Mol was so hot and her raising her arms like she had would have caused Keitaro to get a nose bleed had he not be scared out of his wits.

"MURG!" Keitaro yelled through the duck tap covering his mouth as he desperately tried to wiggle out of the ropes that bonded his arms and legs. He cursed the fact that he had decide to put on a restricting sleeveless white hoodie, over his black tank top. He also cursed the fact that he had decided to wear cargo shorts instead of his usual jeans due to the fact that the rope constricting him was beginning to cut off the flow of blood to his legs.

"NOW NOW KEI-KUN NO SQUIRMING!" Diva bellowed sinisterly as she brought the battle ax down on Keitaro.

Keitaro prepared himself for what he thought was gong to be then end and was surprised when he felt the ropes that restricted his arms and legs snap lose. Taking this opportunity to rip the tape off his mouth he cringed in pain at the sharp sensation that burned his mouth. "DIVA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Keitaro shouted as Diva snapped her fingers.

"Aimed to high, well I'll get it right this time," Diva said with a scowl on her face as she brought the ax up again, "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS!"

"AHHHHHH!" Keitaro screamed like a girl as he narrowly dodged the ax which accidentally flew from Diva's hands. The ax then flew into the main engine of the ship and caused it to jam and start smoking. Suddenly the engine exploded and a large shockwave ripped though the surrounding area.

"Uh oh," Diva said as he eyes went wide went she was suddenly knocked out of the window due force of the blast.

"DIVA!" Keitaro cried as he grabbed a parachute and jumped out the window after her.

'Am I going to die? But then I'll die a virgin!' Diva thought to herself before she cried out, "NOOOO!" She resigned herself to her fate and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, however she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her up into a tight embrace. Opening her eyes she looked up to see Keitaro's deep chocolate brown eyes peering into her tearing blue ones. "Kei-kun?" Diva questioned as she thought she was hallucinating as tears of joy flowed from her eyes.

"I'm here and nothings going to happen to you, I promise," Keitaro told her reassuringly as they drifted toward the some type of ancient structure.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ooooo, they defeated the final boss," Su said to herself as the sirens were blaring an evacuation alert. Su was currently dressed in a military general's uniform complete with medals, badges, and a red beret as she taped her horse whip on the arm of the throne chair she was currently perched on top of. Su stroked her chin with her gloved index finger for a moment before she grinned and said, "Keitaro just got some serious experience points, but it's not over yet! It's time for the secret boss! General Kitsune! Prepare Mecha Tama EX Plus! Lieutenant Saya go man Mecha Tama Omega! We'll get them yet! Keitaro will be mine just you wait and see!" Su began to cackle as she leapt from her throne on to the deck and ran out a sliding metal door toward the hangar.

Saya and Kitsune, who were both wearing matching out fits consisting of black v neck sleeveless shirts, fur collared sleeveless leather jackets, and black khaki pants with elaborate Mol Molian designs which hugged their hips, simply stared at the door that the young girl had just exited out of for a moment.

"Well time to get to work! Keitaro will be mine by the end of this, of that you can be sure! Su just doesn't know it yet!" Kitsune said as she began cackling while she took out an elaborately decorated fan with three eyes in the center and fanned herself following after Su.

Saya let out a beleaguered sigh and followed Kitsune asking, "Why does this always happen?"

"Because it makes life more fun, now cheer up! We've got a boss battle to fight!" Kitsune said with a snicker as the entered the elevator and rode it down to the hangar.

**-End Flashback-**

(This will be part of the ending of my next story so I can't give too much away. ;D )

Keitaro shuddered once again as he drew nearer to the alter. As he continued his approach Keitaro saw David, who worked for the British Intelligence Agency as their top spy, and his wife Julia with their six year old daughter. Keitaro had met David when he came to confront Haruka and Seta about their alleged involvement in the theft of valuble artifacts from Wales. After their capture Keitaro worked to clear their names, and accidentally caught the true perpetrators of the crime. Upon releasing his aunt and Seta David apologized profusely but Keitaro simply told him it was okay and that no permanent harm had been done. Since then they had become really close friends and Keitaro had even helped him on a few of his missions along with his partner Lewis, who was currently working on an assignment and couldn't be present although he sent his regards and a present. Beside them sat Shinobu Mahera: a world renown chef and Tokyo U student, Koalla Su: a mad scientist extraordinaire and also a Tokyo U student, Naru Narusegawa: a kindergarten teacher and Tokyo U alumni, and Mitsune Konno (a.k.a Kitsune) who had actually written several news articles for big name newspapers including the New York times.

Finally as Keitaro reached the alter he saw the parents of his each of his respective brides, and his own sitting and talking amongst one another excitedly but soon hushed and smiled as Keitaro strode past them. As he reached the alter Keitaro took a moment to bow to one his childhood friend and rival who was now one of the deadliest men in the world…..Haji Aoyama the adoptive brother of Motoko and Tsuruko Aoyama, and the worlds deadliest assassin. How he became an assassin Keitaro never knew but he had a hunch that his significantly older girl friend Kanako Otonashi, the older sister of Diva and Saya who was currently serving as a brides maid along with Tsuruko. Kanako had been an assassin ever since she had learned how to do impersonations, a skill which made her almost as deadly as her counterpart Haji, and she had used this skill in order to obtain massive amounts of wealth. However Keitaro was the only one who actually knew about the two's profession, everyone else thought they worked in the United States stock market, due to a series of unfortunate events, and they had forced him on the threat of death the keep silent. Keitaro of course promised that he would, but he also cried and pleaded for them not to kill him.

As Haji bowed back Keitaro took his respective place on the right side of the alter and awaited the introduction of his brides. After a moment the music began and his brides appeared. The first was Saya, who was dressed in a stunning all white frilly strapless gown and an elaborately designed veil. Behind her stood Mutsumi who wore a smaller dress with spaghetti straps and a slightly less elaborately designed veil. As Mutsumi and Saya approached Motoko nervously stepped out in a ceremonial kimono. It was a beautiful red silk kimono outlined in black and embroidered with a sakura petal design. The obi was large magnificent and bright yellow which matched the elaborate golden hair pin featuring a Chinese dragon design. Keitaro had splurged bought it for her on one of his expeditions, and she felt that now would be the perfect time to wear it as she had done her hair up in the usual Japanese wedding style fashion. As the brides took their respective places everyone awaited the arrival of the last bride who seemed to be running. Suddenly Diva came running out and tripped on the pink carpet leading to the alter falling head over heals, her large white dress covering her completely. Everyone gasped in shock, except for Sarah was clutching her stomach due to the fact that she was laughing so hard.

"She's almost as klutzy as Keitaro!" Sarah cried out with tears in her eyes as she continued laughing before Haruka whapped her over the head with a paper fan scowling at her step daughter's terrible behavior.

"UM UHKAUY!" was Diva's muffled response as Keitaro quickly ran to go help her up. Upon reaching her both of them forced the dress into its original position underneath Diva instead of over her.

Diva was blushing as red as a tomato as she whispered a thank you to Keitaro and reached out and took his extended hand. Righting themselves Keitaro hooked his arm around hers and escorted a still wildly blushing Diva down the isle. Upon reaching the alter Diva reluctantly unhooked her arm from Keitaro's and took her appropriate spot next to Motoko. As soon as everyone made sure that there was to be no more surprises the minister and monk began to ceremony.

After what seemed like forever, and a lot of I do's, Keitaro was finally told he could kiss his brides.

"Well this is going to be awkward," Kitsune commented off handedly as she waited for Keitaro to figure out a way to kiss all of his brides at the same time. Fortunately for him he didn't have to think long as the girls looked back and forth at one another with devious smiles before they nodded in unison.

Before Keitaro could figure out what was going on his brides clomped on him together giving him a kiss on their respective part of his cheek.

"Darn!" Kitsune cursed as she snapped her fingers before shrugging and saying, "Oh well, the honeymoon should still be extremely entertaining."

As the girls parted they all beamed at with large smiles on all of their faces as Keitaro smiled back with his own goofy grin plastered on his face.

"WELL LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED PEOPLE!" an elderly voice stated as Hinata rode in on a stretch limousine waving celebratory flags. Taking a moment to observe the drivers Mutsumi recognized that they were Solomon, James, Carl, and even Amshel, all of whom were dressed in typical coiffure suits with matching hats. Mutsumi chuckled to herself thinking, 'My my Keitaro, you really are too kind sometimes.' With that the ceremony ended and the reception was about to begin.

As Keitaro and his brides walked toward their private limousine a van came flying up the steps of the Hinata Sou and flipped three times before it landed on Keitaro.

"KEITARO!" everyone cried in unison as they rushed to aid him.

"HEY PART TIMER GUESS WHAT!" Seta shouted as he hopped out of the van, the ever present band aid on his head. Looking around Seta noticed everyone giving him death glares and immediately tensed up and asked, "Where's Keitaro?"

Everyone pointed under Seta's van as Keitaro crawled out from under it. Seta immediately scooped the battered and dirty young man up by his collar and shouted, "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I'VE FOUND!" Suddenly he felt a bullet go whizzing past his ear cutting his face slightly.

"I would hate for my child to grow up without a father, but if you don't put Keitaro down right this instant I might just have to," Haruka stated as she lowered her smoking pistol slightly while shaking her head and apologizing, "I'm sorry everyone, you'll have to forgive this idiot. He really doesn't know any better."

"What else could we expect from Keitaro's mentor?" Miko said with a shrug and everyone laughed despite themselves.

"Riiiight," Seta said before he gently laid Keitaro and finished what he had to say. "Part timer, as you know I recently went on an expedition in Paris and you'll never guess what I found! I found a cocoon, and do you know who's DNA was in," Seta started before he was whapped on the head several times by Haruka's paper fan.

"Shut up you idiot!" Haruka said through gritted teeth as she pulverized Seta with her fan.

"My my, aunt Haruka. I don't remember you being so violent," the voice of a young man stated as a man almost identical to Keitaro stepped up the stairs of the Hinata Sou.

"Yoji!" Haruka exclaimed in shock as the boy began to laugh manically before a dagger soaked in blood went through his chest causing him to petrify instantly and turn into dust.

Everyone whipped around to see one of Mutsumi's hand extended and the in the other she held Keitaro's bleeding palm. "I don't need to repeat my childhood anymore than I already have," Mutsumi stated calmly although she sounded slightly annoyed as she grabbed Keitaro and put him in the fire mans carry as she stalked toward the limousine. "I'm going on my friggin' honeymoon, and I'm going to live happily ever after. No more interruptions and no more detours!" with that she and the rest of the brides hopped into the limousine and head towards the reception leaving some very confused wedding guest in their wake.

"Simply," Haruka began.

"Amazing," David finished.

_**THE END**_

**WHOOOOO BOY! WELL THAT DOES IT FOR THIS STORY FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND ONE LAST THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU HOW TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW!**

**ON A SIDE NOTE THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE SORT OF. AS STATED ABOVE I'M THINKING ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER STORY EXPLAINING SOME OF THE EVENT'S IN THE EPILOUGE, AS WELL AS GIVING SOME DETAILS AS TO HOW THINGS ENDED UP AS THEY DID.**

**WELL SMELL YA' LATER! UNTIL NEXT TIME THIS IS WHERE DOES THE DARKNESS RESIDE FADING TO BLACK!**


End file.
